


Soul Mate

by Derles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Magic, Demons, Derek's POV, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Stiles' POV, True Love, True Love ???, Underage Drinking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derles/pseuds/Derles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a strange concept to understand, and when you feel a special connection to someone without really knowing why, it is even harder to grasp. It can force you to make choices and do things that you never in your wildest dreams thought you would be capable of doing. Love can make you stronger, but it can also make you woundable.</p>
<p>As Stiles discovers more about himself and his feelings for Beacon Hills' favorite Sourwolf Derek Hale, he is forced to deal with the consequences of the decisions his heart compels him to make.</p>
<p>Will Stiles and Derek ever make it to happy ever after? And more importantly, will they be able to live with themselves if they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 31. 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is supposed to be older than Stiles, but I’m not sure if there is an official age difference between them. So I just chose to make Derek 21 and Stiles 17 in this story. I think that is somewhat accurate :)
> 
> My Beta is ITrustThyLove

**_Chapter One. July 31. 2013_ **

 

Stiles’ hands clutched at the bed, desperately trying to hold himself still and stop his face from being pressed constantly and consecutively into the sheets. Derek pulled at Stiles’ shirt, forcing him back and forth as he pounded the defenceless boy with much enthusiasm.

The feeling of warm skin rubbing against his own intensified Stiles’ moans of pleasure as Derek’s thrusts became deeper and harder. Stiles’ clothes were bathed in his sweat since Derek hadn’t left him any time to take it off before he had been pushed down on the bed.

Derek had forced his jeans to slide roughly over Stiles’ hips, revealing his ass as he claimed him without much talking as he always did. Stiles liked the roughness, the fact that Derek just took what he wanted. Stiles could feel each time Derek pulled at his shirt and forced himself deeper inside him. And although all this was fantastic and a major turn-on for him, something was missing. A part of him wished for more.

Derek growled as he came, the slight vibrations in his body transferred across Stiles’ back as it filled him and caused him to erupt in response to Derek’s climax.

“Thanks…” he panted.“I really needed that.” Derek released his grip on Stiles’ shirt as he slid out of him. He quickly tugged his dick away and pulled his pants back up as he walked to the bathroom and left Stiles lying on his bed.

Stiles was happy… he truly felt at ease when he had the chance to be this close to Derek. Stiles was in love and wanted nothing more than to satisfy him as much he could. He loved the feeling of having Derek inside him, being this close to him.

This was hardly the first time that Derek had claimed Stiles; it wasn’t the first time he had used the boy to satisfy his own needs. They weren’t a couple – Derek wasn’t his boyfriend by any means. Stiles hadn’t asked or talked with Derek about what kind of relationship they had; it was just something that had suddenly developed over time. Derek was still his usual brooding self, and he had never expressed his love for Stiles in any other way than this casual sex agreement they had made.

That is, if Derek loved him at all…

Stiles could hear him move around the bathroom, the running water, something falling to the floor. His back was aching and his head was still spinning after the pounding. Stiles reached down and ran his finger across the tip of his still erect member; he wiped the pre-cum into the sheets beneath him and started climbing off the bed.

Derek was coming out of the bathroom as Stiles pulled his pants back up and started to regain his composure. Stiles looked at Derek, but he didn’t look back at him. Derek just looked at his bed and made a face that Stiles couldn’t quite determine to be good or bad.

“I’ll have to clean that later.” Derek wasn’t really talking to Stiles; it was more of a mental note for himself to remember for later.

Stiles, still looking at Derek, wondered if he should say something as usual to try to lighten the mood. He couldn’t, however. Normally, his mind and mouth would never stop; he would say and do things without thinking and then be straight on to something else altogether.

When Stiles was alone with Derek, though, he never knew what to say.

“I need to run… you can let yourself out, right?”

For a second, Derek’s eyes met Stiles’. It was only for a moment, though, and then he turned around and quickly exited the room. Stiles’ mind hadn’t processed the words until he heard Derek leave and close the front door behind him, leaving Stiles alone in his house.

Stiles let out a small sigh. As he looked around the now empty bedroom, he really noticed the details. The dark and worn out wooden floors, the small scratches on the few things there were in the sparsely furnished room. Most things in Derek’s house were something that had once belonged to his family before they died. And so it all seemed so… nostalgic. Melancholic. Stiles didn’t understand how he could live like that. But that was Derek’s choice, he supposed.

Derek didn’t own much besides the things he had managed to refurbish. Stiles was sure that it was a matter of choice instead of funds. Derek didn’t like to have many things around him – or people for that matter. That seemed weird to Stiles since Derek had done so much to try to build up his pack.

Sighing to himself, Stiles walked down the stairs and towards the front door. As he closed the door behind him, he whispered softly to himself.

“Yeah… I’ll just let myself out then…”

 

\-----

 

The front door slammed closed behind him, the sound echoing throughout the empty house. Stiles stared into the darkened living room, sighed and flipped on the light. His father was probably still down at the station.

Stiles walked towards the kitchen, his eyes moving around the space as he walked. He really should clean this place up a little; it was really starting to show the absence of a woman’s touch.

Well – the absence of anyone, really.

Stiles’ Dad wasn’t home very often; being the sheriff in town meant working almost twenty-four seven. And Stiles had in turn tried his best to spend time at Scott’s place, so he wouldn’t feel so alone. And although Stiles wanted nothing more than to spend time with Derek, it never lasted long after Derek had gotten what he wanted.

The note was still there. Stiles picked it up and looked at it before he threw it in trash. He had written it earlier before he left, in case his father came home while he wasn’t there.

He hadn’t.

Stiles wasn’t really sure why he kept leaving notes that would never be read; nobody ever noticed if he were there or not, anyway.

“Let’s see what’s for dinner tonight?” Stiles had acquired a habit of talking to himself when he was alone. It was a way to break through the silence of an empty house. Nothing too interesting, Stiles was underwhelmed by the lack of food in the fridge. But then again, why have a fully stocked fridge when nobody was around to eat the food?

“Looks like its cup-noodles for the win,” he mumbled to himself, closing the fridge and starting to boil some water; he grabbed two noodle-cups from the cabinet and placed them on the counter. He opened the cutlery drawer and fished out a fork. He poured the hot water into the two cups and brought both of them with him to the living room.

Stiles sat himself down in the sofa and placed his food in front of him on the table. The TV was turned on and the room was filled with sweet, sweet sound. Any sounds were fine as long as it meant keeping the silence away for a while. He searched the different channels for something to pass his time with – Top Gear, Master chef, E.R. Stiles knew every show, and he’d already seen them and knew what was going to happen.

Grimm? Why not – it looked promising enough. Stiles started eating and watching the show he had ended up with. His first cup of noodles was chicken flavored ones. _Very nutritious,_ he thought to himself as he ate. Stiles’ eyes were on the TV at all times, laughing at the way the show portrayed supernatural creatures.

“If they only knew. They would probably freak if they met a real werewolf.” Stiles knew how to handle supernatural things in real life; he could handle anything.

Well, actually he could handle not dying while his friends handled the dangerous parts. That was all he was good for – not dying.

Stiles grabbed the next cup of noodles after having inhaled the first one way too quickly. Beef flavor. It’s important to have a balanced diet with different things in it. Stiles laughed at himself. It sounded bitter and hollow even to his own ears. He resolutely ignored it.

His phone started ringing. Rather fittingly that his ringtone played the old classic **I LOVE THE NIGHTLIFE** by Alicia Bridges. Scott was calling to see if he wanted to join him and Isaac.

“Hi, Buddy! You wanna join me and Isaac? We’re going to this new club where we are meeting Danny and Lydia.”

Stiles hesitated in his response. Partying with his friends did sound fun. But all Stiles could think about was Derek. He would probably not be that much fun to hang around.

Scott insisted that he’d come and did his best to convince him. “Please! We’re going to have so much FUN! Think of all the pretty girls – and boys.” Stiles knew that Scott really wanted him to come when he played the hot boys card. Scott and the rest didn’t have a problem with Stiles liking boys, but it wasn’t really something they brought up, either.

Well, Stiles only liked Derek. Did Scott or the rest even know that he liked him? That they were sleeping together?

“Come on! It’s not like you have any other plans, right?” Scott was pushing it... but he was right, nonetheless. Stiles didn’t have anything planed except sitting in front of the TV and wait for Derek to get horny so he would call him. 

“Okay! I’ll come. It sounds – fun.” Stiles tried his best to sound enthusiastic about the whole thing. And at least Scott was happy that he was going to join them.

“Great! We’ll be there in 10 to pick you up. See ya…” Scott hung up before Stiles had a chance to answer.

Stiles turned off the TV and stood up from the couch. He didn’t have long before Scott and Isaac would be there to get him. Should he change his clothes? Stiles didn’t really think that it mattered; he wasn’t interested in getting the attention of anyone. Jeans that fitted him well and a t-shirt that tugged him in all the right places as well as being comfortable was more than good enough. A quick look in the mirror and some cologne was all he needed before he was ready. He chose to wear his good sneakers, just so he wouldn’t look completely out of place.

He wrote another note for his father that he knew he wouldn’t read.

Stiles heard the car park outside; he grabbed his trusty red hoodie and went out the door. It was a good think that Scott had made him come – at least, Stiles thought so. He couldn’t just sit around and wait for Derek to call him whenever he was in the mood for a blowjob.

Besides – he had his phone with him in case Derek did decide to call.


	2. August 1. 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the Club with Scott and Isaac. He'll soon regret it!

 

**Chapter Two. August 1. 2013**

♪Cause I’m just a Teenage-Werewolf, BABY ♪

♪Yes, I’m just a Teenage-Werewolf, Baby like you ♪

Stiles was watching his best friend and what seemed to be **his** new best friend screaming at the top of their lungs ** _,_** their own made up lyrics to the retro-song playing in the club they had entered.

♪U-u-u-uuuuuu-u-U ♪

♪Howling to Iron Maiden, Baby, with you ♪

Scott and Isaac were already having their own party; actually, they seemed to have been pumped up ever since Stiles had picked up his phone and answered Scott’s call.

“Seriously – how much did you guys had to drink before you got to my house?” Stiles did his best to find his inner party-animal, but it wasn’t going very well. Scott and Isaac were in their own little party bubble, and Stiles was just the guy who came along because he had nothing better to do.

Isaac laughed while Scott assured Stiles that he didn’t have to worry. Werewolves couldn’t get drunk anyway.

That statement somehow made Stiles even more worried. If they weren’t drunk – then what the hell were they? Acting like complete idiots as they danced and sang on their way across the dance floor to the far end of the club. Scott had spotted Danny and was guiding Stiles and Isaac to where he was standing.

Danny greeted them and smiled warmly at Stiles. “I’m glad that you made it. Scott said you needed to drink your brains out.”

Stiles looked over at Scott, his friend still laughing and jumping up and down alongside Isaac. “If drinking my brains out means acting like you two, then I’m not sure that I’m up for it.”

Scott just kept smiling. Isaac laughed and leaned in close to Stiles; he tried whispering into his ear without much success. “We’re not drunk.”

“Then WHAT the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles started getting really irritated over being the one left out of everything. Scott and Isaac were clearly affected in some way. He just didn’t know how – or by what.

“We’re high!” Scott couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. He started bursting into tears.

“High? What the HELL. On what? How?” Stiles didn’t understand it. Could werewolves even get high?

“Wolfsbane!” Isaac had a hard time keeping his voice down.

“Seriously?” Stiles lifted an eyebrow as he looked at the two supposedly high werewolves standing in front of him. “Wolfs bane? As in the stuff that can kill you? What the HELL are you guys thinking?”

Danny couldn’t help himself from laughing. Stiles send him a stern look. “Sorry… I – you have to admit that they‘re hilarious.” Danny was doing his best to suppress his laughter so he wouldn’t upset Stiles any further.

Stiles didn’t find any of it funny. Wolfsbane was used to kill werewolves, and they were messing around with it! How stupid could you be?

“Relax, Dude.” Scott was too high to take Stiles’ concern seriously. “It’s a different kind of Wolfsbane. It’s not harmful in any way. So just relax… Okay?”

“I think that you two are relaxed enough for everyone in here. What does Derek even think about all this?”

His friends got a weird look on their faces all of a sudden. “Why should we care about what he thinks about it?” Scott’s eyes glowed for just a second when he spoke.

Stiles thought it was a stupid question. Derek was the alpha. Maybe Scott had never been good at caring about what Derek thought about anything, but Isaac as well? They should know better. “He is the alpha. Shouldn’t you guys care?”

Scott didn’t look like he was having fun anymore. “Oh my GOD. Just because you follow him around like a lost little puppy dog. It doesn’t mean that we have to do the same!”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe Scott would say something like that.

Scott didn’t seem to be stopping now that he had gotten started. “If his opinion matters so much to you, then go ask him yourself.” Scott gestured towards the bar.

Stiles’ head spun around faster than he thought possible. There was Derek, sitting at the bar. Being hit on by anything with two legs. Stiles’ heart started pounding faster – harder. Derek was there… and he was flirting?

_Don’t get mad – don’t get mad._ Stiles tried willing himself to look away, but he couldn’t. It was only when Scott decided to deliver the final blow and send what was supposed to be his best friend spiraling down into a pit of despair.

“You know what? Just ask him, ask him if he cares about what we are doing. Ask him if he cares about anyone of us. If _you_ are worth anything to him!”

Stiles stood rooted to the spot, trying to get his reeling mind to comprehend the words. They hit like a slap to the face. Stiles couldn’t fight all the tears. Some escaped from his eyes as he just stood there in front of Scott.

“He doesn’t care, by the way… about any of this. He doesn’t care about anyone of us. His **problems** are much too important for him to care about anyone else. He doesn’t care!”

Scott walked away and left Stiles standing alone defeated and hurt. Isaac followed Scott without any discussion. Only Danny offered his goodbye and tried to tell Stiles not to mind what Scott had said; he clearly wasn’t himself. Then he followed Scott and Isaac who were trying to locate Lydia.

Stiles was devastated. The person who was supposed to be his best friend had just told him that the guy he was in love with didn’t care about him. At all. And what’s more, by doing so he had told Stiles that everyone knew he was in love with Derek. They all probably thought he was some miserable looser, pining over a man who was _obviously_ way out of his league. 

He had to get out of there. He needed air. Stiles’ heart was beating fast and erratic in his chest, pounding a violent, staccato rhythm against his rips. Stiles started to move his legs, normally a simple task that he now found to be extremely difficult. He just needed to get past the crowd of dancing people and through the bar – then he’d be safe. Then he’d be outside and away from that stupid Scott.

Scott was so stupid and hurtful that Stiles couldn’t believe it. Scott was so… he was just so… so…

Derek?

Stiles had fought the urge he had just to stare at Derek. Watch him as he sat there in the bar surrounded by guys and girls who were practically _throwing_ themselves at him. It wasn’t the fact that they found him attractive that was bothering Stiles. Derek was beyond HOT. Stiles knew that. The thing that was killing him was the fact that Derek let them. That he didn’t mind that they touched him or ogled him like some piece of meat.

_Don’t let it bother you – just DON’T. Just go home, Stilinski_. Stiles tried to commanded himself to just walk straight passed the bar and Derek without stopping. Try being the keyword.

“Stiles?” Derek sounded surprised when he saw Stiles standing right in front of him with what could only be described as vengeful eyes. “What are you doing here?” Derek continued speaking casually without even looking at him.

“Oh, not much. Just watching you being hit on by every desperate slut in this place.” His tone was hard and bitter and biting. Stiles didn’t recognize it. He got some harsh looks from the other people around the bar, but Derek, however, didn’t even lift an eyebrow at the comment.

Stiles was starting to get angry – really angry. He had cried and cried his eyes out over Derek. Pining for him and done everything he had asked.

Derek finally turned and faced Stiles. “I’m not in the mood right now.”

Stiles was tired of only doing things his way. Derek didn’t care how he felt – if he was even in the mood. “You know what… I am. And we need to talk.” Stiles had had enough; he had done everything for Derek. Been there for him whenever he needed him. He had neglected his friends – himself. All for Derek.

Derek actually looked as if Stiles’ words mattered to him for a change. But he didn’t want to talk. “Go home, Stiles.” Derek turned his gaze and took a sip of his beer.

Stiles snapped… His hand went for a half empty glass standing near him. And in one swift move he smashed it into the side of Derek’s face, knocking him of the chair. “I’M FUCKING TIRED OF WAITING AROUND!”

The people around him looked in disbelieve at what he had done. Derek got up on his feet, eyes glowing, and growling at Stiles. “What the HELL? Are you CRAZY?” Derek picked a piece of glass from his cheek. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

“You’ll heal!” Stiles shouted as he stormed out. It had all been too much for him to handle. Derek was such a jerk.

 

\---

 

Stiles hadn’t cooled down much when he walked through the front door of his house. He slammed the door behind him and threw his shoes against the wall. Stiles was angrier than he could ever remember being. Angry and sad.

Angry for letting Derek use him for so long.

Sad that he had flipped out and hurt the person he loved.

Angry at himself for still loving him… He still loved Derek. “FUCK! What’s wrong with me?” Stiles formed his hands into fists; he started punching everything around him. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he punched the wall until his knuckles bleed. He needed to get his emotions out somehow. His anger was going to kill him if he didn’t do something – anything. Stiles started throwing things around, keys, clothes. A chair flew though the room and smashed against the wall. Anger turned to sadness, tears flooded out his eyes. That’s when Stiles noticed the note lying on the dining room table. His dad had been home while he was out.

**Hi kid**

**Hope you are having fun with your friends**

**Just had to pick up a few things… Have to go back to work**

**Dad**

Work, work, work. His dad was always at work.

What was the point? What was the point of anything anymore? Stiles didn’t want to be alone anymore. He had started getting afraid of what he might do…

He picked himself up and walked out the door.

 

\---

 

Stiles rang the doorbell and waited. What if Derek didn’t want to see him? What if he had brought someone from the club home with him? Stiles couldn’t worry about that; he needed to see him. To not feel so alone.

Derek opened the door, clearly surprised to see Stiles. He didn’t look as angry as Stiles had thought he would be, though.

“Hi…” Stiles’ voice was puny and almost weak. His eyes red and dancing around, as if he didn’t know where to settle his gaze.

“Stiles.” Derek didn’t say anything else. But Stiles could see in his eyes that they were going to have to talk – about everything.

“Can I come in?”

As soon as Stiles had asked him, Derek moved aside to make room for Stiles to enter. Stiles walked towards the living room, Derek following him in silence.

Stiles didn’t know where to begin. Even if he couldn’t understand it, he was still in love with Derek. Stiles would forgive him anything. As long as Derek wanted him.

Stiles was prepared to forgive him, but he wanted them to be more than they were. He wanted Derek to be his boyfriend.

“Der-” Stiles was cut off by Derek before he could say anything else.

“Stiles, we can’t see each other anymore.”

Stiles’ mind went blank. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard Derek say. “What?” Stiles started panicking at the thought of not seeing Derek anymore. “Why?”

Derek took a deep breath before he answered. “I’ve made a mistake. I thought I could handle it if we didn’t get too serious. We have to stop seeing each other.”

Stiles’ heart clenched painfully and his breath left him in a gasp as if he’d just been suckerpunched. _Oh God._ Stiles started crying. He couldn’t help it. Derek didn’t want to be with him anymore; he didn’t want him. “I’m sorry about tonight. Please! I don’t know what happened. They were hanging all over you and – and you. You can be such a jerk sometimes.”

Stiles knew that Derek never showed how he felt if it could be avoided. Even now, he was keeping his face perfectly blank, his emotions masterly hid behind that perfectly crafted mask made through years of hardships and sorrow. Stiles was a complete mess, tears running down his nose as he tried making Derek change his mind.

“Please Derek! I’m…” Stiles was choking on his words. He needed to get this out, to tell Derek how he felt. He needed to know. “I love you.” Stiles was pouring his heart out; he wasn’t going to give up without a fight. In fact – he wasn’t going to give up at all.

“I’ll die without you – please!”

“I’M BROKEN!” Derek’s voice cut through the air and left Stiles and the rest of the world silent. Like all the air had been sucked out of the room. His eyes glowed as Derek started losing control. “I can’t be in a relationship! I’ll end up hurting you – and I don’t want that.”

Stiles was staring at Derek with teary eyes. Derek was hurting him right now. He must have known that.

“People die around me, they get hurt. I can’t love anymore. My heart is broken, Stiles. I can’t give you what you need.” Derek lowered his gaze and walked out of the room. Stiles quickly followed him to the front door.

“So what? You’re just going to throw me out? Do you think you are being nice to me – sparing me somehow?” Stiles placed his hand against the door to keep it shut when Derek reached for the doorknob. “Don’t you think I should decide for myself whether or not you can give me what I want?”

Derek was strangely calm as he answered. “No.”

Stiles was stunned by his answer; Derek was truly convinced that he was doing the right think. That Stiles would be better off without him. “Why not?”

“Do you love me?”

“I – yes! I just said that, do you think I’m lying?” Stiles was getting even more confused.

“No, that’s the point.” Derek wasn’t crying like Stiles; he actually looked rather calm for someone in their situation. It somehow just made it hurt all the more – that Derek could be so composed while Stiles was such a wreck. But Stiles could see it in his eyes, though, the fact that Derek wasn’t any less sadden by his choice not to see Stiles anymore than he was. “I didn’t mean for you to. I thought – I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry about? I love you…” But suddenly, in stark, Technicolor clarity, Stiles understood. “You don’t love me?”

Derek didn’t answer, his gaze turned downwards and away from Stiles.

“Don’t you love me!?” Stiles shouted at Derek, tears still flowing from his eyes as he asked once more. Derek was silent. Achingly, heartbreakingly silent. “Answer me, god dammit!”

“I can’t… you don’t understand.”

Stiles wasn’t happy, what kind of answer was that? “Oh, I understand perfectly,” he sneered sarcastically, heartache sharpening his tone. “You were just using me. You don’t care about me or anyone else!”

Derek was about to say something when Stiles ripped the door open and ran out of there screaming. “I hate you! Scott was right about you!”

 

\---

 

Stiles was home again. Nobody else was there. He looked at his cellphone for someone to call – but no one would answer, anyway. His tears had stopped coming even though he was still miserable. He still felt like crying, but there were no tears left.

Stiles felt empty, like nothing could ever fill the hole inside of him. He just wanted the pain to go away – he wanted it all to go away.

Stiles started to walk upstairs; he dragged his feet behind him as he slowly moved towards his goal. His pain had stopped for a moment, and all worries were gone as he fell down on his knees in front of the small side cabinet beside the bed and opened it. Stiles’ hands moved sluggishly as he pulled out the metal box that was pushed to the back and down in the right-hand corner.

Stiles’ answer was inside the box his father always kept close to his bed in case he needed it.

Stiles pulled out the gun; he felt numb, almost disembodied. It was almost surreal as he loaded and readied the firearm. It was as if he wasn’t doing any of it himself - he was just watching his hands move the gun upwards and place it against his throat, right under his chin.

He didn’t feel anything. But then again – who would want to when this was all there was? Pain, sorrow, and heartbreak. It wasn’t worth it. None of it was.

Stiles was holding the gun in his left hand and his phone in the right. He had written a short text he was going to send before he pulled the trigger. Even now, sitting on the floor with the gun in his hand, the only thing his mind could think or worry about was Derek.

It was the last text he would ever write to Derek. The last thing he was going to tell him. The thing he wanted to say the most. Stiles’ finger hit send.

Message sent 01:15 pm.

[I’m sorry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far :)


	3. August 2. 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Stiles went clubbing with Scott.   
> Second part is later at the Stilinski household.

**Chapter Three. August 2. 2013**

 

Derek was standing in his living room and looking out the window. He wasn’t looking at anything in particular; he was just observing the world outside. The gray clouds, that seemed to go on forever as they disappeared into the horizon, made his mind drift far away from reality. Water was running down a leaf, trying desperately to cling to its branch as the wind tore at it every now and then.

Derek didn’t feel anything for the world he saw outside his window; the weather didn’t affect his mood when it was nice outside. So why would it bother him if it looked as if the world itself had cried its eyes out and was still in mourning?

Derek had long since pushed it all aside. The part of him that once had the will to feel something – anything – had stopped responding to the world around him. His heart had used up all the grief it had, all the sadness one could possibly feel.

He felt nothing.

Derek knew that soon he would have to feel something; pain would be forced upon him any minute now. He heard it coming – felt it. Derek had known it for some time; he wasn’t going to resist it. A part of him wanted it. He wanted it so he could feel better about himself afterwards – as if the pain would help him forgive himself.

It finally came and forced the world to come rushing over him.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Scott was yelling louder than seemed to be humanly possible. “You BASTARD! I’ll kill you for this!”

Derek had heard him and Isaac as they approached his house, when Scott tore open the front door and stormed into the living room in a fit of rage. He’d had ample time to react, to move, to try to defend himself from the inevitable collision between Scott’s fist and his face.

He didn’t move.

The first punch connected – a slight sensation of discomfort started to appear. It wasn’t enough.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY? IT’S YOUR FAULT, DEREK!” Scott’s rage washed over Derek. It was nice. He no longer had to deal with his own feelings. Rage and pain was all Derek felt as Scott continued his assault.

Isaac had to intervene and stop Scott from actually killing Derek as he had claimed he would. He could have done it – easily. Derek wasn’t resisting or fighting back. He just stood there and took every hit and various attacks that were dealt.

Scott had stopped his attack, eyes still glowing as Isaac tried to hold him back. Derek looked at him – so much emotion. So much pain… right now, all Derek could feel was physical pain. But it wouldn’t last long.

“He’s _dead!_ ” Scott’s anger had turned to sadness; it was now Derek noticed that his eyes were already red from having cried recently. Tears started pouring out as Scott yelled at Derek once more.

“My best friend! My – brother! It’s YOUR FAULT, DEREK!”

Derek didn’t argue; he couldn’t. No words came to mind that could be used in his defense. It was pointless to debate on whose fault it was. It was all so utterly pointless.

“Scott, Stiles wouldn’t…” Isaac tried his best to help his friend calm down, but it didn’t work.

“He wouldn’t WHAT?” Scott seemed more emotional than before. “It’s his fault. He used him – and then he just threw him away like he was nothing. He loved you!”

The last statement hurt Derek more than any punch ever could. He knew he had made a mistake regarding his relationship with Stiles. But he couldn’t deny himself being with him completely, even if that had been better for Stiles.

Derek knew that he could never have given Stiles what he deserved, that he could never have been worthy enough for his love. That was why he had pushed him away. Derek had only wanted Stiles to be happy – and he had thought Stiles would never be truly happy if he stayed with him.

He knew people would regard this as him being selfish and unable to love anyone but himself. But Derek didn’t care what people thought about him; he wanted to do what was best for Stiles. At least he had thought it would have been better for Stiles to find someone else instead of him.

Now he truly regretted his decision. He should just have told Stiles that he would have been better off without him, that Derek wasn’t good enough for him. That even though he loved him, he was incapable of loving him, as he deserved to be.

 

\------

 

When Derek arrived at Stiles’ house, there were already plenty of people there. Paying their respects to Stiles’ father. As soon as Derek entered the house, Scott and Isaac confronted him. Scott wasn’t happy to see him there.

“How can you even show your face here? It’s your fault.”

“Scott!” Scott’s mother was standing behind him; she looked firmly at her son as she spoke calmly but with complete authority. “Now is not the time.”

“Mom? He shouldn’t be here after what he did to Stiles. He –”

“I don’t want to hear it. Anyone is welcome to pay their respects. If you have something to say to each other, then do it some other time.” She walked away after having made herself clear. Scott and Isaac followed her and returned to the living room.

Derek glanced towards the staircase before he walked into the living room to find John. He was sitting down at the table; a picture of his son was lying in front of him on the table. He had a faraway look in his eyes, and he barely noticed the people around him.

Derek slowly approached him. “Sheriff.”

John looked up at him with sad eyes. “Derek – thought you might come.”

Derek nodded politely. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” Derek had a hard time getting those words out. Not because he didn’t mean them, though; he was more sorry than his words would ever be able to explain. He wished that he had something more to say to John – something to help him in any way.

John picked up the picture of Stiles and showed it to Derek. “Thanks – I just don’t understand why he would do something like that.” John had obviously cried a lot lately, but it seemed talking to Derek about Stiles made him more emotional. “I know I wasn’t the best father. I wasn’t around much – always working.” John started wiping the tears from his face only to have them replaced by new ones. “It’s my fault for not having been there for him. I let my only son down…” John was a sobbing mess at that point.

Derek did his best to comfort him though he didn’t know how. “I’m sure he loved you very much – you did the best you could.” _I’m the one who failed him._ Derek couldn’t get the words passed his lips even if they were all he could think over and over in his mind.

“ _No!_ I’m the worst father in the world. I failed as a parent. The only consolation I have is that – at least he had friends who cared for him while he was still…” John couldn’t finish the sentence; he couldn’t say it. “He talked about you – a lot. I’m glad he had someone like you.”

John turned his attention back to the photo and seemed to slip away from reality once more; he was a shell of himself. Derek didn’t think John would ever be able to move passed what had happened, and neither would he.  Derek walked away and left John alone with his thoughts.

Derek was standing in the hallway looking up towards Stiles’ bedroom; the whole house was full of his scent for obvious reasons. The stench coming from John’s bedroom was nauseating. Even if the bloodstain had been washed out and the room been cleaned, the smell of Stiles’ blood was sickening. For a second, Derek actually felt bad for Scott, having to deal with everything while he was being overwhelmed by the stench. Derek had to force himself to only focus on the lingering scent of Stiles from before last night; it was the most intense in Stiles’ room, though; Derek could easily smell it from where he was standing. It was nostalgic – comforting. 

The first step seemed the hardest; Derek quickly looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to what he was doing.

Derek was up the stairs and standing in front of room before his mind could even comprehend what he was doing; he moved on pure instinct as he entered the room and inhaled the raw scent of Stiles still lingering in the room.

He didn’t think about if what he was doing was wrong or right.

All Stiles’ things were there in front of him, reminding him. His red hoodie lying neatly folded on the bed – he always wore that stupid thing everywhere he went. Derek reached out and touched it lightly with his hand – just a quick pat before his eyes move on.

Derek looked at Stiles’ cellphone; it was lying on his bedside table next to his diary. He didn’t think it would make a difference if he looked or not – he couldn’t bring him back, anyway. It wouldn’t chance anything!

He had to look; he had to know if Stiles had gotten it before he…

 

Message received 01:21 pm.

[You don’t have to be – it’s me fault. I’m sorry Stiles.

I do care for you!

I’ll try to be nicer from now on… okay?]

 

Just a minute or two earlier…

                                     Derek started breathing harshly and the world started spinning…

                                                   If only he had send the message back to Stiles a little faster…

If only he had been…

If only he had been nicer to Stiles. It was his fault – he drove him to do it. Derek had killed Stiles as surly as if he had pulled the trigger himself. He couldn’t handle it, the sadness and pain eating at his soul. Threatening to devour him. Derek wished he had told Stiles how he felt, that he hadn’t pushed him away when all Stiles had ever done was love him.

Voices – voices. Derek’s skull was about to burst, so many voices screaming in his head. Telling him that yet another innocent had died at his hands, that he had failed the one he loved once again.

The one he loved – Derek loved Stiles. He was spiraling into a pit of despair as realizations of his true feelings for Stiles and the fact that he would never get to tell him, overcame him. That he felt the same way about Stiles as he had felt about him.

“Stiles?” Derek tried calling out to him without knowing why; his instincts took over, knowing that his mind was giving in to the sadness tearing at his soul.

“STILES! PLEASE! …I’m sorry.”

At once, the voices stopped – the world seemed to melt and darken before Derek’s eyes. He was floating in endless darkness wrapped in silence. Not a sound existed in this empty space; Derek couldn’t hear nor feel his heartbeat anymore.

Derek was engulfed in nothingness…

After what seemed like an eternity of loneliness, Derek heard his name being called out and breaking the unnerving silence around him. “What? Who’s there?” Derek couldn’t hear his own voice. The only thing breaking through was the voice calling his name. The voice became louder and louder, soon it was so loud that it could shatter Derek’s very being completely.

The voice rang out one final time as it brought Derek out of the darkness and back to reality.

“DEREK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still reading :) Next up is chapter four. The last chapter I'll update for now - have to Work on more of the story before more is posted.


	4. August 2. 2013 (Again?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did we just miss a day???   
> Can you figure out what is going on???

**Chapter Four: August 2. 2013 (Again?)**

 

Derek’s eyes were glowing brightly as he awoke. He was bathed in sweat and his heart pounded furiously at his chest. His head was spinning and his heart still in pain from losing Stiles.

Stiles? Derek was confused… The last thing he remembered was being at Stiles’ funeral. The sadness and pain of losing him had overwhelmed him when he had walked into Stiles’ room.

Derek tried remembering what had happened; it was all foggy in his mind. The only thing that was really clear to him was the voice that kept calling him.

He still felt as if something or someone was calling him, pulling him in the direction he needed to go even as he became more clearheaded. Derek reached out for his cellphone lying next to his bed.

01:21 am 2. August 2013?

What was going on? That was the day he had told Stiles that they needed to stop seeing each other. According to his phone, it had only been close to an hour since Stiles had left his house. He remembered having tried to calm down afterwards and had ended up going to bed.

Did he imagine it all?

“Was it just a dream?” Derek still had a terrible feeling in his gut. Everything had seemed so real; he truly felt as if he had lost Stiles forever.

Stiles?

Derek looked at the messages on his phone. [I’m sorry]

There it was, the same message from his dream. Did that mean that it was coming true somehow? He didn’t understand any of it. But there was one thing that was crystal clear to him. He needed to get over to Stiles’ house in case his dream somehow was an indication of the future.

Derek moved as fast as he possible could, throwing his clothes on as he opened the bedroom window. _No time to waste_ , he thought to himself.

Then he set off; Derek threw his body out the window; he had perfect control off every single muscle in his body as it plummeted towards the ground. His eyes glowed and his fangs started to show when he elegantly twisted his body around in midair, before landing safely on his hands and feet. The cold air on his skin made his body glisten in the dim moonlight. A slight layer of steam enwrapped his body, showing the difference in temperature.

Derek ran through the woods with deadly precision. The world seemed to bend around him as he moved forward; nothing even scratched his skin once as he ran. Derek’s senses were in overdrive; nothing was going to keep him from his goal.

What time was it? Derek had rushed out without bringing his phone with him. Maybe he should just have called Stiles instead. _No._ He needed to see him. He needed to save him if what his dream had told him would turn out to be true.

What if he was too late? _Stop thinking like that!_ Derek willed the negative thoughts from his mind. He was going to make it in time. It wasn’t going to turn out like that. His dream must have been meant as a sign that he could still save him.

Derek believed that – he wouldn’t accept anything else.

He hesitated for a split second when he stood in front of Stiles’ house. What if he was already dead? A small voice whispered at the very back of his mind. _No._ Derek rang the doorbell and banged on the door. He called out to Stiles in a desperate attempt to ascertain if he was still alive.

“STILES!”

No response came. Derek couldn’t wait around. In a matter of seconds, he tackled the door and ripped it off its hinges. It came crashing down. Derek didn’t think – he followed his instincts and Stiles’ scent to quickly determine his precise location in the house.

Derek was up the stairs in one go. His mind and senses were still in overdrive from running there as fast as he possibly could to make it in time before something terrible would happen.

He looked in through the doorway to Stiles’ father’s bedroom.

What he saw stole his breath away. It was absolutely _terrible_ to look at; Derek could practically taste the tears in the air. He just stood there for a moment in the doorway, looking into the darkened room.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice was soft and caring as he spoke. He had shifted all his features back to his human form when he started to approach Stiles slowly. Stiles didn’t answer him; only slight sobs and light whimpering was coming from the young boy sitting on the floor.

Derek moved as silently and as gently as he could. He lowered himself down and kneeled behind Stiles. Derek was so close he could practically taste him. He needed to be so very careful not to scare Stiles into pulling the trigger by accident. The gun was resting against his skin, under his chin; it was the only way to keep it pointed at himself since Stiles was shaking so badly.

“Stiles – please give me the gun,” Derek said softly, slowly moving his hand up Stiles’ left arm that was holding the gun, until he was gently holding his hand. Derek tried calming Stiles once more, his voice as soothing as he could manage. “You don’t want to do this. Give me the gun, Stiles. Please.”

Stiles’ crying became more violent – he kept whispering to himself. As if he didn’t really believe that Derek was truly there. “No… I don’t want to live anymore. Nobody will care if I’m dead.”

“I will.” Derek wasn’t thinking about his words; it was a natural response and the truth. After having experienced what it would feel like if Stiles died, Derek was going to make sure that didn’t happen. He couldn’t live with that – couldn’t go through it again. He just couldn’t. Not after his heart had already broken into a million tiny, little pieces. He didn’t think he’d be able to survive it a second time.

Stiles was shaking even more than before, now. This time, he wasn’t whispering. “NO! You’re not real. You’re just in my head. The real Derek doesn’t care about me – he’ll never love me no matter what I do.”

Derek felt like he’d been gutted. Pain, sorrow, and guilt tore through his body, like a hurricane, leaving him shaking slightly in its wake. Derek felt _terrible_ for having caused Stiles such pain. But he also needed to make him understand that he wasn’t alone anymore. Pushing his own problems aside, he focused his entire concentration on the shaking boy in front of him. He took a deep breath. “Stiles. I love you.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Stiles stopped shaking; his grip on the gun loosened and Derek was finally able to get it away from him. A minute went by. “D-Derek?”

“I’m here – I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles started crying again. “I’m so sorry – for everything.”

“No. I’m the one who messed up. I thought you would be happier without me.”

Stiles started laughing; it sounded slightly manic. “Why would you think that? I love you, Derek.”

“I love you to.” Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck softly. “I don’t think I could survive loosing you,” he whispered, mostly to himself. Derek was so, _so_ thankful that he wasn’t going to lose Stiles, that he would live. And he was thankful for each day that he would get to be with Stiles from that day forward.

“That’s all I need to be happy.”

Derek nodded and made a noise of acceptance. He rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, wrapping his body round Stiles. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down; it calmed Derek down as well to know that Stiles would be safe. He’d done it – he’d _saved_ him. The thought that he’d nearly been too late made Derek clutch Stiles a little tighter. Stiles didn’t seem to mind; he just burrowed a little deeper into the heat of Derek’s body and pressed his face against his neck. 

Derek and Stiles just sat there on the floor without speaking, for a while. At some point Derek got up and followed Stiles to his bedroom.

They didn’t talk or try to figure out what would happen between them after that night; right now, all that mattered was that they were together. Derek slept in Stiles’ bed for the first time, his arms wrapped tight around Stiles to make sure nothing happened to him. Derek felt peaceful and content for once. When he was finally about to drift off, he looked at Stiles already sleeping peacefully in his arms. He wasn’t going to be alone anymore. Derek would make sure of that. He would make sure that Stiles would be happy no matter the cost. He went under feeling happier and safer than he had felt in a very long time. Being with Stiles felt familiar, like this was where he was destined to be.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done... no more updates for now :)  
> Hope the people that made it this far have enjoyed it and will come back for more :)
> 
> Hopeing for an update in a Little week (22Febuary 2014) 
> 
> Derles...


	5. Regarding relations – Derek is my…?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's the day after - time to see if Derek and Stiles can move passed what has happened :)
> 
> My Beta is ITrustThyLove :D

**Chapter Five: Regarding relations – Derek is my…?**

 

Stiles rolled around in his bed, still half-asleep. His hands were running over the sheets in search of something/someone; nobody was there. He opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he looked around his room.

Derek? Yesterday’s events started seeping into Stile’s clearing mind. He felt ashamed about his behavior and how he had handled things. Sitting there in his bed, he wished he could just take it back.

Well, at least something good had come from last night. But where was Derek?

His bedroom door was opened slowly, and Derek walked inside with a small smile on his face. He wasn’t wearing any shirt; his perfect skin and toned chest made Stiles’ heart flutter when he walked over to his bed. Derek only wore a pair of slacks that hugged him in all the right places and hung low on his hips. They looked a bit too small even if they were supposed to be loose fitting. That’s when Stiles realized that it was his pants – Derek was wearing his clothes.

Stiles’ eyes danced on the edge of the pants, following the slim line of hair leading down to Derek’s impressive bulge. This was the first time Stiles and Derek had been together in the morning, the first time they had slept in the same bed.

Stiles liked it, and he liked what he saw. “Wow! I could get used to seeing this every morning.”

Derek smiled at him, an actual smile. Stiles felt happier than he had felt in – forever.

Stiles stretched his body out on the bed, giving Derek the full view of his body. “Sooo… you know, we’ve never had morning-sex before.”

Derek sat himself down on Stiles’ bed. He kissed him softly on his temples. “Good morning.”

Stiles smiled widely. “It certainly is. Where were you just now?” Stiles was just wondering what his father would say if he saw Derek walking around the house dressed like that. Well, almost not dressed, rather.

“Just looking around.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side. “Um, so are we–?” Derek stopped Stiles’ talking by kissing him tenderly; Stiles felt more loved than he thought he could handle. Derek was his now and nothing could spoil his mood.

Derek’s face turned serious when he had stopped kissing Stiles. “About last night.”

Fuck. Stiles would rather not talk about it; it’s not as if he could pretend it didn’t happen. It did. However, things were so much different from last night. Stiles was over it; he was fine. No need to talk about it – ever.

He started laughing nervously. “What about it?”

Derek frowned at him; he wasn’t going to get out of it that easily.

“Listen! Can we just forget the whole thing?” Stiles would much rather forget the past and focus on here and now. Him and Derek in his bedroom. Stiles kissed Derek as seductively as he could. But it seemed Derek wasn’t going to be manipulated like that.

“Stiles!” Derek didn’t respond to the kiss. His facial expression was way too serious this early in the morning.

“What do you want me to say? I was in a really bad place last night, okay! Scott and I had a fight at the club, and I was really emotional. Then I saw all those guys flirting with you.”

“Stiles–” Derek tried speaking, but Stiles continued his ranting.

“I got really angry when I thought of them touching you. I couldn’t stand it if you were with anyone else.”

“Stiles. I wasn’t there to flirt or pick up anyone.”

Stiles sighed. “Still – and it wasn’t just last night. The thought of you being with anyone else – it makes me sick. And I know that’s stupid since you weren’t my boyfriend, at the time.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he dared asking his next question. “Are you my boyfriend now? I mean… are we?” Stiles gestured towards Derek and then back to himself.

Derek smiled, but it wasn’t that convincing.

Stiles got scared all of a sudden. Derek had stopped him from doing something terrible last night. But he had never said that they were a couple now. He chickened out and turned the conversation around; he feared Derek’s answer to his earlier question. “Um – I’m just wondering. How did you know I was…”

Stiles gazed deeply into Derek’s eyes as he continued. “How did you know that I – was going to… Do THAT?”

Derek got a serious look on his face. “I’m not really sure myself. You’re going to think I’m crazy when I tell you.” Stiles was intrigued now; he _had_ to know.

“I had a dream.” Derek looked dead serious. But Stiles was confused by that answer; how could Derek dream about something like that? And more importantly, how could something he’d dreamt about actually be true?

“It was more a nightmare than anything else.” Derek centered himself before he started remembering the most terrible nightmare he had ever had. “It felt so real – and you were dead. I was so sad – I was completely devastated. I thought I lost you for good. I remember being at your funeral – Scott was mad at me for showing up; he said it was my fault that you killed yourself. And then I started losing my mind.”

Stiles was listening intensely to every word. Derek’s nightmare was so detailed and complete that it would have fooled anyone. Stiles still wondered how he could have dreamt something like that. If there was some higher meaning behind it. A connection between him and Derek that he himself hadn’t felt yet.

“I woke up in my bed; it had only been about an hour since you left my house. I just had a terrible feeling in my gut that you were in trouble. That my dream had been some kind of warning.”

“So? You‘re psychic now?” Stiles didn’t really believe that, but what other explanation could there be?

Derek shook his head. “I doubt that. I think – you called out to me. In my dream. I could hear your voice calling my name and pull me from my sleep. I just knew you were in dangerand that I had to save you.”

Derek and Stiles just stared at each other for a moment before the conversation continued.

Stiles was in awe. “Wow, you must really – love me?”

Derek gazed deeply into Stiles’ eyes. He took Stiles’ hand gently and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. His skin was so warm; Stiles could feel his heartbeat as Derek spoke.

“Stiles. Since the first day I met you, I’ve been in love with you. It took me some time to realize it and accept it, but I haven’t loved anyone else the way I love you. I was never going to be with anyone else but you… even if you choose to move on and end the relationship we had created. I still wouldn’t have found anyone else – I can’t do it. And even if I could, I never want to be with anyone else. I love you, Stiles. You are the only one I’m going to love for the rest of my life. You are my soul mate.”

“Wow.” Stiles was in awe. “I-I love you too, Derek. And I don’t want anyone else but you.”

Derek smiled again;this time, Stiles could tell that he was truly happy. But Stiles was wondering about something. If what Derek said was true.

“If you love me, and I really believe you do. Really. Then why…” Stiles tried thinking of a way to formulate his question without making it sound as if Derek had been a complete asshole.

Derek beat him to the punch. “Why have I been such a jerk and treated you badly all this time?”

“Well… Yeah.”

Derek lowered his gaze. He started speaking slowly. “I realize that I should have never engaged in any kind of relationship with you.” Derek held his hand up and stopped Stiles from speaking. “Just hear me out before you say something.”

Derek took a deep breath and looked directly into Stiles’ eyes. “When I realized that I was in love with you,that there was no one else in the world whowould make me as happy as you could, I had to make a choice.”

Stiles was sitting on needles. “A choice?”

Derek nodded. “Yes. I could tell you how I felt straight away and convince you to be mine. Even if that might seem like the obvious choice, it wouldn’t be fair to you. I’m not good enough for you.” Stiles’ mouth dropped open. Not good enough? Did he honestly believe that? It was making him sad to hear that Derek had so low self-esteem.

“Originally, I was just going to keep my distance from you. Let you find someone else, be happy.” Derek looked away as a small tear formed in the corner of his eye. “I love you, Stiles – so I would do anything to make you happy. Even if it meant I couldn’t be the one who made you happy.”

Stiles smiled softly; he knew that no matter what Derek had done, be it some of it had been somewhat stupid, he’d always thought about Stiles. Derek continued explaining himself.

“But I couldn’t stay away from you – and after I had a taste of you,I just couldn’t stay away completely.”

Stiles was blushing. “Yeah, that was a great meeting. And I can image it would be hard resist all this.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in response to Stiles’ humor. Stiles cleared his throat. “Anyway – do you really mean it when you say that you want me to be happy?”

“Yes.”

“And I can choose anyone, and you’ll accept it no matter what?”

Derek got a weird look on his face; after a couple of seconds his answer was the same as before. “If someone else can make you happier – I won’t stand in your way.”

Stiles could see his own reflection in Derek’s eyes. That must be how Derek saw him, and he loved him. “Then I choose to be with the man who wants nothing more than to make me happy. You.” Stiles locked lips with Derek, loosing himself in the passion of their kiss. Stiles’ hands were all over Derek, now; he pressed himself against his lover and started getting aroused.

“Stiles?” Derek had a hard time getting his words out in-between Stiles’ fiery kisses. Stiles grabbed Derek by the neck and threw himself back on his bed, forcing Derek to come down with him.

“I’m really curious about having a go of this so called morning-sex. Maybe it’ll end up being my new favorite time of the day.” Stiles was teasing Derek as best he could, grinding and trusting himself upwards and into Derek’s hard body.

Derek was growling softly. “I would love to find out what gets you going in the morning. But we don’t have the time right now.” Derek pulled back and got up from the bed; he reached out his hand to help Stiles get out of bed as well.

“What? Why?” Stiles stretched and ran his hands down his torso, palming at his erection through his briefs.

Derek seemed conflicted, just liked Stiles had hoped. Stiles did not intend to get out of bed; he was hot and practically naked, and Derek was right there for him to use.

“Your father’s waiting downstairs for you – well us.”

Stiles’ sex drive died instantly; the thought of his father hearing or even seeing what was going on in his room killed it. Then another worry entered his mind. “Wait! My father is home. Did he – see you?”

Derek nodded. Stiles got up so fast you’d think his bed was on fire. “He saw you – like that?”

Derek didn’t answer;his expression clearly showed that he did see him. That was only the tip of the iceberg, as Stiles would soon discover. “What did he say? Did you talk to him – this isn’t good.”

“Is something wrong? Are you not supposed to invite men back to your room?” Derek was amused by Stiles’ panic.

Stiles wasn’t amused – his dad did know he liked guys. And when he thought about it, he had talked about Derek a lot. So maybe it wouldn’t be that big of a shock to find out that Stiles had hooked up with Derek. But to find out by meeting your son’s half-naked lover in your own home? Stiles was sure his dad would kill him.

“Stiles.” Derek had stopped smiling. “I told him.”

Stiles didn’t get it to begin with. “Told him what?”

“About last night.” Derek took a small step backwards; he obviously knew that Stiles was going to freak out when he heard he’d told his father that he had tried killing himself.

“WHAT?” Stiles threw his hands in the air; his face turned red and his eyes were wide and full of anger. “Why the fuck would you do something like that? THE FUCK!”

“Stiles – try to calm down. We talked it over and…” Derek’s attempt to calm him down hadn’t worked;Stiles was furious.

“You are so STUPID! Why would you tell him that I tried killing myself?”

“BECAUSE YOU DID!”

Stiles was taken aback by Derek’s tone. He didn’t sound angry at him for what he’d done. He sounded sad. “You can’t just ignore it. You have to talk about it. You need to tell him yourself.”

Stiles was reluctantly pulled into Derek’s arms. Derek was much too strong for him to fight, and once he was in his warm embrace, he started to calm down as he listened to what Derek had to say.

“You need to tell him. He’s your father. He deserves to know, so you both can get passed it.”

Stiles rubbed his face into Derek’s chest. He mumbled something that was hard to make out, but Derek knew what he was saying. “Is he - mad? Does he hate me for what I did?” Stiles was nearly crying at that point.

Derek was caressing his back; he was keeping Stiles safe in his arms. He was going to be there for Stiles no matter what. “No. He’s not mad at you. He loves you. He’s sad that he hasn’t been there for you lately. But he wants to make things better.”

“He’s really not mad?” Stiles’ voice was small.

“No.” Derek lifted Stiles’ face upwards so he could look him in the eyes. “I had to fight him, to keep him from running up here right away. I told him I would get you to come downstairs and talk to him. That it would be easier for you that way.”

“Okay – I mean, I guess you’re right. I need to tell him.” Stiles had started crying just a little. But he was somehow happy. Happy that Derek was there with him, to help him make the right choices. “You are coming with me, right?”

Derek smiled softly. “If you want me to.”

Stiles smiled back at his Werewolf, his Derek, his boyfriend. “I do.”

“Get your clothes on, then; we’ll go talk to him together.”

“Right.” Stiles grabbed his clothes from the floor and put them on as quickly as he could. “You might want to put on a shirt before we go down there.” Stiles gestured towards Derek’s exposed chest. “If I’m going to have a serious talk with my father, I can’t be distracted by all that muscle.”

Derek smirked. “Sure.” He put on his shirt and took Stiles by the hand. “Let’s go.”

Stiles was scared and nervous walking down the stairs. But he knew it would be all right. Derek was going to be there every step of the way to help him. And that made him feel like he could handle anything.

It made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update is a day eirlier than I thought, GO me :P   
> 1/3 chapters for this update.


	6. Regarding relations – Father & son/son’s new boyfriend talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope Stiles' father isn't mad at him. Well, not really since I already know ;) Hope you enjoy.  
> 2/3 chapters for this update.

**Chapter Six: Regarding relations – Father & son/son’s new boyfriend talk. **

 

It had already been 5 minutes since Stiles walked downstairs with Derek. His father had his arms around him, and he had been crying the whole time. Stiles cried as well; they hadn’t spoken a single word since he came down.

Derek touched Stiles lightly on the shoulder in order to get his attention. Stiles didn’t break the hug, but he opened his eyes and looked up to see what Derek wanted. He was gesturing towards the couch.

Stiles understood. He broke his father’s grip on him and spoke softly. “Maybe we should sit down?”

John agreed and walked into the living and sat himself down on the sofa. Stiles and Derek walked after him and sat down next to him.

Stiles was wondering how to begin explaining what had been going on in his life lately. At least his Dad knew about werewolves. Stiles was happy that he didn’t have to explain that as well when he told his father that Derek had sensed he was in danger.

“Stiles – Son?” John’s eyes were red from crying so much. He had cried even before Stiles came downstairs to talk. Stiles didn’t know where to begin, so he just started with what he wanted to say the most.

“Dad, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you – I didn’t mean for something like that to happen. I’m so sorry.”

“Please Son, you don’t have to apologize. I’m the one who’s sorry. I know I haven’t been the best father lately. I’ve just been so busy at work – and I know that’s no excuse.” John stopped for a moment. “I’m just so happy that you are okay.”

Derek was right ** _;_** his father wasn’t angry with him at all. He was sad because he thought that he had failed his son. “It’s not your fault, Dad…I.”

“It’s mine.” Derek cut Stiles off before he could continue. “I’m the one who hurt your son. So if you are going to blame anyone – blame me.”

Stiles was caught off guard, and his father got a severe look on his face. He looked at Stiles and asked. “He’s the one who stopped you last night?” Stiles just nodded. His father, still looking serious, got up from his seat and stood in front of Derek.

Derek got up in response. Stiles knew Derek well enough to know that whatever his father did at that point, he would accept as being fair.

John pulled Derek close and hugged him. Derek looked as surprised as Stiles was. As his father began crying again, Derek looked baffled, it clearly wasn’t the reaction he had expected. “Thank you for saving my son.”

Derek just nodded; he was at a loss for words. John started smiling a little as he let go of Derek. “No matter what happens in the future – know that I’m grateful of the man who saved my boy.”

John sat himself down beside Stiles again; Derek, still looking somewhat confused by the whole incident, sat down as well.

Stiles couldn’t help smiling after seeing such a moment between his father and the guy he loved. “I’m really happy that you aren’t mad at Derek. Because you are going to see a lot more of him from now on.”

John and Derek lifted an eyebrow almost in unison and looked at Stiles. John just smiled at them both. “I had a feeling about you two. You talk about him all the time.”

Stiles blushed. “Not all the time.” Derek couldn’t help laughing after hearing that.

“You are more than welcome in our house, Derek. But maybe you could try wearing a shirt when you are here?” John’s request seemed more than reasonable.

Stiles quickly added. “I told you.”

Derek responded clearly. “Yes sir.”

John seemed pleased. Stiles felt good knowing that his father and Derek would get along nicely. His father placed both hands on his shoulders.

“Son, about last night.”

Stiles froze; he knew that his father deserved to know what happened. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Do you want to talk to someone about it? Do you need to see a professional?”

“A shrink?” Stiles got a little offended. Even if he knew that his father was only trying to help him, and that what he was offering might help him deal with what had happened.

“NO!” Stiles didn’t want to see anyone about anything. He didn’t want to talk with anyone about it. “I just want to move passed it… I’m better now. It was a onetime thing. Promise!”

Derek and John were exchanging looks. Stiles got up from the sofa and threw his hands in the air. “I’m not crazy!” Stiles’ inner voice was screaming at him. _MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T ACT CRAZY WHEN YOU SAY THAT!_

Derek got up; he grabbed Stiles’ hands and spoke as calmly as he could. “We’re not saying that. We’re just worried about you.”

John stood up as well. “We just want what’s best for you. So you will get better.”

“What’s best for me is if we just forget about it! I’m over it – so please.” Stiles noticed Derek sending John a look. And no sooner had he done that, did Stiles’ father stop pressuring him.

“Alright, if that’s what you really want.” His father was hugging Stiles again, crying. Tears of joy, he said. “I’m just so happy that you are okay.”

_Bi bib … bib bib._

Stiles got a text; he didn’t look at it since he was in the middle of a serious conversation. But his father put on his best smile and told him it was okay. “Other people need to talk to you as well. We’ll talk more lately; we can go out for dinner?”

Stiles smiled back at his father. “Can Derek come?”

“Oh – I don’t want to get in the way. You have a lot to talk about.”

“Nonsense, of course you are invited. We’ll all go out; we can get to know each other some more, Derek.”

Derek agreed. Stiles was happy. “Great.”

John kissed his son on the forehead and started walking up the stairs. “I need to get some sleep if I’m going to be worth anything tonight. I think I’m getting too old for working all night.” John looked at Derek. “You are going to be with him all day?”

Stiles didn’t need a chaperone, but given what he had just put his father through he let that one slide.

Derek nodded. “He’ll be safe.”

“Good. Be back at six if you decide to go anywhere.”

“We will. Goodnight, Dad.”

John walked upstairs. Stiles got another text.

_Bib bib…_

Then another. Derek was looking at him in search of answers. Stiles looked at his phone. It was Scott.

 

[Hi Stiles. Buddy. Listen

I’m having a really hard time remembering what happened last night.

You were at the club, right?]

 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Scott after what he had said last night. He looked at the next text.

 

[Stiles – I have this feeling like I’ve done something stupid. Hope I didn’t hurt you?]

 

“It’s just Scott; I don’t want to talk to him.” Stiles looked at the last text he had gotten.

 

[Danny says I was a jerk. Can I call you – I’m calling!]

 

♪ I Love the nightlife. I like to boogie.♪

Derek was staring at Stiles’ phone. “Aren’t you going to answer?” Stiles wasn’t sure. But it seemed like Scott wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He picked up.

♪ At the Disco… ♪

“Hello?”

“Stiles? Hi … um, how are you feeling today?”

“Listen, Scott! If you have something to say, then just say it.” Stiles could hear Scott moving around on the other end, clearly thinking about what to say next.

“Can you come over? I need to talk to you. I have to apologize about what I said.”

Stiles didn’t answer at first, but Derek gave him a look that seemed to be saying that he should be nice to his friend since he was trying to make up for his mistake. “We can be at your place in 10?”

“We?”

“Me and Derek.”

“Derek’s coming?”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No, sorry. No problem. See you soon.”

“Bye.”

Stiles hung up;he looked at Derek who was staring at him in disbelieve. “What?”

Derek had a grin on his face. “Nothing. I just didn’t realize that attempted suicide was such a great confidence booster.”

Stiles didn’t answer him; he glared back at him while he opened the front door.

“Too early?” Derek walked outside and waited for Stiles to follow.

“You think?” Stiles shut the door behind him. “You know, Scott doesn’t like you very much.”

“Should I worry about that?”

Stiles wondered about it as he got into his jeep, and Derek got into the passenger seat beside him. “No, I guess not. He says he wants to apologize for last night. He said some really bad things about you, you know.”

Derek nodded. “Yes, I could hear it all from the bar.”

Stiles was surprised. “You mean… you were listening in? You were spying on me?”

Derek hesitated, but eventually he came clean. “I was at the club, keeping an eye on you. I wanted to know if… you found someone else.”

Stiles started laughing after hearing that. “What? Seriously? You were worried that someone was going to hit on me. That’s fucking hilarious. And here I was thinking that you couldn’t care any less about me being there.”

Derek didn’t care commenting on it, so Stiles returned to the subject of Scott. “So you know what he said to me. I don’t know if I can forgive him – he really hurt me.” Stiles’ hands were clutching at the wheel as he drove, anger and sadness beginning to take hold of him as he thought about what Scott had said.

Derek placed his hand gently on Stiles’ knee. “He wasn’t himself, you know. The Wolfsbane they used makes you unstable. It doesn’t affect you physically – it affects you emotionally.”

Stiles thought about what Derek had said. He was going to talk to Scott no matter what he decided to do about their friendship. He owed Scott a chance to at least apologize and explain himself. Stiles parked the jeep in front of Scott’s house.

Derek got out of the car and went to open Stiles’ door for him. Stiles smirked. “Such a gentleman.” Derek just smiled back. He took Stiles by the hand. “Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a nice ring-tone. Wonder if I can get that for my own phone?


	7. Regarding relations. My on again, off again, best friend, Scott.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs to lock Derek and Scott in a room together and make them stay there until they start being nice to each other.

**Chapter Seven: Regarding relations. My on again, off again, best friend, Scott.**

 

Scott had obviously been waiting by the door as it opened when Stiles and Derek walked from the car. Stiles felt dizzy. Scott was his best friend, his _brother,_ and he was still feeling hurt about what he had said last night. Even if Derek had tried explaining that if he and Isaac had been on some form of Wolfsbane, he wouldn’t have known what he had done.

That didn’t help Stiles forgive Scott – in a way, it made it worse. If Scott needed to by high or otherwise affected by various things in order to tell Stiles how he really felt about things, what kind of relationship did they have? Stiles wanted to forgive his friend, he wanted to make up and move passed what happened.

He just didn’t know if he could.

Derek kept himself in the background as Scott greeted them. He looked more nervous than even the first time he had gone on a date with Allison. Stiles liked that Scott was nervous; it meant that he regretted what had happened.

Unfortunately for Stiles, thinking about the time he and Scott had prepared for his date with Allison made Stiles remember all the good things about his friendship with Scott.

_No! Stop thinking about that – I’m mad at him!_

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, almost as if he knew what he was thinking. He must have felt a shift in Stiles. Stiles just shook his head and walked inside the house.

Scott was eyeing Derek as they stood there in the hall; Stiles could clearly hear Scott asking why the hell Derek was there. However, right now Stiles wasn’t interested in what Scott thought about Derek.

“So?” Stiles looked irritable, his mouth tightly closed and his brows raised high. Arms crossed and his feet firmly placed as he stood there waiting for Scott’s answer.

Scott’s eyes moved between Derek and Stiles. “Can we talk? Just the two of us?”

Stiles didn’t think before he answered. “Derek is with me now.” Realizing what he had said, Stiles added. “So there’s no reason to keep things from him.”

Scott looked stunned.

“It’s okay.” Derek mollified. “I understand if Scott doesn’t want me here; I’ll wait outside.”

Stiles didn’t agree to it, but Derek had already opened the door and was on his way before Stiles had a chance to object. The conversation didn’t exactly flow any easier after Derek had left. Stiles didn’t want to admit that he might be acting unfair towards Scott by insisting that Derek stayed – Scott had never liked Derek. And Stiles owed him to at least hear what he had to say in his defense. He was still pissed, though.

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to be a little nicer to Derek.”

“What? After all he’s done to you? Now that he’s suddenly decided to date you, I’m supposed to forgive him?” It was clearly easier for Scott as well to argue about Derek instead of handling the problem on hand.

“I love him, and he loves me too. If you’re my friend, you’ll understand that. Sometimes you hurt the people you love. But he only did what he thought was best. Can you understand that?”

“Yes.” Scott looked saddened; his eyes were lowered and his hands were fiddling around with his keychain in an attempt to keep them busy.

Stiles bit his tongue – it seemed he struck a nerve with Scott. He began realizing that Scott knew the feeling of hurting someone he loved in an attempt to keep them safe all too well. Stiles rubbed his neck with one hand and gestured towards Scott with the other. “I know that you – I know that you’re worried about me. And I appreciate that. I do.”

Scott looked up and seemed happy for a second before he asked. “But?”

Stiles sighed. “But – you.” Stiles was unsure of how to explain it without sharing a crucial detail about last night with Scott. Even if Scott was like a brother to him, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to tell him that he almost committed suicide. It was strange, really, the biggest reason why he didn’t want to tell Scott was that he didn’t want him to worry or blame himself for what he _almost_ did.

“Last night was really tough on me – and you didn’t help me with all that shit you said about Derek. You’re my friend; you’re supposed to look out for me. But all you did was tell me how stupid I was for loving Derek, for wanting him. You were too busy getting high with your new best friend.”

Scott bit his lip. “I’m sorry.” He paused, put his keychain away, and focused more intensely on Stiles than before. “We’ve been out of sync lately, we’ve changed. And that’s no excuse for acting like a jerk, I know. I have felt as if I’ve been losing more and more of my friend each day. Losing you to – him.” Scott looked at the door, clearly gesturing towards Derek on the other side.

Stiles thought about what Scott had just said. That he had been losing him to Derek. He couldn’t really argue with that – in some way it was true. Stiles had put everything else on hold if there was even a remote chance to be with Derek. He had neglected their friendship, and really thinking about what he’d done made Stiles feel awful. “I didn’t realize it was that obvious, that he and I – were together.”

“I’m a werewolf, Stiles; I can smell him all over you.” Scott couldn’t hide all his anger as he said it, but he kept calm. “I’m surprised you didn’t realize that.”

That was so obvious – werewolves and their fucking sense of smell. “You never said anything.”

“Neither did you.”

Scott had a point; Stiles had never mentioned anything about him and Derek to Scott. Had it just been because he knew that Scott didn’t like Derek? Or was there a deeper meaning behind it? “So you’ve known that I’ve been seeing Derek all this time – why didn’t you ask me about it?”

Each time that Stiles said Derek’s name, Scott’s eyes twitched and glowed for a second before he regained his composure. Stiles knew all too well what flashing eyes meant for a werewolf; his emotions were running high. Scott obviously resented Derek.

“Do you remember when we had plans to spend the afternoon together – your dad and my mom were working that night. We were going to see that new movie, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.” Scott waited for Stiles to answer him.

Stiles was curious about what that had to do with anything. “Yes, but you got sick soon after I got here.”

Scott smiled at that point. “You really are too naive.” Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion.

“You weren’t sick?”

“No, werewolves don’t get sick like that. If I was sick it wouldn’t just be an upset stomach or the flue.”

Stiles bellowed. “You lied to me!”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Scott shifted his weight from one side to the other. “You smelled like him.”

Stiles watched as his friend forced himself to continue speaking, even though it was clearly hard for him to do. “I was so surprised that you were covered in his scent when you came over – I panicked. It was clear that Derek had claimed you. I didn’t want to accept it; he wasn’t good enough for you – he still isn’t.”

Stiles tried speaking. “Sco-”

“I went to his house. To confront him about it.” Scott paused and looked Stiles in the eye.

Stiles was processing all this new information; Derek hadn’t mentioned that Scott had called him out on their relationship.

“He didn’t try to hide it; he knew it would have been pointless to try. So I asked him what his intentions were.” Stiles felt warm inside after hearing that Scott had tried to protect him. “He told me something horrible, something I couldn’t accept.”

Stiles eyes widened – what could Derek possibly have said to make Scott react like that?

“He told me that he was in love with you – but he hadn’t meant for you to be together. That he would never be able to give you what you wanted, but he couldn’t say no if you kept coming back.” Scott started pacing back and forth. “I told him that it wouldn’t be fair to keep seeing you if he didn’t intend to take it any further. That he should either commit fully or leave you alone.”

“I didn’t know that, Scott. That you did that for me.”

“He kept saying that he couldn’t give you what you needed. That he was broken and shit like that.” The last sentence was almost shouted at the door. “I told him, fuck that crap. He couldn’t just use you like that. He couldn’t string you along because he couldn’t handle things. I warned him!” Scott’s eyes were burning bright yellow as he continued. “I wasn’t going to let him do that to you. I told him to stay away from you if he couldn’t make you happy.”

Stiles had forgiven Scott during his story; he couldn’t stay mad at him no matter what. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest with how wrong he had been. Just as Derek, Scott only wanted what was best for Stiles. In his own misguided way, he was looking out for Stiles.

Slowly and almost without Stiles’ knowledge, soft, wet tears started falling down his cheeks. God, _god!_ How could he have misunderstood the situation so entirely? Scott didn’t _hate_ him. Not for liking a guy like Derek, not for _anything._ AndStiles had acted so stupid last night because he thought nobody cared about him when in fact it was the exact opposite.

Now that he saw that Scott and Derek both loved him, he felt so silly for having thought about taking his own life. Scott’s expression softened when he saw Stiles cry; he came closer and asked him what was wrong.

“I did something terrible – I’m so stupid, Scott.” Stiles couldn’t keep it in anymore; he had to tell Scott everything that had happened.

Scott looked nervously at his friend. “What? I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

“I almost killed myself.” Stiles shouted it out. He didn’t mean to do it, but the words just erupted out of him. He lost control. Scott just stared at him in disbelieve. Stiles tried speaking as he cried. “I’m so sorry, I just felt so alone. I’ve misunderstood everything. I thought you _hated_ me.”

Stiles could feel Scott’s arms around him, so he stretched out his arms as well and pulled Scott close. Scott was crying as well as they stood there holding each other. It took some time before Scott spoke.

“It’s my fault – It’s because of what I said. GOD. I’m so sorry, Stiles. I never meant to hurt you. I was just so angry that you kept wasting your time on him. That you couldn’t see you deserved so much better.”

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault for not telling you about it – you’re my best friend, for Christ’s sake! I should have trusted you – I could have saved us both so much hardship.”

Scott broke the hug; he looked at the door again. “It’s Derek’s fault; he’s the one who hurt you.”

Stiles thought a lot about how he felt and his answer to what Scott had said, knowing full well that Derek would hear every word from behind the door. “Derek did hurt me.” He paused. “But I truly believe that he did the best he could. The only thing he wants is to make me happy, and even if you don’t understand it – even if he doesn’t understand – he makes me happy. I love him. I’m sure Derek understands that you never intended to hurt me, so I’m asking you to do the same.”

Scott didn’t say anything at first; he was just looking at Stiles. They had both stopped crying when he sighed and forced a half smile. “I guess so. If you forgive him – I guess I can try to do the same.”

Stiles immediately started feeling better. He smiled back at Scott. “Who knew a few tears were all it took to change your mind about Derek.”

Scott just huffed. Stiles laughed and smiled at his friend. Eventually, Scott and Stiles relaxed and could return to their usual self, and Derek returned shortly after. It still took more than one try for Scott not to snap back at everything that Derek did or said, but eventually it did happen. Stiles didn’t think that Derek and Scott would be best friends right away – or ever, for that matter – but they accepted that Stiles loved them both and didn’t want to lose either. And that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy feelings!


	8. Stiles the teenage witch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Stiles to begin his training :)   
> We can't let Derek and Scott have all the fun.

**Chapter Eight: Stiles the teenage witch.**

 

Stiles was excited. _Super_ excited! Today was the day he would start learning magic. He wasn’t exactly sure why Dr. Deaton had finally agreed to teaching him, when he had been asking and begging him to do so for over a month now without any results. Why now?

Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about it too much; he should just be happy that he was finally going to be learning magic – real magic. Not some parlor tricks or slide of hand movements you could use when playing poker. Oh no. Spells, enchantments and beast-ology were things Stiles desired to learn and were finally going to be taught.

Obviously, he had started reading and researching all things supernatural ever since Scott was bitten, but it had been surprisingly hard to find anything truly relevant on the internet or the public library. Having someone who actually knew magic and had studied themselves teach him would surly propel his advances forward.

Stiles felt confident in himself since he had already succeeded in working spells beforehand, so he was already ahead in his mind. Stiles was a little nervous; it felt like the very first day of school. His father would usually be the one who helped him prepare and make sure he got there on the first day. But Stiles wasn’t a little kid anymore, and this wasn’t a normal school activity. More importantly, Derek was the one who made sure Stiles got there in time for his very first magic lesson.

Derek had been acting strange all morning, even though he was doing the same things and smiling in that same delicious way he always did. Something was off; Stiles thought he could literally see worry in his eyes.

Stiles and Derek were standing outside the pet pharmacy, and Derek was holding Stiles’ hand firmly. “I know you’ve been talking about this constantly for the last week.” He paused when Stiles frowned at him. “But are you sure you want to do this? It might not be what you‘re expecting.”

Stiles wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but he was sure he wanted to do this. “I’m ready for anything. It’s going to be great to finally get some hands on experience. And Dr. Deaton is rather nice and has actually studied magic himself. So – I really couldn’t be asking for more in a teacher, right?”

“Right.” Derek didn’t sound that convincing. He took a deep breath before he continued. “I’m just worried that it won’t be everything you wanted it to be. And even if Deaton is a nice boss to Scott and has helped you guys before, it doesn’t mean he’s the same person when it comes to magic.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles wasn’t following.

“He’s been the emissary to my family for years, and I’ve met many of the other emissaries when I was young. A human who can deal with a pack of werewolves on equal footing – you can never be too careful.”

Stiles still wasn’t exactly sure what Derek meant by that, but he appreciate the fact that Derek was looking out for him. “I’ll be careful, if that will make you feel better. Besides, with all the knowledge I’m going to get about the supernatural, I can be of much more help to you if something happens.”

Derek muttered to himself. “Knowing my luck, something is bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Right, so I’m going to be prepared for anything.”

“Anything?” Derek took a long hard look at Stiles, running his hands up and down his sides. “Well, it’s been nice knowing you. But I guess you are going to be too busy to have any time for me now.”

Stiles couldn’t stop laughing; Derek was so stupid sometimes. That was one of the things he loved about him, how he always made him laugh. “I’ll always have time for you. I’ll make time.”

Derek kissed Stiles hard and added. “You better! Want me to go with you inside?”

“No thanks, I need to be a big boy now. Stop relying on everyone else all the time.”

Stiles felt Derek’s hand grabbing his crotch so fast he couldn’t defend himself if he wanted to. “OH!”

Derek had a wicked smile on his face. “You really are a big boy.” He placed one last kiss on Stiles’ lips before he walked towards his car, calling back to him. “Have fun – text me when you want me to pick you up.”

Stiles was left alone in the parking lot, slightly confused and rather horny. But he didn’t have time for that right now; he needed to focus. This was the first day of the rest of his life.

“Hello?” Stiles popped his head through the door to see if anyone was there. “Dr. Deaton?” He continued walking further inside in search of his new teacher. “Hello?”

Stiles felt something on his back; he jumped in the air with surprise and shrieked.

“Hello, Stiles. Just in time, I see.” Deaton greeted him calmly.

Stiles’ heart was still racing a mile a minute. “Holy fuck… don’t scare me like that!”

Deaton’s face was unchanged by Stiles’ comment. He stood there watching Stiles without saying anything.

“So, Doc. I’m ready for my first lesson.” Stiles did his best to make a great first impression as his new student. Although the screaming probably hadn’t helped much.

Deaton, still looking totally unmoved by anything he said, simple responded. “Follow me.” They walked passed the front area of the shop and through the back where the animal cages and storage rooms were. Deaton opened a door into a small room with dim lighting and a barred window.

Stiles looked inside; Deaton had clearly set this up as a kind of study for Stiles to use. There was a small desk and achair in the room. Besides that – _books_. The room was filled with books from top to bottom. Standing in bookcases around the walls, lying in piles on the floor. They were everywhere. “Wow, are all these magic books?” Stiles was in awe at the sheer amount of knowledge in the room.

“If by that you mean, are the books themselves magic, then no.” Deaton picked up one of the tomes lying on the desk. “But they contain all the basic knowledge you’ll need to practice magic.”

Stiles’ eyes were flying around the room; he was trying to get an idea of just how many books there were.

Deaton continued without delay. “You’ll start with these ones. Once you have finished learning what they have to offer, we’ll advance to the next subject.” He put down the book again and walked to the door.

Stiles looked at the book Deaton had just put down. _Angelic runes_. “Is it some form of ancient language?”

Deaton explained roughly. “It’s the first of three you’ll need to learn to read and write in order for you to unlock any of the secrets in the rest of the books. Magical scripture is vital when reading ancient scrolls or encrypting your work so only those who have been properly trained can access it.” He paused and took a hold off the doorknob. “The books stay in this room. You can study here as often as you like, but only in here. You can take any notes you make with you when you leave, though. And, Stiles!” Deaton had a severe look on his face. He didn’t look angry or anything like that, but somehow every word he said held an amount of authority that Stiles had never felt before. “I’m not here to hold your hand. I’m allowing you to learn everything that I know. All these books are my legacy.” Then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Stiles walked around the small room, looking at all the different books before he sat himself down by the desk. He opened the first volume. _Angelic runes_. Stiles hadn’t realized that he would need to learn to read and write runes in order to learn magic. He didn’t mind; he wanted to learn everything there was to know about the supernatural. As long as he would eventually get to learn the good stuff, it would be worth the hard work in the end.

Stiles studied hard that day– and every day for the next three weeks without complaining. Derek had asked him about how it was going with his training. Stiles wished he could say that he’d at least learned one proper spell by then. But he hadn’t.

Magical scripture was all he was thinking about and studying at the moment. He had far from mastered it; however, he had started to be able to read general texts in the books without having to translate every single rune all the time.

He was making progress. Deaton had told Stiles to keep his body in shape as well as his mind. Scott would often help him with his workouts in-between his own work. So far, Stiles was nowhere near beating Scott in one of their mock-battles. He still hadn’t learned any offensive spell he could use in a fight. In fact, now two months into his training, he still hadn’t learned a single spell from Deaton.

Stiles started getting impatient. He wasn’t expecting to master the mysteries of the universe in a week. He understood that you needed to get the basic knowledge first before you could move on to the more advanced stuff. But not having learned anything practical yet – what was the point of learning to read and write runes and dead tongues? What was the point if he wasn’t going to learn something he could use the next time his friends were in trouble?

“I think you are ready to move on to a more advanced book.” Deaton had reviewed what Stiles had learned so far. “You can take that book there.”

Stiles picked up the book as he was told. It was old and bound in leather. This looked promising, a real magic book. Stiles was eager and opened the book to read the title and subject of it. “Heart and mind. The foundations of spells.”

Finally a book about spells. It must have some form of useful spells he could learn. Stiles quickly sat down and started deciphering the text; he couldn’t wait to get his hands on some cool spell he could practice.

Deaton left Stiles to study by himself as he usually did. Stiles was on fire and working faster on this book than any other.

_Emotions – Will – Mana._

Stiles was starting to understand what the book was about after a good hour; the foundations of spells and weaving magic was detailed within the tome. Apparently, you needed emotion and willpower if you wanted to cast spells effectively. There wasn’t a specific amount of power needed for spells to work. It always varied depending on various factors like celestial constellations, the force applied by the contradicting law of nature depending on which spell you were working. And most importantly, how much emotion and will were applied.

Emotion and will; Stiles tried imagining it when used in a spell. He didn’t want to strain his mind too much at the moment; he kept it simple to understand the basic principle.

_So let’s say I want to move an object with my mind._ Stiles focused on his pencil resting on the desk; he held out his hand and went over it step by step. _Will – that’s to do with knowledge. Gravity is working against me, but if I push it away instead of trying to lift it up, it won’t be as strong. I have to add potential energy to the pen._ Stiles’ closed his eyes and pictured the energy entering the pen. _I’m changing the pen’s state of motion; rest becomes motion by applying force._ Stiles could feel a surge of energy inside him and a sense of power he had never felt before. _Emotion – wants and needs are strong emotions. I want the pen to move so I will feel good. I need it to move!_

Will and emotion, Stiles heard a slight tapping sound. He opened his eyes and was overwhelmed by the feeling inside. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before; it was surreal and impossible to accurately describe. The closest he could come was the feeling when your heart skipped a beat.

The pen was on the floor, it was on the – floor! _FUCKING YES!_ Stiles jumped from the chair and pushed the desk out of his way. He was beyond ecstatic, buzzing with joy even if it had only been a small pen and not something more impressive like a car. You had to start somewhere, right?

Stiles picked up the pen; he looked at it for a long time with a smile on his face. He continued studying and practice using his theory of moving objects on a high note for the rest of the day. Although the current volume had helped him do magic for the first time since he started his training, it was only full of meditation technics and more theories on energy and matter transference. Still no spells.

Stiles packed up for the day; Derek wasn’t going to pick him up today. Stiles was having dinner with his father that night, just the two of them. Stiles’ father had been insisting on one evening a week where it would be just him and Stiles. Derek was welcome any other day, but Thursday was father & son night.

Stiles walked towards the entrance and the parking lot; it would take him passed Deaton’s office. He was always working while Stiles studied. Stiles stopped in front of the office. Should he tell Deaton about his success? Even if Stiles had been allowed to study there and granted access to his books, he didn’t really seem to be interested in his progress. He hadn’t been the teacher Stiles had expected.

A notion entered his mind. What if Deaton was waiting for Stiles to make the first move? Maybe the reason he hadn’t taught Stiles any spells yet was that he hadn’t asked him directly. Maybe he thought he wasn’t ready.

Stiles was feeling confident after his success with moving the pen; he was going to confront Deaton and ask him to start teaching him real spells. He knocked on the door once before entering. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Deaton gestured for him to sit down; he was also sitting at the desk covered in papers. “What can I do for you?” Deaton continued working without looking up.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Let me just say that I’m really happy – and grateful – that you’ve allowed me to study magic here and that you let me use all your books. Really grateful.”

Deaton finally looked at him; his expression seemed to say **where are you going with this?** Stiles continued speaking so he wouldn’t forget what he was going to say. “The thing is that I was expecting this to be different; I was expecting you to be a little more hands on.”

“I see.” A short clear answer. Deaton looked as calm and collected as he always did.

“I mean… today was the first time in almost three months that I’ve actually used magic since I started my training. And…”

Deaton raised his hand and stopped Stiles from talking. “You’ve used magic today?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point I’m making. I want to learn something practical, things I can use the next time someone threatens my friends. And let’s face it, that happens a lot around here.”

Deaton took a long hard look at Stiles before he asked. “So what exactly is it that you want?”

“Spells. I want to learn how to defend myself and the people I love if something happens.”

“Stiles. Listen carefully to what I’m about to say.” Wow, that was never a good way to start a conversation. “The fact that you asked me directly means that you’ve grown and become more confident as a person. And that you’ve already managed to utilize your power means that I was right about you. You are naturally gifted when it comes to magic and potentially very powerful.”

Stiles wished that he had asked Deaton sooner – things were going great! Until he heard the next thing Deaton said. “But I am never going to teach you spells.”

What? Why not? Hadn’t he just said that Stiles was naturally gifted with magic and shit?

“Why not?” Stiles had to keep himself in check; he was close to freaking out.

“I doubt that anyone of them have told you this, but the only reason I’m letting you study here is because Scott and Derek asked me. I told them both that I wasn’t a suitable teacher for you, but they both insisted. Eventually, I was convinced by Derek to let you study here and push you in the right direction.”

Stiles was gob smacked; he didn’t really know what to say. “So? What exactly does that mean?” He still couldn’t understand why Deaton refused to teach him any spells or why he said he wasn’t a suitable teacher for him.

“People are born with a predisposition to be better at some things than other. It doesn’t mean that you can’t teach yourself these skills that are missing, but there are certain things that you are naturally better at than others. The type of magic that you are naturally drawn to is different than the kind I practice.”

Stiles understood every word he said, but the meaning behind them still eluded him. “What do you mean by the type of magic I’m drawn to?”

Deaton didn’t speak at first; there was a long pause and a serious feel in the air. “I’m all about balance; the laws of nature must be maintained. Spiritual magic and meditation are essential in the style of magic I practice. Communing with nature and restoring balance where it is needed is what I’m all about.”

That was all well and good, but he hadn’t really answered Stiles’ question. If that was the type of magic that Deaton practiced, and he said that it was different from the kind of magic Stiles was gifted at, then what exactly was that?

“So what you’re saying is that you can’t teach me anything?”

“You could probably master anything I threw at you; it would just be a matter of time. But I can’t teach you what you want to know. It’s not in my nature.” Deaton was final in his tone of voice.

Stiles smashed the palm of his hands down on the desk. “You keep avoiding it – tell me!” Stiles startled himself; he wasn’t sure why he had started getting so angry. He desperately wanted to know what Deaton obviously avoided telling him.

Deaton wasn’t moved by Stiles’ reaction, or if he was, he definitely didn’t show it. But Stiles got his answer. “Entropy.”

“Entro – what?” Stiles was on the edge of his seat.

“Death. More specifically – Blood Magic.”

Stiles felt numb – Blood Magic. He wasn’t completely sure of what it entailed. Deaton obviously wasn’t a practitioner of that kind of magic himself, and that scared Stiles somehow. “Blood Magic?”

Deaton nodded in agreement. “It is magic that focuses on manipulating the life force. Affecting the physical world directly by forcing your will to manifest itself.” He changed his expression and it became hard as he finished explaining. “It is in complete contradiction with my beliefs and magic style. But – I have to say that it is a pretty rare talent to have.”

Death, Blood. It sounded violent; Stiles couldn’t focus on more than one thing at that time. “Is it evil? Am I…”

“No one in this world is born evil, Stiles. The question you have to answer is whether or not magic that hurts someone else, no matter the reason or circumstances, is evil? If so, then Blood Magic is just that.”

Stiles had started spacing out, barely hearing Deaton speak anymore. His world was starting to crumple down around him once more. Why was he born with that kind of power?

“STILES!” Deaton forced him from his trancelike state. “What you decide to do – it determines if you are good or evil. With the right intentions, all magic can be a force for good – or evil. It is the person who wields it that matters.”

Stiles got up from the chair; he had a faraway look in his eyes. He felt as if his mind had left his body behind. There was no emotion as he said. “Thank you – I’m going home now.” He turned and moved slowly; he still hadn’t completely wrapped his head around all this new information. All he could think about as he drove home was _AM I EVIL?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed :)


	9. No one mourns the wicked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles :(   
> What will he do now that he knows about his powers?

**Chapter Nine: No one mourns the wicked.**

 

The door shut behind him; Stiles had just gotten home from the pet pharmacy, his thoughts still messy after he learned that he had a talent for Blood Magic. What was Blood Magic, and was it evil? Stiles had many ideas based on the name and Deaton’s reaction to it.

It was probably a good thing that nobody was home and that he didn’t have plans with Derek. For once, Stiles was happy that no one was around him.

He frantically paced back and forth the hallway; _calm down! CALM DOWN!_ He couldn’t calm himself down no matter what he did, though. His heart was pounding hard and rabbit-fast in his chest, his breath clogged up and shortened and he was bathed in sweat. _Oh God, oh God!_ Was he having a panic attack? Stiles hadn’t had one in ages – he thought he was over them, _god damnit!_

Something felt different about this one; even if he never would have thought it possible, it was more intense than anything else he had ever felt. Stiles shut his eyes and covered his ears with his hands; he fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

He needed answers. Someone to tell him that he wasn’t going insane. Someone to help him understand the power inside him. He wished so desperately for a sign to help him understand.

A pop! Energy being released from within him and taking his pain and confusion with it. Stiles heard the faint sound of glass breaking. He opened his eyes. Somehow, he already knew where the sound had come from and was moving towards it. Drawn.

He got up. His fingers ran along the edge of the picture frame with the photo of his mother; it was hanging on the wall over the staircase. There was a crack in the glass, fine lines zigzagging across the surface.

Was this a sign? Stiles had calmed down and the anxiety was gone, his heartbeat steady and his breathing controlled and relaxed once again. Stiles missed his mother each day – the initial pain of losing her had faded over time, but the loss was no less now than when he was younger.

Stiles used to look at pictures of his mother every day; he would stare at her long light-brown hair that had a slight wave to it. Her smile was the greatest smiled he had ever seen, so warm and inviting. She was so beautiful.

Why had the glass broken? Why now? Stiles didn’t know why, he didn’t understand it. Yet, there was something more to it than mere coincidence. He had the sudden urge to look at his mom’s old things. Stiles knew where his father had stored them in the garage. The boxes with her stuff were on the shelf, right at the top all tugged away nicely. There was something inside one of them that he needed, something he had to find more than anything else in the world. He ran quickly to the garage.

Old pictures, a teddy bear. School papers and other things with no real value other than sentiment. Only one thing interested Stiles right now; he was being guided towards it. Almost all the way down at the bottom of one box was what Stiles had been looking for; it was strange to realize that it had been just that very thing he had wanted to find, yet he didn’t even know what it was.

A book – bound in red leather. Maybe it was some kind of journal; he couldn’t recall having seen it before. Stiles picked it up; the tingling sensation of electricity ran through his body as soon as he touched it. There was power here – and suddenly he found himself afraid. There was more power there than he had ever felt before, maybe more than he could handle.

Stiles, still being pulled by some unseen force, left the garage behind and brought the uncovered book with him upstairs to his bedroom. He jumped onto his bed, holding the book firmly in his hands. This had belonged to his mother. What was it exactly? Why did it emanate power the likes Stiles had never felt before? Stiles looked at it closely; it was locked by a metal clasp and there was no sign of a keyhole or mechanism to open it anywhere on it. Stiles’ curiosity had already skyrocketed and overruled any notion that told him that it might be better to leave the book alone.

But he couldn’t open it.

What was this book? What secrets did it contain? And why did his mother have such a thing? Everything was flying around inside Stiles’ head; he _had_ to figure it out. He had to unlock the secrets of the book. He got up from his bed and walked over to his desk where his notes from Dr. Deaton’s magic books were scattered around. _Magic seals? Unbinding? Where would I be if I were a magic rune? AHA!_

Stiles grabbed the paper he had been looking for; it seemed like having studied magical scripture was actually going to help him out here. He turned and faced the book still lying on his bed. Stiles held out his hand and drew the runes he needed in the air and visualized them with his mind’s eye.

_UNBIND!_ Stiles stood there in the middle of his bedroom – nothing happened, it had no effect whatsoever. He lowered his hand and stared at the book feeling defeated. Was that all he had? Was that really all he had to show for after all the work he had done – NO WAY!

Stiles stormed out of his room and ran downstairs to the living room; he grabbed a black marker and some candles from the drawer. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some salt and sage, mixed it together and grinded it into a fine powder. Luckily, Stiles had started stoking up on supplies he could use for rituals after he had started studying magic ** _;_** now was the time to reap the rewards for all his hard work and preparation. If Deaton wouldn’t teach him spells, he would just have to figure it out for himself. He rushed upstairs as he thought of his mission. He was going to open that book and figure out what was inside. He was going to master whatever power he had inside on his own – he was _more_ than capable enough. And most importantly, he was going to show Deaton that he had made a mistake when he had refused to teach him.

Stiles placed the book on the floor and drew a circle around it with the marker; he added three smaller circles on the outside with a three-inches gab in-between and placed the candles inside them. He drew runes along the inside of the big circle and one single rune beside each of the candles.

Stiles sprinkled the salt and sage powder around the circle and his room. He was ready. Stiles stood firmly in front of the book, looking down at it with his back against the door, facing the center of his room.

_Focus! A rune that unbinds, unlocks and reveals._ The three candles suddenly lit. _The circle contains and focuses the magic. My will determines the outcome. My passion fuels my spell. UNBIND! UNLOCK! REVEAL!_

Power was rising within Stiles; the book didn’t respond to his first attempt to open it. God _damnit!_ He tried once more.

_UNBIND! UNLOCK! REVEAL!_

The energy in the room was like a pressure wave, pushing everything around it away from the circle and the book, towards the edge of the room. The chair next to his desk was moved further away and pressed against the wall. Trinkets and different things that were scattered around the room started rattling and sliding further away from the center of the room. His spell must be working. There was no other explanation. Stiles tried one last time, summoning all the power he had inside of him. His voice rang out as the magical energies around him battled to break free and return to their natural state.

“UNBIND! UNLOCK! REVEAL! UNBIND! UNBIND! UN-”

The spell backfired. The red book was cast out from within the circle, and all the energy he had directed at it came flying back at himself instead. Stiles couldn’t do anything to protect himself from the hit; he didn’t have the time. He was sent flying backwards and hit the door with such force that he immediately spewed blood from his mouth when he connected to it. The energy disappeared after a few seconds of pinning Stiles to the door as if he weighed nothing. He fell down to the floor and landed face down.

Stiles’ head was spinning. He felt sore all over and could taste the iron in his blood that still covered the inside of his mouth. He had been knocked out cold when he lost control of the spell, and he didn’t know whether it had been a minute or an hour. Why hadn’t it worked? Did he do something wrong with the spell? NO! The spell was perfect! Even if it wasn’t strong enough to unlock the book, it shouldn’t have blown up in his face like that.

It was that book. The seal on it was powerful enough to resist his spell of unsealing and reflect the energy back at him. What in the world could be inside that book that it needed to be protected to such a degree?

Stiles ran his fingers against his lips to ascertain the damage; the blood mixed with his spit spilled past his lips and onto his fingers. He stared at his blood, his body frozen as he remembered what Deaton had told him earlier. Stiles could use Blood Magic. He pulled himself up, sat on the floor, and looked at his room that resembled a scene from a disaster movie. Stiles was taking aback by his own instincts; the book returned to him no sooner than he had willed it as if it had suddenly accepted him. He ran his bloodstained fingers across the surface of the book and willed it to open for him.

The tome responded and accepted his blood – it sprung open, allowing Stiles to read it. _Oh my God!_ All Stiles could do for a moment was stare down at the suddenly opened book with awe and glee. He did it! With excitement, he turned the first page.

Stiles’ eyes widened when he started reading the content of the book; it was as he had expected. The only question on his mind now was _why would his mother have a book filled with spells?_ Why would she have a grimoire?

Stiles continued to examine the grimoire, easily recognizing his mother’s beautiful, tilted handwriting. The strangest thing happened when he tried reading the dark-red runes within. The runes changed constantly back and forth between their originally form and normal letters, revealing their meaning to Stiles. He had to focus strongly on the runes in order to shift them on demand so he could read them, quickly draining him of the last stamina he had. There were notes scribbled down on the page next to each spell, as if it had been his mother’s spell book and diary all wrapped into one.

 

There was an unnerving feel to the tome. The power it contain and the fact that most spells were for offensive purposes. Stiles flipped back to the first few pages and noticed a passage he hadn’t before.

**This tome contains the knowledge and memories of Claudia Stilinski.**

**Only my blood shall reveal my knowledge.**

**Power will flow like blood through me into my kin only.**

**Blood is power, and power is in my blood.**

 

Stiles didn’t know what to think anymore; his mother was a Blood Mage. He was clearly born with the same kind of power that she had. The reason he was born with this power was his blood – his mother’s blood.

All kinds of questions overwhelmed him as he sat there with her grimoire. The first one was _did it have some connection to her death?_ None of the doctors could explain exactly why she was dying, and Stiles had always felt unsatisfied by their answers. Maybe now that he had discovered this connection to his mother, then he could get some more answers about what happened.

Did his father know? Did he know that his wife was practicing magic? Back when Stiles had told him about werewolves and other supernatural things, he hadn’t reacted as someone who already knew such tings existed. He probably didn’t know that she had been a witch of some kind – or that his son had inherited her powers.

Did Deaton know his mother? Was that why he had initially refused to teach Stiles? Was that how he knew that Stiles had a talent for such kind of magic? Or was it just a coincidence?

Stiles heard the front door being opened and closed. His father was home and Stiles had no idea how to explain any of the things in his room if he saw them. Stiles quickly got up from the floor and hid the grimoire under his pillow. He didn’t have time to clean his room before his father would make his way up the stairs – Stiles had to intercept him in the hallway before that happened. He ran out of his room and greeted his father at the base of the staircase.

“Hi, Dad. You’re home early.” The sugar sweet tone of voice might have been over the top, but Stiles panicked.

“Hi, Son. Well, you know I’ve been doing my best to keep my promise to spend more time with you each week.” Stiles’ father didn’t act suspicious of him, but you never could be too sure with him. He was the sheriff, after all; he could almost smell it when people were trying to hide things from him. “Did you study hard today? You seem to spend all your time with your nose in a book. Don’t forget to spend some time with Derek so he doesn’t feel too lonely.”

“Sure, Dad.” Stiles felt a sense of pride and content that his father liked Derek so much; they were quite friendly whenever the three of them spent time together. Stiles wanted to guide his father away from his room to make certain that he didn’t see the state it was in, so he tried a deflection. “Wanna get started on dinner?”

“Sure, just let me get this file to the rest of them. You go ahead, I’ll be right there.” John walked into the living room and the cabinet where he kept things from work.

Stiles exhaled and relaxed a little, knowing that his father wasn’t going to start asking questions about what had gone on in his room. He walked to the kitchen and washed his hands ** _;_** he started getting the things they would need out of the fridge and started preparing for when his father would get there. His father said that he enjoyed spending time with Stiles and eating dinner with him, and Stiles believed that he truly did. But he was sure that his dad would rather have it if he could just eat and enjoy dinner – and not have to make it himself.

Smalltalk and chitchat filled the air as they prepared the dinner; Stiles made the salad since it was the only way to get his father to eat any vegetables. His father wouldn’t choose it on his own; he only ate it because Stiles insisted that he couldn’t survive on meat and junk food alone.

As Stiles reached for a bowl, pain ran through his spine and he gasped in surprise. John looked worried; he quickly came to his son’s aid, gently gripping his arm. “Are you alright? What’s the matter?”

Stiles had to pretend that it wasn’t a big deal, that he was fine and his father had no need to worry. “It’s nothing – Scott just got the best of me today. All this training seems to have tired me out. I’m fine, really.”

His father didn’t push him any further, but as usual, Stiles didn’t know if it was because he didn’t want to pressure him or if he just didn’t know what Stiles had been up to. He knew that Stiles studied and trained all the time and every day he tried advancing further on all fronts. But he didn’t know that Stiles was practicing magic – probably. And he didn’t know that he had unholy blood power inherited from his mother – not a chance (probably).

They continued working on dinner and talking about School, his father’s work, the weather and Derek. Stiles talked a lot about Derek, all the time. But his father didn’t seem to mind. Sometime during dinner, Stiles turned the conversation to a difficult subject for them both.

“Dad?” Stiles had been playing with his carrot for a minute or so before he had gathered enough strength to ask his question. “I’ve been thinking about mom today.”

John stopped eating and stared at his son; he had always told Stiles that he could ask him anything he wanted and that they could talk about anything. But they had both avoided the subject of Stiles’ mother as much as they could. “What… what about her?”

Stiles bit his lower lip and thought about what he wanted to ask. _So, Dad. Was mom an evil Blood Witch of some kind?_

_No, no – definitely not._ “Do you think mom would have liked Derek?”

Stiles’ father smiled warmly at him; maybe he had thought that Stiles would have asked something else? Which he had wanted to but couldn’t. Anyway, John seemed happy to answer his son’s question. “I’m sure she would have loved him very much.”

Stiles smirked; obviously, his father would say something like that. Stiles appreciated it nevertheless.

John continued. “I’m not just saying that because I’m your father and I personally like Derek a lot myself. But your mom was friends with Derek’s mother, back in the day.”

What? “Really? You never talked about that before – you knew Derek’s parents when they were alive?”

John nodded. “I knew them – everyone knew the Hale family. But your mother knew Derek’s mom on a personal level. They talked a lot when your mother was pregnant with you.” John paused. “I’ve never told you this before – but…”

“BUT?” Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Your mother and I had difficulties getting pregnant. We went to several fertility specialist to figure out what was wrong – and they all told us that the chance of us having children were slim to none.” John looked at his son and waited for him to say something before he continued speaking.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Stiles didn’t really see what this had to do with Derek’s mother or why he even needed to know this.

“I just thought you were old enough to know – I’m not really sure, actually. But the important thing is that your mother never gave up on us having a kid, and I think that’s how we ended up being blessed with a beautiful baby boy after having tried for so long. Talia and Claudia was great friends, and Derek’s mother was a great support for your mom when things were tough.”

All this new information changed everything; if Stiles’ mother and Derek’s mother were good friends, it must have meant that they both knew about each other’s more uncommon traits. Talia must have known that Stiles’ mother used magic and she in turn must have known that the Hale family was werewolves. And the important fact that kept sticking in Stiles’ mind – if his mother had been close with the Hale family, then she must have known Deaton enough that he also must have known about her magic. After all, not much got passed the guy.

“Thanks, Dad. For telling me that Mom would have approved of Derek. It means a lot to me.” Stiles was smiling at his father.

“You’re welcome. And you know – she would have approved of you too. She would have been as proud of you as I am.”

Stiles and his father were in a good place; his father had kept his promise to spend more time with him as he had said. And Stiles believed his father when he had told him that his mother would have been proud of him as well. They watched a movie and called it a night; Stiles’ father still had to do some work before he could went to bed and Stiles needed to call and talk with Derek before he went to sleep.

When they talked, Stiles didn’t mention what had happened that day with Deaton or what he had learned about his mother – he wasn’t sure why. He was going to go back to Deaton and apologize for his behavior today, and then Stiles was going to continue studying magic and gaining as much knowledge as he could from Deaton’s collection of books.

When Stiles went to bed, he had a strange feeling in his gut – but he was happy. Deaton may have known about Stiles’ mother and that Stiles possessed Blood Magic. But he didn’t know that Stiles knew about his mother as well, now, and Stiles was going to keep it that way. He was going to practice and study the spells in his mother’s grimoire in secret; he wasn’t going to tell anyone about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that :)  
> Next update will be march 8


	10. All work and no head makes Derek a bored wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a tittle like that, I Wonder what's going to happen :P

**Chapter Ten: All work and no head makes Derek a bored wolf.**

 

Derek was looking forward to tonight; it had been a long time since he and Stiles had an entire evening to themselves. Stiles had been really busy with school, Scott and keeping things going smoothly with his father. And his newest hobby of studying magic under the watchful eye of Dr. Deaton had meant that Stiles and Derek hadn’t enjoyed any of the normal couple stuff for at least a month.

Derek was seriously getting blue balls. He couldn’t wait for Stiles to get there; he would need to restrain himself not to rip his clothes off as soon as he got there and just fuck him right there in the hallway.

Derek tried pushing the images out of his head; he was getting aroused faster than he could handle. _Calm down!_

Derek did a quick check to see if everything was ready. The food was nearly done, the table had been set. The candles were lit and pillows were fluffed. _Right!_ Derek felt rather confident; he had become quite good at the whole boyfriend-thing. Maybe that had more to do with who his boyfriend was and not so much himself; he wanted to do anything and everything to make Stiles happy.

Stiles had arrived; he hadn’t even parked his jeep before Derek had noticed him. He could smell Stiles as soon he walked to the door; it was a pleasing scent. Stiles’ natural sent mixed with his own – the more time they spent together, the more Derek liked it.

Derek opened the door before Stiles had a chance to ring the bell. Stiles smiled at Derek as soon as he saw him, and Derek immediately smiled back at him. “Stiles, Hi.” Derek was still a man of few words. Stiles kissed him as he entered the house.

“Wow. That smells great. What are we having?” Stiles instinctively moved towards the kitchen, following his nose. Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him in close and started kissing him all over.

“I missed you too, Derek.” Stiles said breathlessly after a minute. He had wrapped his hands around Derek’s torso.

Stiles was so hot – Derek really couldn’t help himself. Derek started pushing himself into Stiles body. He placed a hand on Stiles’ ass and forced him to grind himself against Derek. Stiles started moaning and throwing his head back as Derek forced him even closer. “Fuck, it feels like forever since we’ve been together.”

Derek felt that way as well; he had often slept over at Stiles’ place. But lately that was all they had time for together, sleeping. They were going to make up for that tonight, though, all night.

But not right now, not there. Derek pulled back a little and broke their kiss. “We got all night. No need to hurry; we’ll eat first and relax. You’re going to need all your strength tonight, trust me.”

Stiles laughed at him, but talking like that was obviously turning Stiles on.

“I wanna show you what I’ve done with the place.” Derek took Stiles by the hand and guided him into the living room. Derek had been working on fixing up the house lately. He had been meaning to do so for a long time, and since Stiles had been so busy, Derek decided to use the spare time that he had to do just that.

He had been busy sanding and fixing all the floors. The walls had been re-plastered and painted, and he had bought new furniture and things to fill the rooms with. There had been builders and other tradesmen to fix the things that Derek didn’t know how to do himself. Even though he was a very handy type of person, redoing the kitchen and two and a half bathrooms were beyond even him.

“So?” Derek was nervous about what someone thought for a change. This was Stiles, after all; his opinion mattered more than anyone else’s did.

Stiles looked around the room, running his hands over the back of a new black leather sofa that Derek had purchased. The couch was placed as room divider, separating the living and dining area. There was a matching chair on one side of the couch, and a sleek modern chaise longue on the other. A steel framed glass table stood in the middle on top a black and white skin rug.

Derek loved modern design, but he wasn’t going to get rid of any of the old pieces he had left from his family. He mixed in his old stuff with the new things he bought, and he was good at it. Derek had been watching many episodes of Design Star and Extreme Makeover to get some ideas. Although, he would never admit to it.

“It looks really good; you’ve been busy.” Stiles leaned himself over the back of the couch; his lower back was arched and his ass popping out in a seductive manner.

Derek wasn’t going to let Stiles get away with that. He moved behind him and pressed his crotch against Stiles’ ass, almost tipping him over the edge of the couch.

“Ah… Stop. I’m gonna fall over. Please.” Stiles was laughing wildly.

Derek loved having Stiles in a position like this – where he couldn’t defend himself. A situation where Derek was in complete control. He pulled Stiles back up after he finished looking at his backside. Derek kissed him deeply as he held Stiles from behind. “I love you.”

Stiles exuded happiness when he answered. “I love you too, Derek.”

They stood there for a moment without talking, Derek holding Stiles in his arms. He finally spoke and broke the silence. “Hungry?” Stiles hummed his response, which Derek took as a yes. He moved backwards and walked towards the kitchen. Stiles followed him past the already set dining table. He paused and ran a hand across the solid wooden table; it was stained dark and had a smooth finish to it. Stiles looked almost mesmerized by it.

“Something about this table – it seems warm. Loving even.” Stiles’ eyes lingered on the table.

Stiles he had a warm familiar glow about him that Derek hadn’t seen in a long time. It reminded him off when he was younger, back when his family was still alive.

“It was my father’s. We used to sit around it for dinner almost every night, the whole family.” Thinking about his family always made Derek sad; he wanted to tell Stiles about them, though. How he wished that they could have met him. “I had to do some work on it; it was pretty battered after the fire.” Derek sighed and whispered softly to himself. “I wonder if they would have liked it?”

Stiles touched him lightly on his shoulder, and Derek’s gaze turned to face him. Stiles’ eyes sparkled as he spoke. “They would have loved it. It’s beautiful.”

Derek felt incredibly happy at that moment; he still missed his family every day. But now he had Stiles, someone he could make a new family with. Derek was smiling. “Let’s eat. I made pasta.”

Stiles seemed excited even if Derek didn’t think it was anything fancy. Just some homemade pasta and Bolognese. But he was happy nevertheless that Stiles liked it.

Stiles wolfed it down. “Who would have thought? You can cook; you are handy around the house. Any other special skills I should know about?”

“Waltz.”

“Really?” Stiles obviously found it amusing since he had a grin on his face.

“Yes. My mother made me do it, and I didn’t really mind. And I had two sisters who wanted someone to dance with.” Derek lowered his gaze; thinking about his family was never easy.

“You don’t talk about them very much – I know it’s not the same thing, since I still have my father. But sometimes I feel better after I’ve talked about my mother – after I’ve remembered her.”

Stiles was trying to help him, Derek knew that. He hadn’t talked to anyone about his family. But Stiles wasn’t just anyone. He was his true love and Derek wanted to share this part of himself with Stiles as well. “My mother, Talia. She was the Alpha. I’ve never met another Alpha as strong as her – and she was the greatest mother one could ever wish for. No matter how much I screwed up – she just smiled and made everything better.” Derek felt Stiles’ hand on top his own; it felt nice. Safe.

“I wish I could have met her. My dad says that our mothers were friends.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand.

This was new information to Derek, but it made perfect sense to him when he thought about it some more. It actually filled in some missing pieces in his memories. “I never realized that it was your mother’s funeral that she went to.”

Stiles looked at him with a question mark painted all over his face. Derek continued speaking, trying to make sense of it all. “I remember – It was no more than a year before the fire.”

The fire – this he really didn’t want to think about. So Derek quickly continued. “My mom went to a funeral when I was around 15 years old; I had no idea that it was your mother’s.”

“So that means that I’ve actually met your mother. Then why can’t I remember her?”

Derek sighed and smiled. “That’s alright. You were so young when you lost your mother. I wouldn’t expect anyone to notice other people at such a time.”

Stiles raised his voice; he had most likely been lost in his own thoughts and not paid any attention to what Derek had said. “AHA! I do remember her!”

Derek lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really?” Hearing that someone other than himself remembered his mother made him feel warm inside.

Stiles was really enthusiastic as he explained. “I was curled up in my father’s arms, and I didn’t want to talk or see anyone that day. I was a little boy – all I wanted was my mother.”

“That’s understandable, Stiles.” Derek had felt the exact same way when he had lost his family. Wanting the world and everyone in it to go away. If he hadn’t had his sister Laura to help him, Derek probably wouldn’t be alive today.

“I remember my father talking with someone; I didn’t see her face since I had pressed my own into my father’s chest, trying to hide myself as I cried. But I remember her voice – so warm and loving even when she was saddened herself. She placed her hand on my back and said goodbye before she left. There was something strangely familiar about her touch; it wasn’t my mother’s, but it was still comforting. When I finally turned around, all I saw was her long black hair as she walked away.”

Derek could only smile; even under those circumstances, he was happy that Stiles and his mother had met each other – if only for a brief moment.

Stiles got a funny look on his face, a sort of half-grin. “What do you think they would say? I mean, they were friends, and now their sons are together.”

Derek laughed a little. “I think that they would have been over the moon with joy. They would probably have pushed us together sooner. Matching us up.”

“That would have been hilarious.” Stiles was beside himself with laughter. Derek gestured for him to get comfortable on the couch. He had planned for desert, but it wouldn’t hurt to take a small break and build up an appetite.

“Do you want to watch something?” Derek turned on the TV before he wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him close.

“It’s all good. Whatever you want to watch is fine by me.” Stiles placed a soft kiss on Derek’s lips. Stiles tasted sweet and salty; Derek loved the taste of his mate. It turned him on faster than anything else had ever done before. Stiles wasn’t exactly being subtle either; his hands were all over Derek as he pressed himself as deep into his embrace as he could.

Derek went with his instincts and started kissing Stiles passionately; he tried speaking through their sloppy kisses. “I’ve missed this – just the two – of us. Together.” He could feel Stiles’ pulse quickening, his heart racing. Every sound and move Stiles made forced Derek nearer his lust-filled frenzy; he came closer and closer to losing control of himself.

“You want me to?” Derek felt Stiles’ hand run over his crotch and grab his erection through his jeans. Derek loved all the things Stiles did for him – however, he had started to wonder if Stiles wanted something more out of sex.

“No, I…” Stiles pulled back before Derek could finish.

“NO?” Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped down to subzero. Derek panicked slightly; he had to explain himself – fast!

“I mean - I want you to – GOD! I want you to more than you can imagine. The feeling of your lips wrapped around my dick is pure ecstasy.” Stiles’ expression softened; Derek knew that he couldn’t resist a shameless compliment. Derek pulled Stiles back close; he kissed him and held his forehead still, resting against Stiles’ as he spoke. “I want you to get something out of this too – I know we haven’t talked about this before. But…”

Derek swallowed hard, his mouth dry and hands shaking. He wasn’t scared, but he wanted to use the right words. He wanted Stiles to feel comfortable enough to tell him what he wanted, his deepest desires. “Do you want me to – give _you_ a blowjob?”

Stiles’ eyes widened, and he didn’t say anything at first. He just sat there with his mouth open, stunned by Derek’s question.

“Stiles?”

Weird stutters and mumbling was all Derek got in response. Derek needed to get a hold of the situation if he hoped to get anything remotely sexual out of the evening. “I didn’t mean to freak you out. I love the way we have sex right now – I don’t want that to stop. You give me everything I want whenever I want it. I get to pound you all night long, and if you’re not really in the mood, you still do your best to pleasure me. I seriously couldn’t ask for anything else, and I love that you want to please me as much as you can. But I want to do all that for you as well – I want to make you feel good. Anything you want.”

It felt like an eternity before Stiles said something – Derek loved him so much that he would do anything he asked of him. He just hoped that he hadn’t thrown Stiles off.

“I…” Stiles blushed a little. “I can’t say that I haven’t thought about it. I mean – I love sucking on your dick and you look so happy and pleased. I didn’t think you wanted to – I didn’t think that would turn you on somehow.”

“What? Pleasing you? Watching you tense up and then relax with each kiss I place on your rock hard cock?”

“DEREK?” Stiles acted shy, but Derek could smell the arousal on him. It smelled good.

Derek slid his hands down under Stiles’ ass and lifted him upwards, grabbing his cheeks firmly. “Just thinking about you twisting and turning, lying there helpless beneath me when I slowly swallow more and more of that juicy cum gun of yours.”

Stiles’ jaw had dropped; he just stared at Derek without saying anything. He didn’t have to; Derek could see Stiles’ erection throbbing away in his pants. That was all the answer he needed. Derek swung Stiles around gently and rested his back against the glass coffee table. Stiles shuddered when he made contact with the table – it must have been cold to the touch against his exposed skin.

Derek had a sheepish grin on his face; he was sitting on the couch and in-between Stiles’ legs, with the boy spread out before him. Stiles tried holding himself up, resting on his elbows. Derek placed his hand flat against Stiles’ lower abs and pinned him down to the table. “You just relax. I’m feeling a bit hungry at the moment.”

The atmosphere was tense, hot breaths and the sound of Stiles’ zipper being pulled down was all that could be heard. Derek pulled Stiles’ jeans down; he lifted him up slightly to get them out from under him, eventually pulling them off completely. Derek secured Stiles once again, grabbing each leg tightly with his hands. Then without warning or mercy, Derek plunged his face into Stiles’ groin. He inhaled deeply, causing Stiles to whimper and move about. But he wasn’t going anywhere; Derek was still holding his legs in place.

The scent was so intoxicating that it simply blew Derek’s mind, and he licked the fabric separating him from Stiles’ soft and tender skin. Derek teased Stiles some more. He started biting lightly at Stiles’ pants, teasing the skin underneath as he pulled at it with his teeth.

Derek ran his hand over the bulge, causing Stiles to cry out. “DEREK! I…”

“Quiet.” Derek’s eyes glowed bright red, burning themselves into Stiles’ as their eyes met. Soft whimpers left Stiles’ mouth. But he did as Derek had told him, he didn’t say a word.

Derek made low growling noises, and his hands moved along the inside of Stiles’ thighs, making their way towards his groin. Derek grabbed Stiles’ briefs and tore them apart in one swift movement. He disregarded the shredded material and threw it on the floor.

Stiles jumped violently, but Derek kept him pinned to the table and held him down with great ease. He continued watching Stiles as if he was his prey. Derek lowered his head down to Stiles’ exposed dick. He was so close, letting his hot breath ghost over his lover’s warm member. A quick movement and Derek’s tongue had licked the top of Stiles’ dick, savoring the taste of his precum. It tasted salty – Derek liked it.

“Do you want me to suck on it?” Derek’s voice was low and seductive. Stiles whimpered and moved around before he opened his mouth.

“I thought you wanted me to stay quiet?”

Derek roared. “I SAID! Do you want me to suck it?” He wasn’t asking; he just wanted Stiles to beg for it. He wanted Stiles to lust for the slightest touch, his breath on his skin. Derek wanted Stiles to want him more than anything else in the world.

This was turning Derek on more than he had thought it would. And when Stiles uttered the words he had wanted to hear, Derek just couldn’t control himself anymore.

“Please! Derek – please suck on it!”

Derek licked Stiles’ shaft from top to bottom, making sure that he tasted it on every side. He ran his tongue around the edge of the head. Derek was rock hard as well; his own erection was fighting to break free from his jeans. However, right now all Derek’s attention was on Stiles. All his energy needed to be focused on pleasuring his lover. He would have plenty of time to take care of himself later – he was going to pound Stiles like there was no tomorrow.

But first…

Derek wrapped his lips around the top of Stiles’ dick. It felt so warm in his mouth, and the slight vibrations he felt coming from Stiles only added to his own enjoyment. Derek let his spit run down the shaft, preparing it for when he would blow Stiles’ mind completely.

Derek took in a little more of Stiles into his mouth and started moving his head up and down in a slow steady rhythm. He only worked the first inch or two to get used to the feeling of Stiles’ erection. He was going to make this as good for Stiles as he possibly could, so he would take his time, savoring every moment and inch until he made his lover climax.

Stiles was already a hot mess, sweating heavily and panting now that Derek had begun sucking on his cock.

Derek thought that the time was right for him to get to work. He grabbed the base of Stiles’ cock, tightening his grip and holding it straight up. He looked for Stiles’ eyes and found his lover meeting him with begging eyes. Derek tightened every muscle in his body and got ready to spring into action. “Ready?”

Derek swallowed Stiles’ dick and took it all the way to the base in one go. Stiles arched his back and cried out in pleasure. Derek held himself down for as long as he could before he came up for air, gasping along with Stiles.

Derek picked up the speed as he moved up and down the length of Stiles’ dick. He started adding more pressure and sucking harder and harder, recalling things he loved when Stiles did it for him.

“A – Der – Oh GOD!” Stiles’ couldn’t keep quiet anymore as Derek continued.

Derek pulled his head away and grabbed Stiles’ erection; he started pumping it hard and fast.

“Oh! I’m… If you keep that up I’ll…”

Derek wasn’t done yet, though; he still had something he wanted to try out before he would allow Stiles to cum. He was rather curious about how Stiles would react to his next move. “Not yet. Just hold on for me a little longer.” Derek still had a hard grip around the base of Stiles’ cock; his eyes were focusing on Stiles’ bouncing ball sack. Stiles was about to say something, but Derek didn’t allow him time to relax. He licked and sucked on Stiles’ nuts, playing with them and listening for Stiles’ reaction so he could pinpoint the best areas to focus on. Stiles squealed when Derek’s tongue licked the soft skin underneath his balls, his perineum.

“Derek – no. That’s weird. You don’t have to…”

Stiles was right. Derek didn’t have to do anything, but he wanted to do it. He had clearly found an excessively sensitive area to play with. Derek continued licking Stiles’ soft skin and tasting him. He began moving his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft in a slow rhythm as he continued working with his tongue.

Derek had built up a nice pace; he would soon be getting his reward. Derek pulled out everything he got in order to make Stiles climax harder than he had ever done before. He abandoned the licking of Stiles’ skin and returned to his juicy dick, already overflowing with his cum, ready to explode any second.

Derek matched the movement of his hand with his mouth, working on Stiles’ dick with both in an attempt to double his pleasure. It was clearly working.

“DEREK! Oh – Oh, GOD. I’m going to cum.”

Derek took the entire length of Stiles into his mouth, waiting for his reward to come.

Stiles cried out and released inside Derek’s mouth, and Derek felt his dick twitch and harden even more with each shot of his load. Derek struggled to contain it all, but was determent not to let as much as a single drop go to waste. Stiles’ kept cumming and cumming; Derek was overwhelmed by the amount he could pour out.

When Stiles was finally beginning to come down from his high, Derek made sure to catch his eye as he swallowed everything that Stiles had given him. Stiles couldn’t speak; Derek had drained him of every last drop of energy. In more ways than one.

Derek had a huge smile on his face after what he had achieved. Stiles was lying in front of him, completely exhausted and satisfied. Derek couldn’t contain his gleefulness as he ran his fingers up and down Stiles’ stomach. “So?”

Stiles didn’t answer him; he was still breathing heavily as he started calming down after the intense experience. Derek laughed a little and continued teasing his lover.

“So – are you ready for dessert?”


	11. Two bowls of Ice cream, one hot chocolate and no pants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round one goes to Derek - can Stiles take him on a second time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Stiles makes a joke that may offend some. This is in no way intended to be meant as such. It is just a joke, I can’t stretch it enough. I don’t want to offend anyone, I just felt like it fit in nicely with the story.

**Chapter Eleven: Two bowls of Ice cream, one hot chocolate and no pants.**

 

Stiles finally pulled himself up from where he had been lying. He looked at Derek and smiled instinctively; his boyfriend had rocked his world no more than a minute ago. Stiles never thought that it would be possible, but he was even more in love with Derek than before. He was utterly happy.

“Wow, that was – I mean – you were amazing.” Stiles was still short-breathed as he spoke.

Derek smiled back at him. _I still can’t believe that he’s all mine._ Stiles hoped that Derek had enjoyed himself at least half as much as he had; he still couldn’t believe that Derek had made him feel so good. Stiles had suddenly been awakened to a completely new side of himself, and luckily for him, he had all night to try out new things with Derek if he wanted.

“I’m thirsty.” Stiles felt exhausted from the workout he had just gotten. Derek nodded and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and lifted him up from the table. He got up as well, handling Stiles’ body with ease as if he weighed nothing at all.

Stiles rested himself against Derek as he was carried into the kitchen. Derek put him down on the warm kitchen floor; Stiles was a little wobbly and had to steady himself against Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

Stiles was fine – more than fine. He felt better than he had felt before in his entire life. Stiles’ body was just a little weak and needed time to recharge after the wonderful experience he had just had.

“What would you like?” Derek opened the fridge door and looked inside.

“A soda, I think – doesn’t matter what kind really, as long as it’s cold.”

Derek pulled out a can of coke per Stiles’ request. Stiles emptied it in no time. It tasted amazing, just what he needed.

Derek stared at him with raised eyebrows. “I’ll just get another one.”

Stiles watched Derek get out a couple of bowls and some spoons, placing them on the counter in front of him. “What are you doing?” Stiles was curious as always.

“Dessert.”

Stiles continued watching Derek. He took some ice cream out of the freezer. “Do you want strawberry or vanilla?”

“Both!” Stiles said with a little too much eagerness. Nevertheless, right now he wanted everything at once and to enjoy the afterglow for as long as possible.

Derek smiled at him and filled the two bowls with both flavors. It looked delicious; however, Stiles needed more sugar. He needed to refuel after having used up all his energy. “Do you have marshmallows?”

“What for?” Derek looked suspiciously at Stiles.

“For the ice cream. Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

“Would you like some hot chocolate with that as well?” It was easy to hear that Derek was teasing him with his sarcastic remarks, but hot chocolate did sound pretty good to Stiles.

“Yes, I would like some hot chocolate.” Stiles watched Derek’s reaction carefully. He didn’t say anything; he just flashed a toothy grin and turned around and opened an extra-large drawer under the counter. It was absolutely filled to the point of overflowing with different kinds of candy.

“Wow, that’s a lot of sweets! Why do you have so much?” Stiles felt like diving into the sea of candy before him. But why would Derek have such a crazy amount stored away? He needed to know.

Derek’s nose twitched slightly. “No reason.” He fished out a bag of marshmallows.

“What? Tell me.” Stiles could never handle people not telling him things. He had to know no matter what it was.

“You’ll think I’m being silly.” Derek offered the bag of marshmallows to Stiles.

Stiles attacked the marshmallows as if they were the only food he had gotten in weeks. “No, no. I won’t think that – tell me.” Stiles already thought that Derek was being silly. But that was one of the many things he liked about him.

Derek was reluctant, but Stiles forced it out of him eventually. “I wasn’t sure what you liked. I was out shopping for tonight and – I panicked and bought everything they had just in case.”

Stiles stared up at his big alpha; something about the way Derek cared about Stiles made him even sexier. “That is the most romantic thing anyone has done for me.” Stiles paused. “Wait, somehow that makes me sound a little pathetic.”

Derek laughed at him. “There is nothing pathetic about you.”

“Really? I’m standing in your kitchen with my ass on display, getting worked up over candy. I should really stop acting like a little kid.”

Derek came in close; Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. He shifted his weight back and forth and fiddled nervously with the lower edge of his shirt. Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes.

“Stiles.” Derek put his hands on Stiles’ waist and held him close against his body. “Don’t ever change.”

Stiles was happy; he felt safe and cared for when he was with Derek. “Why? Do you have a thing for little boys?” But he still couldn’t stop himself from messing with Derek whenever he could.

“I have a thing for you.” Derek kissed him affectionately.

Derek tasted strange, though. “What’s that taste?”

“You.” Derek was as blunt as ever.

“Oh.” Stiles laughed at himself for being so stupid. “No wonder that you are crazy about me – I taste fantastic.”

“I never want to leave you. You are stuck with me.” Derek squished Stiles a little harder.

“That’s good. Because I would literally die without you.” Stiles popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

Derek raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. “Suicide jokes?”

Stiles swallowed the marshmallow. “Yeah, well. Attempted suicide never killed anyone.”

“That’s horrible.” Derek shook his head. “And you are supposed to be the funny one.”

Stiles didn’t feel like answering; he popped another marshmallow into his mouth and followed Derek back to the living room. He looked at the sorry remains of his boxer briefs lying on the floor. “Um – do you have a pair of briefs I could borrow? Seems mine had a run-in with a sex-crazed alpha.”

Derek put down the bowls of ice cream on the table and gestured for Stiles to get comfortable. “Why? You look much better like that.”

Flattery? Stiles enjoyed it – but still. “So, what? You want me to sit here with my junk hanging out?”

“If you don’t mind.” Derek left Stiles on his own and returned to the kitchen. Stiles sat down and started flipping through the TV channels to see if there was anything good. He could hear Derek move around the kitchen. It wasn’t long before he came back and joined Stiles on the sofa. Stiles was busy checking to see if he could find something interesting to watch, so he didn’t look at Derek until he handed him something.

“Here.” Derek handed Stiles a cup of hot chocolate.

“Thanks, that loo -” Stiles’ jaw dropped. “Derek?”

“Yes?” Derek looked calm and collected, clearly not bothered by the situation.

Stiles swallowed hard. “You’re naked?” Derek was butt naked and sitting right next to Stiles on the couch. All of Derek was on display for him to see and enjoy. His hard and defined chest, well-formed abs leading down to Stiles favorite area of Derek’s body. Stiles couldn’t help eyeing the more sensual parts of Derek’s hard body.

“See something you like?” Derek was doing his best not to smile.

“You know I do. But why?” Although Stiles always appreciated a good view of Derek now and again, he wasn’t exactly sure what Derek was up to.

Derek’s smile widened. “I thought it would make you more comfortable, since you don’t have any pants on.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Right.” Derek placed a sweet kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “I just thought it would help you relax a little.”

Stiles felt a bit hot. “Relax? Relaxing is the last thing on my mind when I see you naked.”

Derek reached over and started pulling Stiles’ shirt off him. Stiles didn’t fight him, not that he would have been able to resist if he wanted to. Soon they were both sitting naked on the couch, exchanging dirty looks.

“So? What are you up to now?” Stiles didn’t mind the nakedness; he just wasn’t sure what the point of it was.

“Nothing, thought we could just sit here and cuddle for a while.” Derek parted his legs; he looked somewhat like a guy on the cover of an adult movie. He made himself comfortable and gestured for Stiles to join him. “Come here.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what he should expect. “You want me to lie down and press myself against you? While we are both naked? And you are not up to something?”

Derek just laughed at him and pulled Stiles close. “No. Just because we are naked, it doesn’t mean that something has to happen.”

“Really?” Stiles made himself comfortable and rested his back against Derek’s hard chest. “I wouldn’t mind if something happened, you know.”

“I see. You sure you are ready for round two already?” Derek had begun caressing Stiles’ body; he was kissing his neck and nuzzling into Stiles’ hair. _God! That feels amazing._

“Maybe – but I can tell that you are.” Stiles had closed his eyes and was enjoying the euphoric feeling he got as Derek’s hot skin brushed against his own.

“And how do you know that?”

Stiles smirked. “Because your dick is burrowing itself into my back.”

Derek didn’t comment on it. He quickly moved the conversation on. “Eat your ice cream before it melts.”

Stiles picked up the bowl and started eating. Derek was laughing softly to himself as he picked up a can he had brought from the kitchen. “I’ve brought some whipped cream for your chocolate if you want some.”

“Yes, please.” Stiles could get used to this. Lying there with Derek, naked. Getting everything he wanted served to him on a silver plate. This was heaven.

“You know, this is really cleaver.” Derek held the can of cream in front of him and Stiles. “But I think I can find a better use for this than chocolate.”

Stiles’ entire body shivered and a slight moan escaped his mouth as he felt Derek’s wet tongue slide across his skin. “Wow, I never realized you were such a pervert.”

Derek whispered into his ear. “You have no idea. Just wait until we get to the wolf kinks – then you’re in for a real surprise.”

“I can’t wait.” Stiles continued to devour his ice cream and marshmallows. Both of them just relaxed in front of the TV and enjoyed each other’s company. They talked about this and that. The things Derek had done to the house, what he had been up to when Stiles was at school or studying magic. Stiles still hadn’t told Derek anything about what he had discovered about his mother or his talent for Blood Magic. Stiles wasn’t sure if he should tell Derek that he knew that the only reason Deaton allowed him access to his collection of magic tomes was that Scott and Derek had kept asking him until he had agreed.

Stiles’ happiness and comfort was shaken when he thought about how Derek would react if he knew that Stiles was gifted with Blood Magic. Deaton clearly didn’t approve of it – but what about Derek?

“Is everything alright?” Stiles must have done something to make Derek suspicious of him.

Stiles didn’t want to talk about such things right now. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” There was no need to spoil the moment or the mood – he was so happy lying there in Derek’s embrace. “I’m better than fine. I’m here with you.”

His words were true, but Stiles also hoped that they would be enough to stop Derek from asking more about it. It seemed to work; Derek accepted his words and re-focused on the TV. Stiles tried putting it out of his mind and relax once more.

A few minutes later, Stiles couldn’t resist asking Derek. “Do you think I’m evil?”

“What?” Derek moved about and looked at Stiles, an eyebrow raised, showing that he had no idea what Stiles was talking about.

_I’m not making any sense._

Stiles cleared his throat. “Do you think that you can be born evil? I mean – what if you didn’t know it yourself. What if you couldn’t help it?” Stiles was dangerously close to having to tell Derek about his Blood Magic. But he needed to know how Derek felt before he told him.

“Where is this coming from?” Derek looked concerned. Stiles desperately wished that he hadn’t asked.

“I’m just wondering – what would you do if I was evil?” Stiles closed his eyes and tried calming himself down before it all got out of hand.

“Have you done something illegal?” Derek tightened his grip around Stiles, pressing him deeper into his body.

“No.”

“Have you killed someone?” Derek had a slight smile on his lips.

“No – and isn’t that illegal as well?” Stiles puckered his lips; Derek wasn’t taking him seriously. Maybe all things considered, that was a good thing.

Derek kissed him on the forehead. “You are not evil. I don’t understand where you would get an idea like that from.” Another kiss was planted on Stiles’ cheek and then his neck. “You are sweet – funny – loving – and super sexy. There isn’t a drop of evil inside you.”

Stiles was lucky to have someone like Derek. Maybe having Blood Magic wasn’t such a bad thing? Maybe it didn’t mean that he had to be evil? After all, Stiles’ mother had Blood Magic. And she was far from evil – Stiles had never seen any evidence that she had been anything but a loving wife and mother.

But did that mean that she wasn’t evil? Stiles didn’t know everything about his mother’s life before he was born. And mothers did have their own lives. If Stiles hadn’t known about her having magic when he was little – then what other secrets could she have been concealing from him and his father?

_NO!_ Derek was right! There was no need for him to worry about that kind of stuff – he wasn’t evil. Even if he had occasionally wanted to kill people at school when they were getting on his nerves. That was natural; anger was perfectly natural for anyone to feel – that didn’t make them evil. Right?

Stiles didn’t say anything else; he rested his head back onto Derek’s chest. His eyes sluggishly watched the TV without noticing what was on. Stiles focused on Derek’s heartbeat, his breathing. All of it lulling him to sleep.

Stiles wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he next opened his eyes. He was moving, but his feet didn’t touch the floor. Derek was carrying him upstairs. Stiles lay comfortably in his arms; it was a nice bonus to have a boyfriend with super strength. Something like this was easy for Derek; he hadn’t even broken a sweat when he gently placed Stiles down on his bed.

Stiles could feel his body wakening; his blood rushed through his body and every muscle flexed and relaxed as he started to move about. He ran a hand over his chest and down his abs, finding his dick already fully erect and ready to play.

“Derek?” Stiles knew that he was there, but the combination of his eyes just opening and the lack of light in the room meant that he couldn’t see very much.

“I’m here.” The sound came from the right side of the room, and if Stiles focused enough, he could just make out the outline of Derek in the dark.

“I’m horny.” Stiles was still half-asleep and didn’t care if he sounded stupid or needy.

Derek responded calmly. “I can see that.”

“That’s not fair.” Stiles whined and stretched his body out. “Having werewolf vision is cheating – I can’t see you.”

Derek sighed. “It’s not cheating when you are a werewolf.” Derek was standing close – very close. Stiles could feel him standing next to the bed.

“Where are you?” Stiles wanted to make contact with Derek; he held out his hand in search of him. Stiles felt something in his hand and heard Derek’s voice. “Here.”

Heavy, hard and warm. Stiles instantly recognized it. “Seems like you are feeling frisky as well. You dirty wolf.” Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s cock, feeling the weight of it in his hand. Stiles smiled; he was excited and eager to play with his favorite part of Derek’s body.

Stiles rolled over and lay on his stomach, his dick being pressed deliciously into the soft sheets beneath him. Stiles rested himself on his forearms and leveled his head in front of Derek’s throbbing erection. Stiles kissed the tip of Derek’s dick as it was rubbed against his lips, almost begging to be let inside.

“Open wide.” Derek’s playful command was just what Stiles wanted to hear. He loved it when Derek told him what to do, when he used him and controlled him as he wished. Stiles did as he was told and parted his lips and allowed Derek to slide his dick inside his mouth. Stiles sucked gently on the head, taking more of it as Derek pushed deeper inside.

Derek’s hand gently caressed Stiles’ left cheek. Stiles grabbed hold of the edge of the bed and pushed forward, almost taking all of Derek’s cock down his throat.

Derek moaned as Stiles moved forward. “Ah – you are eager today?”

Stiles gazed upwards at Derek, letting Derek’s dick rest on his tongue. He smiled at his lover as best he could. Derek placed his palm against the back of Stiles’ head; his eyes flashed red as he spoke. “If you want it so much – you can have it all!”

Stiles’ eyes widened and tears sprung forth as Derek pushed his erection all the way down Stiles’ throat. The burning sensation Stiles felt as Derek forced himself deeper bordered on the painful side. He loved it – flirting with pain and pleasure as Derek enjoyed himself by using him as he pleased.

Derek added to his speed and began skull-fucking Stiles more roughly. He could barely breathe and had to stop Derek from continuing; Stiles gasped for air as he pulled his head back.

“Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?” Stiles had saliva dripping down his chin after having been manhandled by his big wolf.

“I thought you liked it rough?” Derek had a devilish smile on his face as he looked downwards at Stiles.

Stiles chuckled as he regained his composure. “Don’t be suck a jerk.”

Derek pulled Stiles up from the bed and kissed him forcibly; Stiles hands clung at Derek’s chest in an attempt to not fall down and break the kiss. “Der – Derek. Please fuck me!”

Derek roared and pushed Stiles back on the bed; he landed on his side, and Derek quickly pulled him to the edge of the bed and lowered himself over him. “Let’s me just make sure you‘re ready for it.” Derek slid his right index finger into Stiles without warning.

“Ah – don’t tease me, Derek.”

Derek added his middle finger per Stiles’ request. “No need to rush it – we have all night.” Derek leaned down over Stiles and kissed him softly. Derek’s fingers pressed deeper inside Stiles, causing his moans to intensify.

Stiles threw himself against the fingers – effectively fucking himself with them. “More!” Stiles’ cries where whimpering and lustful. He wanted Derek to fuck him so badly – he needed him to fill him completely.

Derek removed his fingers and placed the head of his dick against Stiles’ needy hole. Soft pressure made Stiles’ body shiver in anticipation for what was about to happen. Derek lingered there, teasing Stiles by barely entering and then pulling back.

Stiles was going crazy; he needed Derek to fuck him _NOW!_

“Do you want me to beg?!” Stiles was losing it; he was going to explode if Derek didn’t fuck him right away.

Derek seemed surprised. “I’m just enjoying the view back here.”

“Fuck me! Please just shove it inside. I need it inside me – _AH_!”

Sweet ecstasy! Stiles curved his back and cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Derek forced himself inside Stiles – giving him every last inch he had in one go.

Derek didn’t slow down when Stiles gasped for air in the middle of his moans. “Is that what you wanted?!” Derek grabbed Stiles’ waist and forced himself deeper still, causing Stiles untold pleasure.

“Y- ah, yeah.” Stiles couldn’t even speak anymore. Derek filled him and stretched his hole more than ever before.

Derek roared and wrapped his arms around Stiles, slamming his head into Stiles’ chest. “Fuck! You are so tight. Ah– you feel so fucking good around my dick!”

Stiles just smiled as he continued to moan loudly. Derek and he were perfectly matched. Physically as well as mentally. Stiles was in heaven each time he got to be this close to his alpha.

Derek lifted his face, staring directly into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles could tell that he was in for the ride of his life. Another great roar erupted from Derek – then he lifted Stiles up from the bed and held him near to his body.

Stiles clung desperatelyto Derek’s body. Derek supported the small of his back so he wouldn’t fall. Stiles was at Derek’s mercy; he was sliding further down Derek’s rock hard erection still locked inside him. Stiles own dick slapped against Derek’s abs as he moved, spilling huge amounts of pre-cum all over Derek’s skin.

Stiles was going to shoot his load soon – very soon. Derek was hitting all the right places inside Stiles – one more rush of pleasure and Stiles was going to erupt.

Derek thrust his hips upwards into Stiles while he supported him, letting gravity do the rest of the work for him.

Stiles whimpered. “Derek! I’m going to cum soon.”

That only made Derek fuck Stiles harder, causing him to dig his nails deeply into Derek’s skin in an attempt to stay still. Stiles couldn’t take anymore, the last wave of pleasure washed over him. He threw his head back and sighed Derek’s name as he came hard. “Ah, D-Derek!”

Stiles’ spunk erupted from him like a fountain between him and Derek, coating them both in warm cum as their lips locked in a passionate kiss that could go on forever.

Derek let them both fall down gently on the bed, Stiles’ back down on the sheets. Stiles was breathing hard, and he whined as Derek pulled out of him. He was completely exhausted and tremendously satisfied, but Derek wasn’t finished yet.

Stiles gazed up at Derek, his throbbing cock desperate to release and climax. Derek grabbed the head and placed his thumb on it, pushing slightly down as he worked it and moaned intensely. Derek let out a roar of pleasure and shot his load all over Stiles.

Stiles had no energy left and just laid there while he got covered in Derek’s cum, shooting all over his body and face. That was the greatest fuck he had ever had! Given that he had only been with Derek, and that he had been very satisfied beforehand, that said quite a lot. The night had blown Stiles’ mind and opened new sexual fantasies for him to live out with his wolf.

Derek collapsed on top of him, pressing Stiles deep into the soft and comfortable bad. They were both sweaty, sticky and gasping for air. But Stiles was happy – and he could clearly see the happiness on Derek’s face when he placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.


	12. Haters gonna hate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So – I had intended to update two chapters Saturday 15march. That didn’t happen, I’ve been busy at work this week and my Beta didn’t get as much back to me as I would have liked. However, I’m adding a new chapter and working towards adding more next Saturday as usual.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway :)

**Chapter Twelve: Haters gonna hate.**

 

Days came and days went. Stiles still studied magic under the watchful eye of Dr. Deaton. It had been just over two weeks since he had discovered his mother’s grimoire – he had studied the spells and knowledge inside it almost every night in secret.

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure why he kept the grimoire a secret from everyone including Derek. He wasn’t embarrassed about it – but he didn’t think his friends would understand. He feared that they would shun him if they knew what kind of power he possessed.

On the positive side, things were going great between him and Scott; they had rekindled their friendship even though Stiles spent most of the precious free time he had with Derek. And Scott spent most of his time with Isaac. Derek and Scott were even bordering on a friendship of their own – at least when it came to matters involving Stiles.

Stiles didn’t want to risk causing any trouble between them, so he studied the theories and philosophy of Blood Magic on his own. Stiles hadn’t gone into the practical part of the spells in his mother’s grimoire since most of them required a sacrifice of some kind. Hurting people and draining blood was something Stiles didn’t want to do – he would most likely never use that kind of power.

Nevertheless, he could certainly see the benefits of using Blood Magic.

Stiles sighed; he was waiting for Derek and Scott to come back from the kitchen. Derek had been the one who suggested inviting Scott and Isaac over. A night of drinks, snacks and friends was just what Stiles and Scott needed. According to Derek, that is. Stiles thought it was a nice gesture, and he had been looking forward to spending time with Derek and Scott at the same time. _So how did I end up being alone with **him**? _ he thought despairingly. ‘Cause now he was stuck in the living room with Isaac, desperately trying not to yawn of boredom.

“So, how is the magic study going?” Isaac was obviously trying to pass the time as well while he looked at all the things Derek had done to his house. It was the first time Scott and Isaac were visiting since Derek had renovated it.

“Great.” Stiles flashed the biggest smile he had in him and nodded politely at Isaac.

The conversation quickly died, however. How long was Derek and Scott going to leave them alone?

“So?” Stiles looked at Isaac as he raised an eyebrow. “Can you hear what they are talking about?”

Isaac glanced towards the kitchen and then back at Stiles. “No.”

“What?” _That’s weird, shouldn’t he be able to hear them?_ Stiles could hear someone talking – just not what they were talking about. “They are only in the kitchen – with werewolf hearing you should be able to hear them easily.”

Isaac looked annoyed by Stiles’ comment. “It’s not that I can’t hear them if I wanted to. But I’m not trying to listen in on them.”

“Why not?Aren’t you interested?” Stiles was desperate to know what Scott had chosen to talk with Derek about instead of him.

Isaac stared at his beer. “It’s probably just werewolf stuff.”

_Really?_ _Hmm…_ “So you know what they are talking about?”

“No – I.” Isaac looked suspicious all of a sudden. He seemed nervous. “I mean – I have an idea of what it could be. But I don’t know. Besides, Scott told me not to listen in on them.”

Stiles frowned. “Do you always do as Scott tells you to?”

“Yes.” Isaac’s eyes flashed yellow for a second. “Do you always do as Derek tells you?”

Stiles opened his mouth without saying anything. Then he decided to admit it. “Yes.”

Once again, there was silence between the two of them. Stiles was unsure of what he should talk about, so he settled on the first thing that came to mind. “So we are both a couple of pushovers – at least we have that in common.”

Isaac stared at him in silence. Then he picked up his beer, gestured towards Stiles and gave him a small smile. “I’ll drink to that.”

Stiles started to relax; it seems Isaac wasn’t a total stick in the mud after all. Stiles smiled at Isaac and took a sip of his rum and coke. “To being the loveable losers that we are.” Stiles and Isaac shared a couple of laughs. _Maybe I’ve misjudged him? He’s not so boring after all._

“You and Scott have become very close lately?” Stiles felt comfortable enough to address the subject of Isaac stealing his best friend away from him. Although Stiles knew he and Scott would always be best friends, he still couldn’t help feeling a little jealous of all the time Isaac spent with Scott.

“I – um. Well we…” Isaac turned away from Stiles, hiding his face slightly.

Stiles’ curiosity spiked. Why was he reacting like that? “I’m not angry with you or anything.” Stiles really didn’t have a problem with Isaac being there for Scott. “Scott’s my best friend – I’m happy that he’s got someone else to count on beside me.”

Isaac raised his gaze and met Stiles’ “It’s not the same thing. What you and Scott have – and what me and him…” Isaac paused. “It’s not the same thing.”

“So Scott’s not your best friend, then?” Stiles was getting more confused and curious by the minute.

“No! I mean – yes.” Isaac looked towards the kitchen, obviously hoping that Derek and Scott would come back soon.

Stiles squinted. “SO? What exactly is Scott to you then?” He could tell that it would only take one more push to break Isaac, and then he would find the underlying cause of it all.

Stiles was right. Isaac called for backup; Stiles had pushed him into a corner he couldn’t get out off on his own. “SCOTT!” Isaac was desperate now; he kept looking at Stiles as if he was about to attack him any minute.

Derek and Scott walked into the living room with snacks and more drinks. Scott looked at Isaac and then at Stiles, the question on his face obvious. “What did you do now?” Scott was looking at Stiles, already accusing him of being the one behind whatever was going on.

“I haven’t done anything! Why are you assuming that it’s something I’ve done?” Stiles was being defensive.

Derek sighed and placed the snacks down on the table in front of the TV. “It’s almost always your fault, Stiles.”

Stiles huffed and send Derek the most evil stare he could muster. “I was just saying that it’s great that Isaac have become such great friends with you.” Stiles gestured wildly towards Scott. “I wasn’t being sarcastic or anything. I think it’s great you two are so close.”

Scott’s expression softened; he looked at Derek and sighed. “I knew I should have told him first.”

Derek nodded in agreement. “He can’t stand it when he doesn’t know everything.”

“HEY!” Stiles was feeling overlooked. “I’m right here!”

“You are right; Isaac and I have become very close lately.” Scott sat down on the couch in-between Isaac and Stiles. He placed his hand on Isaac’s and smiled at him. Then he turned and faced Stiles, looking very serious. “Isaac is more than just my friend. He’s my boyfriend.”

It took a couple of minutes before Stiles had understood the meaning of the words he’d just heard.

_SCOTT IS GAY!_

“Wait a minute! You like guys?” Stiles was so very confused. He had never seen Scott take an interest in any guy before; he had liked girls since before he knew what to do with them. “What about Allison?”

Scott tried explaining it the best he could. “I did like her very much – I was in love with her. Truly. But it wasn’t meant to be.” Scott smiled at Isaac once more. “I haven’t been attracted to another guy before, but I’m in love with Isaac.”

So Scott liked both boys and girls – this was _great_ news as far as Stiles was concerned. His best friend was in love and Stiles was truly happy for him. “That is – AWESOME!”

Isaac gave a sigh of relief; it seemed he had been worried about what Stiles would think about him and Scott being a couple. Scott had one of the biggest smiles on his face that Stiles had ever seen before.

“Wait! Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” _Did he think that I would be upset somehow?_

“I wasn’t sure of my feelings. I didn’t tell you because I needed to make sure of what I felt – and how Isaac felt about me. Please don’t be mad.” Scott’s puppy-dog eyes begged Stiles to forgive him for not telling him.

“I’m not mad – you haven’t done anything wrong. I’m just surprised; you never struck me as a gay guy.”

Isaac laughed slightly. “Not everyone is as openly gay as you, Stiles.”

“Oh? And that’s coming from the guy who wears the gayest scarf ever and has a girly English accent.” Stiles and Isaac were staring each other down.

Derek tried calming them down and make it a good night for everyone. “Now, now, girls. Let’s not argue amongst ourselves.” If Derek had intended for both Stiles and Isaac to kill him with their stares, he’d succeeded.

“I’m happy that you are cool with me and Isaac being together. It means a lot to me.” Stiles felt the same way about Derek and Scott; you wanted your best friend to like your boyfriend.

“I’m totally fine with it. And Isaac, you are lucky to have someone as great as my buddy here. He’s a great catch.”

Isaac smiled and nodded. “I know. I’ll take great care of him.”

“Right.” Stiles turned and faced Scott who had just taken a sip of his beer. “I only have one question. Which one of you bottoms?”

Scott choked on his beer; most of it came flying out of his nose as he gasped for air. “Wh- what?”

Isaac didn’t answer either. Derek sighed and shook his head at Stiles. “What kind of question is that?”

“I’m just curious. Don’t see what the big deal is.” Stiles might be comfortable enough to talk about such things, but his friends obviously weren’t as open about it as he was.

“How would you feel if they asked you that?” Derek raised an eyebrow and gestured towards Scott and Isaac.

Stiles was about to say something when Isaac beat him to the punch. “It’s fairly obvious with you two.”

Derek and Scott couldn’t help laughing, Stiles just pouted his lips and frowned at Isaac. Scott’s smile widened; he seemed really happy sitting there with his friends and his boyfriend. Stiles feet happiness as well, bright and beautiful, blossoming in his belly. Stiles was so very glad that they could share their lives with each other.

“You two are a lot alike. You know that, right?” Scott’s comment stopped Stiles and Isaac’s laughter. Isaac and Stiles looked at each other and yelled simultaneously while gesturing towards one another. “HIM?”

Derek’s laughter intensified. “I think I have to agree with Scott. I can definitely see some similarities between you.”

“Well, what can I say? Scott has great taste.” Stiles gestured towards Isaac.

Isaac smirked at Stiles’ comment. “Thank you. I guess Scott likes to have remarkable people around him – be it boyfriends or best friends.”

It seemed like the four of them were actually going to be even closer from now on. Stiles was starting to like Isaac, and he had noticed Scott and Derek becoming better friends as well. He couldn’t believe that things were going so well in his life.

Scott wanted to play cards. The four of them decided on poker being the thing to get them all to enjoy themselves. Obviously, Stiles had asked if they were going to play strip poker. He couldn’t help himself – things like that just popped into his head and out of his mouth even if he didn’t mean it.

The conversation had quickly turned embarrassing when the subject of a foursome had been brought up. Derek objected faster than what seemed natural, even if none of them were interested. Stiles thought it was natural to think about it a little before turning it down.

Derek would have none of it; no one beside him was going to touch Stiles. Stiles thought it was sweet until Derek said he would kill anyone who did. Then it was just a bit over the top since Derek was being absolutely sincere.

The night went more or less as Stiles had hoped, many laughs and lots of booze. The only problem with drinking with werewolves was that they didn’t get drunk no matter how much they had to drink. But Stiles was starting to get rather tipsy.

“Hi– you guys are, like, werewolves.” Stiles took another sip of his drink, savoring the fruity aftertaste.

Scott, Derek and Isaac were all laughing at him, finding it rather amusing that Stiles hadn’t thought to hold back on the liquor since he was the only one in danger of playing the stupid drunk of the evening.

“Is that a question, or?” Scott was smiling as he teased Stiles, poking Stiles in the side and throwing him off balance with great ease.

“Knock – knock it off.” Stiles waved his hands wildly in defense. “I have a point HERE!”

Derek kissed Stiles softly on the temples and smiled. “I really love you – but I don’t think you know what you‘re saying right now.”

“I’m not that drunk!” Stiles swayed a bit as he talked, wondering if they were right about him having had too much to drink. He quickly reached the conclusion that if he had to ask himself if he was too drunk – then he probably wasn’t. “I mean, since you guys are wolves – canines. Do you, like, sniff each other?”

“Sniff?” Scott looked at Isaac and Derek with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah – sniff. Do you go around smelling random people on the street?” Stiles suddenly forgot what little point he had, only to have a new thought pop into his head. “Also, if you see a fire hydrant – do you…”

“That’s enough booze for one night.” Derek snatched Stiles’ drink from his hands. “I would like to have an at least half conscious boyfriend to play with later.”

Stiles chuckled and leaned in close to Derek. “You might need to take advantage of me sooner than you were anticipating – I think I’ve had just a tiny bit too much to drink.” Stiles’ hands were all over Derek, grabbing hold of his wolf and pulling himself as close as possible.

Derek started kissing Stiles passionately, grabbing Stiles’ ass firmly and forcing him to moan in response. Stiles had completely forgotten about Scott and Isaac until he heard his friends’ voice.

“Do you guys need some privacy?” Scott had a goofy smile on his face.

Stiles’ head snapped round fast, sending Scott a slightly annoyed look. “Don’t be jealous, buddy.” Stiles gestured towards Isaac. “You have your own sexy werewolf to play with.” Stiles could feel Derek holding onto him tightly, not letting him fall backwards since he wasn’t in full control of his body anymore. “Does he roll over on command?” Stiles pointed at Isaac, his hand wobbly but eventually finding its target.

Scott smiled and laughed. He didn’t have to answer the question; it was obvious from his expression that Isaac did just that.

Isaac sent Scott a stern look; he then turned and faced Stiles with a devilish grin on his face. “I may role over on command – but Scott is really good at begging.”

Stiles burst into tears laughing. He was moving around and making it difficult for Derek to hold on to him.

Scott’s face turned bright red. “Well – I.” He then tried laughing and acting as if he wasn’t embarrassed by what Isaac had said. It only made the whole incident funnier for Stiles.

Stiles was really happy if slightly lightheaded from the alcohol – but happy. He wrapped his arms around Derek once more and started kissing his alpha.

However, something was wrong. Even in his current state, Stiles could tell that something was bothering Derek. He wasn’t losing himself in their kiss as he usually did. Derek’s mind was elsewhere. “What’s wrong?” Stiles pulled backwards and tilted his head to the side as he looked at Derek.

“Do you guys hear that?” Derek looked at Scott and Isaac; the sudden shift in the atmosphere made Stiles feel tense and uneasy. It felt slightly ominous.

“No, I–” Scott suddenly went silent. His and Isaac’s eyes glowed and Stiles noticed that their fangs had extended.

Stiles looked to Derek again and stared right into his eyes. They were burning bright red. Stiles could feel the anger coming off him in waves. Derek’s features had begun changing and he was growling.

Stiles was feeling uncomfortable; he wasn’t afraid of Derek, of course, but rather the thing that made him act like that.

“THERE’S SOMEONE HERE!” Derek’s voice boomed out through the house. Suddenly everything went dark, and the three wolves jumped to their feet with Stiles following them as best he could. “The power has been cut off!”

Scott and Isaac looked at each other and agreed without speaking to ready themselves for battle.

The two large windows in the living room shattered as a pair of smoke bombs were thrown inside. Derek quickly stood in front of Stiles, shielding him as best he could while he tried remaining calm as all hell broke loose around them.

Stiles was so confused by the whole thing that he didn’t notice the three men now standing in the living room before it was too late. The smoke was burning his eyes and he had trouble breathing; his mind tried wrapping itself around the situation and making sure that Derek was safe. It all meant that Stiles hadn’t noticed the guy standing right behind him.

“Derek? What’s…” The smoke burned inside Stiles’ lungs, and tears formed in his eyes from the pain he felt in his chest. “…are you alright?” Stiles’ head spun around when he heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor.

Suddenly, through the smoke, Stiles saw the guy behind him – he raised his large knife up high, clearly intending to end Stiles’ life.

_Fuck! He’s going to kill me! I have to – I have to do something. MOVE GOD DAMNIT!_

Stiles stood pinned to the floor, his body refusing to respond as he tried willing himself to move. _This is it! I’m finished – maybe I could try something? Would it work? Do I have time to do anything?_

Stiles had to try; he wasn’t going to let it end like that. However, nothing came to mind. Stiles’ mind went blank; nothing he could think of would save him in the next two seconds. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable hit. _I’m dead!_

Derek’s roar broke his trancelike state and forced Stiles to reconnect with reality. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Derek striking out and defending him from the hunter, knocking the large man to the floor. Thus saving his life.

_I’m saved? Thank the goddess._ Stiles exhaled and felt his heart pounding in his chest as adrenalin rushed through his body, sobering him up faster than he thought possible. Who were these guys? Why where they attacking them? Stiles watched his friends fight off their assailants. He needed to help them – he needed to protect Derek.

Derek jumped backwards, evading an onslaught of attacks. Stiles saw his chance to strike and took it. He raised his hand and gestured towards the guy that was busy fighting Derek.

_GET THE FUCK OUT!_

Stiles willed the man to go away – he wanted him to leave his friends alone. This was much harder than moving a pen or anything else Stiles had attempted so far. But Stiles knew he had it in him to do it, he just needed to pull out the power he had inside.

The man was pushed backwards, taking a few wobbly steps and then regaining his balance. This was not the desired effect – this was _not_ what Stiles had hoped for!

The assailant’s eyes were fixed on Stiles; you could easily see his surprise over what had just happened. He took a step closer and raised his knife up high.

Should he try again? Stiles wasn’t sure that it would work after his first attempt to knock his attacker to the ground had failed. Stiles was sweating heavily, his heart pumping away, terror resting hot and heavy in his gut. Someone was threatening him. He was in real danger of dying.

Could he do something else to defeat his enemy? Did he have something more powerful that he could use to win the fight with?

_Blood magic!_

As soon as Stiles had thought about it, he felt power surging within him. His blood was beginning to boil and the feeling of electricity spread across his skin. Stiles knew that if he struck out – he would kill his attacker.

A moment’s hesitation left Stiles wide open. Could he really kill someone?

A loud roar broke Stiles’ trance. Derek stood behind the man who was about to attack Stiles. Derek grabbed a hold of the guy’s neck and ripped his throat out with his claws, before he let the now lifeless body fall to the floor.

Silence descended on the house for a second before the remaining two men fled the scene after watching their comrade being killed.

Scott and Isaac were about to go after them when Derek called out. “Don’t follow them!” They instantly abandoned the idea and returned to Derek’s side.

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Are you all right? Are you hurt?” Stiles nodded at his friend. Scott smiled briefly at him before his attention was turned to Isaac.

Stiles was still confused about everything that had just happened. Derek was standing in front of him, covered in blood. “Are you okay?” Stiles worryingly checked to see if he had been injured.

Derek forced a smile on his face; he took a couple of steps towards Stiles until they were standing close enough to touch. “I’m fine.” Derek ran his right hand over his left forearm as he tried hiding the pain he felt.

Stiles noticed the wound; a knife had cut deeply into Derek’s arm. Stiles looked worryingly at the wound Derek had gotten from defending him. “That looks bad, is it healing alright? Why isn’t it healing?” Stiles fussed over Derek and examined the wound more closely, grabbing hold of his wrist.

Derek growled when Stiles touched his arm. “Their weapons were laced with Wolfsbane. The wounds won’t heal properly until our bodies have burned through the poison.”

That made Stiles worry even more about his wolf. The men that attacked them had special weapons for killing werewolves. Were they hunters?

Stiles’ eyes were fixed on the wound, wondering why he felt drawn to it. Why did it make him feel so strange? Without much thought or realization of what he was doing, Stiles reached out and touched the red, angry skin around Derek’s wound. As his fingers connected with the skin, shivers ran down Stiles’ spine. He could feel Derek’s life force clearly, the power inside Derek more impressive than Stiles had imagined.

Stiles wanted to keep Derek safe; someone had hurt him and Stiles wanted the wound to go away. He poured his own energy into the wound and forced Derek to gasp as he felt Stiles’ energy running through him. The wound started to heal, the skin knitting itself together neatly. It only took a couple of seconds before Derek’s arm was as good as new and all the smaller cuts had disappeared as well.

Stiles was once again overwhelmed by his instincts when using Blood Magic. He had barely been able to push the guy back when he needed to defend himself. But now he had healed Derek’s wound without much effort. Obviously, he had a lot more power when using Blood Magic.

Stiles looked up when he heard Scott’s voice. “Dude! That’s amazing! When did you learn to do that?”

Stiles didn’t know what to say; he hadn’t learnt it anywhere. But he did have an idea of why something like healing would be easy for someone with his talents. Blood Magic was all about manipulating life force. And although his mom’s grimoire was filled with mostly offensive spells, it still made sense that if you could use Blood Magic to strengthen your own life force, you should be able to strengthen someone else’s as well. Stiles really couldn’t deny it anymore; the power and benefits from Blood Magic was greater than he had ever imagined.

“Thank you.” Derek was flexing his muscles and ran his hand over where the wound had been only seconds ago.

Stiles smirked. “No need – it’s my fault you got hurt in the first place. I thought…” Stiles paused. He felt discouraged after he had failed to use his magic to defend Derek or his friends. “I thought I would be more helpful after I started training magic. But I’m still worthless.”

The three wolves looked at each other before Scott punched Stiles lightly on the shoulder. “Dude, what the hell are you talking about? You just healed Derek – that’s, like, super helpful.”

Stiles knew that his friends loved and supported him, and he was glad that they did. He just didn’t fully believe it when Scott told him that he wasn’t a burden, that he actually could be helpful. He didn’t feel that way himself.

Isaac kneeled down and took a closer look at the body lying at their feet. “So – why did three men attack us? Did they really think they could take on three werewolves by themselves?”

“They were quite skilled. Obviously we are dealing with an organized hit,” Scott pointed out. Scott and Derek exchanged notes and joined Isaac in examining the body.

Derek picked up the large dagger lying on the floor. He was careful not to touch the blade since it was somehow coated in Wolfsbane as he had pointed out earlier. “This type of weapon, it seems familiar.”

Stiles looked at the dagger; it looked like any other he had seen. The only variance was that someone had prepared it especially for killing werewolves.

“If I’m right, he should have a mark on his wrist.” Derek grabbed hold of the man’s arm and turned his hand around to reveal the small tattoo on his wrist. “It’s just as I suspected.”

They all looked at Derek, waiting for him to reveal what he knew. Stiles couldn’t contain his curiosity as usual. “Don’t just say that. What is it?” Scott laughed softly at Stiles, but that wasn’t important at the moment. Stiles wanted to know why they had been attacked.

Derek pointed at the small tattoo. “If I remember correctly, they are called the Silver Hand.”

“Right? And they are?”

“Hunters.” Derek got up and walked towards the front door.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well, I could have told you that. I mean – why are they attacking us?”

Isaac answered that one as they all started following Derek. “In case you haven’t noticed – we _are_ werewolves.”

Very good, captain obvious, but that couldn’t be it. There had to be a reason behind the attack, right? “That can’t be all there is to it. I mean, you haven’t done anything. They hate you just because you‘re werewolves?”

Derek had already opened the door and waited for Stiles and the rest to walk outside. “Some people think that anything that’s strange or different from themselves is evil and deserves to die. There’s no helping it.”

Scott padded Stiles on the back as Derek closed the door behind them. “Haters gonna hate.”

Simple and clean. Stiles couldn’t understand how anyone could simply hate someone because they were different. But there was no point in overthinking it; they still needed to figure out what to do about the two men who got away and who exactly the Silver Hand was. “Where are we going, by the way?”

“Where going to see the Doctor.” Derek got into the driver seat of his car; Stiles sat next to him while Scott and Isaac got in the back.

“Deaton?” Stiles suddenly felt as if things were beginning to go downhill for him. Stiles was keeping secrets from his friends – secrets that were now in danger of being brought into the light of day.

“Yes. I’m sure he has more information on the Silver Hand than me. I have a feeling there’s trouble ahead. We best be prepared.” The car roared and accelerated fast; Derek wasn’t wasting any time.

Stiles was praying that they could resolve this crisis fast; he didn’t want anyone to get hurt. But mostly, Stiles didn’t want it to drag out his secret and force him into a situation where he had to reveal his Blood Magic. He still felt that his friends would shun him if they knew what kind of power he had inside. If they knew what he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story - please leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


	13. The lonely wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha everybody :)   
> Here’s a new chapter for you – only managed to finish one chapter again this week. But since it’s still 5000 words I hope that you’ll forgive me ;)   
> Please enjoy and comment.

**Chapter Thirteen: The lonely wolf.**

 

Derek slammed the car door shut a little harder than he had intended to; his mind was elsewhere as he had noticed Stiles drifting off into his own thoughts during their ride to the pet pharmacy. Derek stopped in his tracks. “Stiles?”

Stiles stopped and looked back at him. “What?”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Derek looked at Scott and Isaac. “We’ll be right there – just give us a minute.”

Scott and Isaac looked at each other before Scott nodded at Derek in agreement. He smiled at Stiles before Isaac and he walked inside.

Derek and Stiles were standing close. Derek wasn’t sure what it was that was bothering Stiles; it was just a feeling in his gut that told him that Stiles was keeping something from him. Derek hated that feeling.

“Is something wrong?” Derek’s gaze rested on the two pools of molten gold that was Stiles’ eyes.

“You mean besides the hunters that just tried to kill us?”

_He’s avoiding my question – using his humor as a shield like always._ Derek contemplated his options. He would usually take the direct approach and not care if he hurt anyone’s feelings. If it had been anyone except Stiles. “Have **I** done something wrong?”

“What? No, no.” Stiles looked shocked and confused by what Derek had said; his honest reaction told Derek that Stiles wasn’t upset about anything he had done. But then what was the problem?

“Have **you** done something wrong?” Derek didn’t know what else to do. If he hadn’t done anything, then there wasn’t that many explanations left to make sense of Stiles’ behavior.

Stiles didn’t answer him. Derek could see tears forming in Stiles’ eyes, but for whatever reason he didn’t want to tell him the cause. Derek felt awful. _Why won’t he tell me?_

“I love you, Stiles. No matter what.” Derek pulled Stiles into his embrace; he needed Stiles to know that everything was going to be all right. “I’m probably just on edge because of the hunters. I’m sorry.” Derek kissed Stiles softly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

_What aren’t you telling me? I don’t understand. Don’t you know that you can tell me anything?_ Derek could only hope that in time, Stiles would trust him enough to let him in.

“Let’s go inside.” Derek forced a smile. His heart still heavy with the knowledge that there was something Stiles kept secret from him. All he could really do was be there for him until he felt ready to talk about it.

The little bell rang as the two entered the shop. Derek could easily hear the others talking in one of the back rooms. “They’re in the back.” Derek walked with Stiles into Deaton’s office. Scott and Isaac smiled briefly as they entered while Dr. Deaton nodded politely at Derek before he asked the obvious question.

“So. What’s so important that you had to ring me up in the middle of the night and get me to come down here?

“Hunters.” Derek watched for any facial expressions showing a degree of emotion in Deaton. Nothing. “The bad kind,” he added, frowning.

“Is there a good kind?” Deaton raised an eyebrow at him in response.

“I’m pretty sure they are Silver Hand.” This time Derek could clearly see a fair amount of worry in Deaton’s face. _He recognizes the name._

“Did they attack you?” The good Doctor studied them closely. Presumably to see if anyone had been injured.

“Yes. One of them is dead.” Derek had his arms crossed and gaze firmly placed on Deaton. “What do you know about them?

Deaton calmly began explaining. “The Silver Hand was originally a mercenary group used to hunt supernatural creatures. I’m impressed that you managed to fight them off and remain unharmed. And you even killed one of them.” Derek didn’t appreciate Deaton’s tone of voice. Somehow, it felt like he doubted the fact that they had fought of their attackers.

“They were skilled fighters. And weapons laced with Wolfsbane seems almost unfair – thank God that Stiles can heal our wounds now.” Scott smiled at his friend, but Derek noticed Stiles’ facial expression and wondered. _Is he ashamed about something?_

Deaton was looking intensely at Stiles. “Really? That’s fantastic. It seems as if you have become quite skillful lately.”

_Is he being condescending towards Stiles? Didn’t he teach him how to heal?_

Scott frowned nervously and looked at Stiles before he spoke once more. “So he didn’t teach you how to heal?” Scott pointed gently towards Deaton, obviously nervous that he had said something he shouldn’t have.

“Stiles is a very self-reliant student. I can’t take any credit.” Again with that strange attitude towards Stiles; Derek didn’t understand it. And he didn’t like it!

_Can’t or won’t?_ Derek’s mind was dealing with all the new information that flooded in. Suddenly, he understood that Stiles had kept his obviously estranged student-teacher relationship with Deaton a secret, which was what had been bothering Stiles. But that couldn’t be all – could it?

Stiles was fiddling around with his hands, trying not to freak out. Derek needed to do something to calm him down – he didn’t care about anyone else but Stiles.

“Stiles?” Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. Resting his forehead against Stiles’, he whispered calmly. “Relax. There’s nothing to be worried about. Just tell me what’s bothering you – let me help you.”

Stiles shivered lightly and, to Derek’s mortification and confusion, tears started forming in his eyes, bright and agonizing. Derek could feel Scott and Isaac’s eyes on him. They were as worried about Stiles as he was, but none of them understood why Stiles was so sad all of a sudden. Stiles’ tiny voice forced its way to the surface. “You’re going to hate me.”

Derek’s heartbeat became harder and faster – he could _never_ hate Stiles no matter what. Nothing could ever be so bad that Derek would abandon Stiles. “I could never hate you. Just tell me so I can help you.” Derek wiped a few errant tears from Stiles’ cheeks before he kissed them lightly in an attempt to comfort his mate.

“I’m evil.” Two little words that Derek didn’t understand.

“What are you talking about?” Derek then remembered that Stiles had asked him about being born evil. What was this concern of his with being evil? “You aren’t evil – there’s nothing about you that’s–”

“I’m a Blood Mage!” Stiles blurted out.

Derek froze; _what’s a Blood Mage?_ All he understood was that Stiles thought it was an awful thing to be. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“It is! I have evil magic – I was born with it. I’m evil. You won’t love me anymore when you realize what I am.” Stiles let out a pitiful sob, hunching into himself as if in great pain. The sight of him made something clench hard and painful in his chest.

Derek couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. The notion that he wouldn’t love Stiles because of some silly power that he was born with was ludicrous. It would be the same thing as Stiles not loving Derek because he was born a werewolf.

“Stiles! Listen to me. I’m a werewolf – a monster. Does that make you love me any less?” Derek trembled at the off chance that Stiles would say yes. _Calm yourself, Derek! You have to stay strong for Stiles._ “I don’t care about whatever power that you have inside you. I love you, Stiles. And even if you have some kind of evil power – you haven’t done anything wrong. _You_ aren’t evil.”

“You healed Derek, how can that be evil?” Scott chimed in with, trying to comfort Stiles as well.

Stiles just shook his head. “All I’ve learned about Blood Magic says that I’m evil. And I haven’t found a single spell in my mother’s grimoire that wasn’t designed for killing or hurting people.”

Before Derek could say something, Deaton took a step forward in surprise. “You found Claudia’s grimoire?”

_He knows something. What isn’t he telling us?_ Derek was sure that the notion that Stiles’ powers were evil had to have come from somewhere – or someone. Deaton took another step closer towards Stiles.

“BACK OFF!” Derek roared at him, eyes glowing bright red.

Deaton took a couple of steps backwards and held his hands up, showing that he hadn’t meant any harm. “Derek, you don’t understand. Stiles’ power needs to be kept in check. You’ll risk losing him to it if he keeps using it. Even if he tries to do good.” Deaton’s eyes rested on Stiles. “It will eventually consume him.”

Derek was tired of listening; Deaton had clearly been the one to put the idea of Stiles being evil into his head. “No! If you think I’m going to just stand and listen while you tell Stiles that there’s something wrong with him then you’re out of your mind.” Derek felt extremely protective of Stiles – there was nothing wrong with his mate and he hadn’t done anything to justify that kind of treatment. “He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. Stiles hasn’t done anything wrong.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand, pulling it lightly. “We’re leaving.”

“What about the hunters?” Isaac looked at Derek and gestured towards Deaton. “Wasn’t he supposed to help us?”

“The man you killed, did he carry a large silver blade?” Deaton was obviously going to pretend as if he had done nothing wrong. “The commander of the group, no matter how large, carries a silver sword. Until you take him down, they are going to keep coming for you.”

This was the worst possible time to be fighting among themselves, but Derek didn’t want to force Stiles to stay in a place where he wasn’t comfortable. He would rather take his chances with the hunters then expose Stiles to more heartache. If needed, Derek would protect Stiles from them all on his own.

With his last iota of politeness, Derek thanked Deaton for his information about the hunters before he rushed out of the shop with Stiles right on his heels.

Stiles wiped the last couple of tears from his face. “Derek?”

“I’m not going to let them hurt you.” Derek answered before he had even heard what Stiles was going to say. _I have to keep Stiles safe – what should I do? Can I really take on the hunters by myself?_

“I don’t want you getting hurt either!” Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek’s arm. “If staying will keep you safe – then I don’t care what he thinks about me. Maybe we should go back inside?”

Derek cared. “I can’t stand him talking about you like that!” Derek hugged Stiles and rested him against his chest. “He’s wrong about you.” Derek looked lovingly at his mate as he ran his hands down Stiles’ back, letting them rest on the small of his back.

“How do you know I’m not evil? He could be right about me, you know.” Stiles nuzzled his nose into Derek’s chest.

Derek sighed and smiled. _Isn’t it obvious_? “Because I know you.” He kissed Stiles gently on his forehead. “You’re kind and caring. Sweet – just a little annoying at times when you won’t stop talking.” Stiles huffed as Derek continued talking. “But all that is what I love about you – that’s what makes you - You.” Derek paused briefly. “You would do anything to save a friend. You’d sacrifice yourself in a heartbeat to save someone else – that’s not evil.”

Stiles was looking affectionately up at him, smiling slightly. He closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and waited for Derek to kiss him. Derek leaned in closer while his tongue ran across his lower lip to wet it in preparation for the collision with Stiles’.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat as every muscle in his body tightened and his senses went into overdrive. _Something’s wrong!_ “Get down!” Derek pushed Stiles away, causing him to fall to the ground. A single bullet went flying past Derek’s eyes as he moved backwards; a second later and he would have been shot and bleeding to death on the ground. Luckily, his wolf senses had saved his and Stiles’ life.

Derek could see them in the darkness – more hunters, most likely the ones from earlier that night.

“Aw, that hurt!” Stiles cried out. “What’s going on?”

Derek needed to get Stiles somewhere safe _now!_ “Get inside!” Derek yelled. He noticed Scott and Isaac running outside to see what was going on.

Derek waved at them to get back. “NO! Get back insi-” _FUCK!_ A sharp pain in Derek’s shoulder interrupted his words. He’d been shot. The pain spread instantly throughout his body, blurring his vision and forcing him to lose his grip on the situation.

Three more shots were fired with one of them gracing Derek’s left leg. _Damn!_ The Wolfsbane burned his skin, the pain more intense then anything he’d ever felt before – and it _wasn’t healing_.

_I’m going to kill them for this._

First thing first, they needed to get to safety if they were going to survive.

Stiles had gotten up from the ground; he had made his way over to Scott and Isaac standing at the edge of the entrance to the pet pharmacy. Stiles seemed to be unharmed. _Thank god._

Just a short sprint and Derek would be inside the shop with them. He pushed down with his heel and readied himself to run as fast as he possible could. As he pushed off, one of the hunters leaped forward from her hiding place. _Shit!_

Derek needed to redirect all his energy into defending and hoped that it would be enough. Was he going to make it in time? Derek wasn’t sure if he would get away unscathed. The young woman held out a large blade, a dagger, just like the hunters that attacked them earlier had had.

Derek’s heartbeat intensified and pumped adrenalin throughout his body in preparation for when the blade would cut through his skin. _I hope Stiles is all right._ Derek didn’t have the time to be thinking about anyone else, but couldn’t stop worrying about Stiles.

It was all happening so fast, fast enough that Derek could barely keep up. Avoiding the blade was impossible now, Derek knew that and tried preparing himself for the pain he would feel. All of a sudden, he heard Stiles yelling at the woman attacking him.

“Leave him ALONE!”

Derek’s eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold before him. _What’s going on?_ The woman’s forearm started breaking apart in mere seconds; flesh and veins were torn from the bone as it shattered as if being crushed by an unseen force. The huntress fell to the ground with her weapon drenched in blood and fragments of flesh, blood and bone. She cried out in pain and clutched at what was left of her arm as she writhed in agony.

_I’m unharmed – but why? Stiles?_ Derek’s eyes quickly settled on Stiles who was standing with his hand raised and breathing heavily.

Derek suddenly understood what Stiles had been saying all along. Why he would think that his powers were evil; now that Derek had seen it firsthand, he could understand why he was worried. _God! That smells awful._ Seeing the hunter lying there on the ground made Derek question himself.

Derek grabbed the chance he had been given, sprinted to the door and hurried inside with Stiles. They were safe for the next couple of minutes. Derek exhaled and looked at Stiles as he tried calming himself down. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat frantically beating at his chest; Stiles was breathing heavily and appeared completely exhausted. _He’s out of breath – a drawback from using his powers perhaps? Maybe that’s what Deaton meant when he said that Stiles’ powers would consume him?_

“What the hell just happened?” Scott was practically screaming. “These guys are crazy!” Derek agreed that the hunters were excessively aggressive in their attempts to kill them. It seemed as if they didn’t care about getting hurt in the process of hunting Derek and his friends down, and that made them very dangerous.

Derek helped Stiles as he steadied himself. “Are you alright?”

Stiles forced a smile and sighed. “Yeah. That took more than I thought it would.” Derek nervously kept an eye on the entrance, knowing that at any moment they would be forced to fight for their lives.

Derek wanted to ask Stiles about what he had done to the hunter outside. He hesitated when he couldn’t think of the right words so he wouldn’t upset Stiles by hinting that his powers were dangerous.

Luckily for Derek, Scott beat him to the punch. “Stiles. What did you do?”

Stiles lowered his gaze; the sound of his heartbeat slowed and stabilized itself before he looked back up. “I did what I had to – they were trying to kill Derek.” Stiles looked directly into Derek’s eyes as his expression hardened. “I’m not going to forgive anyone if they hurt you.”

A moment of silence filled the room as Derek stared intensely back at Stiles. On one hand, Stiles loved Derek so much that he would do anything to keep him safe and out of harm’s way. That of course made Derek feel all warm and happy inside. One the other hand, the fact that Stiles loved him that much meant that Derek worried about what would happen if he did get hurt. Would Stiles be able to control himself and not kill anyone if something happened to him? With powers like Stiles’, Derek didn’t know anymore.

In that moment, Deaton came rushing out from the back of the store. “We aren’t safe here.”

“Don’t you have a security system or something?” Isaac must’ve been referring to the magical barriers that Deaton had installed around the shop.

“The barriers only protect against the supernatural.” Deaton gestured for them to follow him into the backrooms and away from the windows in the front. “Since the hunters are human they aren’t affected by them. And the windows aren’t bullet proof.”

Once the group had settled down in Deaton’s office again, Derek addressed the obvious problem. “We’re out numbered.” Derek grabbed his throbbing shoulder to check if it had started to heal. _Fuck!_ The Wolfsbane still hadn’t burned through his system. “Eventually they are going to break inside and kill us.”

“Oh, so it’s not **completely** hopeless.” Isaac was his usual sarcastic self; even in the face of mortal danger, he could still find a way to make things seem darker still.

“I’m saying that we need a plan.” Derek’s shoulder was bothering him; he would need to be at full strength to get out of this situation. Stiles put his hand on the wound – his intension was clear – but Derek wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to force him to use his powers any more than what was necessary. “You don’t need to heal me if you are feeling faint.”

Derek did his best to soften his voice and make Stiles understand that he wasn’t rejecting him in anyway. He could endure if it was better for Stiles that way.

It wasn’t up for discussion, however. Stiles insisted and began healing Derek’s wound. “Don’t be stupid – you can’t fight like this.”

It only took Stiles the good part of a minute to heal Derek completely. Deaton looked displeased by Stiles using his Blood Magic, but he didn’t say anything this time. It would seem that he knew they had bigger problems to deal with before the subject of Stiles’ powers could be discussed further.

As Deaton, Scott and Isaac conversed vividly about their options and chances of surviving this endeavor, Derek watched Stiles who stayed silent with his gaze lowered and fixed on the floor. Derek felt a tug at his heart as he looked at him, silent and lost in his own thoughts. _He must be so confused. I can’t imagine what it must feel like to have that kind of power._ Derek didn’t want to push Stiles any further; he couldn’t risk him losing control and doing something that he would regret. There was only one choice – only one way to make sure that Stiles would get out of this with a minimal amount of damage.

“I’ll lure them away.” Instantly, all went silent – like the air had been sucked out of the room. Everyone was looking at Derek; he had their full attention. “The rest of you will stay in here where you’ll be safe. I’m pretty sure that the hunters will chase after me if I escape.” Derek looked to Scott and Isaac, deliberately avoiding Stiles’ gaze as he knew it would only make him waver in his decision.

“Scott. You and Isaac need to deal with any hunter they might leave behind – but I don’t think you’ll struggle once we’ve divided their attention.” Scott and Isaac didn’t argue; they would do as Derek said. He still needed to get out of the building and away from the hunters, forcing them to chase after him and leaving the rest of them alone.

“Is there a way out that they wouldn’t know about? Maybe a way up on the roof?” The hunters would most likely be ready for them on both sides of the building, but maybe he could jump from roof to roof in order to avoid them.

“Yes, you can get up to the roof though the loft window. But they’ll most likely be ready for you – maybe even have a gun aimed at the window just in case.” Deaton’s word were hardly comforting. It was obvious he didn’t think much of Derek’s plan. However, it was the only one they had.

“Alright! We need to move fast before they decide to come inside.”

“NO WAY!” Stiles looked angry; Derek knew that he would never let him risk himself in order to save the rest. _You’ll never let me go through with this – will you?_ Derek needed Stiles to understand that this was the only way to keep him safe.

Stiles continued to scream at him. “What the hell are you thinking? You’ll be killed for sure. Why would you risk yourself like that?”

_To protect you…_

“Stiles! You have to stay safe. I don’t want you to get hurt if they attack.”

Angry tears started running down Stiles’ cheeks. “We could all escape… there’s no need for you to risk your life!”

Derek shook his head. “You and Deaton would be too vulnerable on the run, and I wouldn’t be able to run fast enough if I carried you.”

“Let me fight them; I know I’m strong enough.” Stiles was begging him to reconsider.

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO!” Stiles held his tongue; Derek’s words had forced him to listen to what he had to say without interrupting. “I know that you‘re strong – that you could probably kill them all if it came down to it.” Derek could see the tears welling up in Stiles’ eyes. “But I don’t want to force you to do it. You’re not a killer.” Derek hugged Stiles and pressed him close into his body, keeping him in his embrace for as long as he could. “I don’t want you to change because of what happens to me, okay?”

Stiles was sobbing heavily by then, and no answer came as they stood there. Derek finally let go of Stiles and looked at Scott. “Keep him safe.” Scott nodded and accepted Derek’s request without hesitation.

Derek kissed Stiles desperately one last time before he hurried upstairs to the window Deaton had mentioned. It was as they had planned; it wasn’t going to be difficult for a werewolf to climb up on the roof from this angle. As far as he could tell, there were no hunters outside the window on this side. There was a change that he could get up there unnoticed if he hurried.

_All right! Don’t stall – the sooner you get this over with, the sooner you’ll be able to get back to Stiles._

In one smooth and almost elegant swoop, Derek swung himself safely up to the roof. Luckily, there was no sign of the hunters having spotted him yet. Derek’s eyes glowed in the dark, revealing his surroundings perfectly. Derek’s heart rate quickened when he noticed that there was another presence on the rooftop.

One of the hunters was on the roof with Derek; he attacked and tried to overpower him, but Derek rendered his advantage by ascertaining his presence. A single hunter, no matter how strong, was no match for Derek.

He overpowered the hunter without much effort; he was a skilled fighter indeed, but Derek was still far stronger than any human could ever be. Derek’s fist connected with his attacker’s jaw and made a crackling sound, breaking it; the force of Derek’s punch sent the hunter flying backwards and falling over the edge of the building. The hunter caused a great echo when he hit the ground, alarming and attracting the attention of the remaining hunters below.

_Time to add some drama!_

Derek arched his back and clenched his hands into fists; his eyes glowed brightly red as he summoned as much force as he possibly could, willing it to gather and strengthen in his throat until he could restrain it no longer. Derek’s roar erupted, physically forcing its way through the air like a pressure wave of raw power. The sound was deafening and negated all other in the vicinity of the pet pharmacy. Only Derek’s roar filled the night air.

Derek’s throat was sore after he had roared louder than he had ever done before. Feeling quite full of himself, he turned and readied himself for the chase to begin.

_Maybe I went a little overboard? Now all we need is that the hunters start to chase after me._

Derek didn’t need to wait long; the hunters were swarming around the body on the ground. Derek’s eyes glowed as he down looked at them, taunting them and challenging them to try to catch him. _Like moths to a flame._

Derek couldn’t be completely sure as he didn’t know how many hunters there were to begin with, but it didn’t look as if there were more than four or five hunters left – all on his tail and trying to hunt him down. Most likely all the hunters were focused on him now. That was great for Stiles and the rest; they would be safe back at the pet pharmacy.

But that also meant that Derek had to deal with the remaining hunters at once; maybe this really wasn’t a good plan after all.

Taking a deep breath, he _ran._ Jumping from roof to roof and leaping gracefully over the gaps.

_Come on! Faster!_ Derek had made his way to the last building in the line. He looked out onto the grassy field and the forest-area on the other side. _I’ll be safer in there._ Derek was going to run for the wood, hoping that the terrain would provide him with a much-needed advantage.

Derek sliced through the air; his feet connected with the ground and sent pulsations through his back and spine. His hands slid through the grass beneath him before he dashed onwards towards the trees in search of cover.

Hope had begun taking root within Derek; he had started to believe that he was going to make it out of it okay. Everything was going after plan. Derek just needed to ambush the hunters as soon as they ran after him into the woods and then… _What now?_

A single arrow burrowed into the ground in front of Derek, forcing him to stop in his tracks. _Damn!_

A swooshing sound rang in Derek’s ear as a blade moved past his face; Derek only had enough time to avoid being hit before he had to guard himself against a barrage of hits from a hunter that had caught up with him. _Fuck! When did these guys get so close?_

He had been so close to escaping into the forest unharmed. The hunter attacking Derek was skilled as they all where – but not skilled enough. Derek got a hold of the man’s arm and snapped it around with a loud popping noise. Derek roared as the guy screamed out in agony before he fell to the ground.

Derek’s eyes were all over the place – where was the next attack coming from? Derek was going to make a run for the forest again when the hunter he thought he had taken care of grabbed something from within his jacket.

_A grenade?_

Luckily not. The guy wasn’t about to blow himself up alongside Derek. It was some kind of smoke bomb filled with Wolfsbane. Derek couldn’t avoid all the gas as it flew towards him – the cloud of Wolfsbane expanded so fast that he couldn’t get away from it even as he ran toward the tree line.

The poison burned his lungs as Derek inhaled and started hyperventilating, which only made him breathe in more of the gas. His vision was blurry as he finally made it past the edge of the forest, escaping the cloud of deadly poison. _Fuck!_

Derek needed to get away, fast. He couldn’t fight in his current state. _Stiles._ At least Stiles was safe; he had lured the hunters away and given the rest time to escape and prepare themselves for an attack. Derek wanted to get back to Stiles, hold him one more time. He started feeling weak after having inhaled so much Wolfsbane. _Why did I have to go and play the hero?_

Derek chuckled and smiled at himself – he knew why.

_Stiles._ Derek thought that he had started to hallucinate; he could hear Stiles calling him from a distance. _Where’s that coming from?_ His vision had become so obscured that he couldn’t see his own hands clearly anymore. But he could see a figure in the distance, moving closer and closer.

_Stiles?_

“DEREK!” That was indeed Stiles’ voice. Derek tried desperately to make out the shape in front of him, but when he finally realized what was going on – it was too late.

The taste of iron filled Derek’s mouth; he felt incredible cold all of a sudden and noticed a discomfort in his abdomen. His skin was burning and blood rushed out as the sharp blade was withdrawn. _I see – guess there’s nothing I can do now._ He fell backwards to the ground with a loud thumping noise.

_Why? I’m not ready to die._ Pictures started flashing before his eyes. Memories. Moments in time that he held dear. Happy times, things he regretted, people he loved– oh. Thinking of his family always made him sad – but strangely enough, this time part of him was happy. Derek was going to be with his family soon; he had missed them for so long. Even if he couldn’t bear to leave Stiles behind, he took comfort in that fact. _Stiles_. His face flashed before his mind’s eye, happy and beautiful, with a broad smile and bright eyes. His laughter rung in his ears, the most amazing of sounds.

_Stiles? Where are you?_

Derek exhaled one last time before the darkness became absolute. All he wanted was to hold Stiles one last time. However, it was too late now.


	14. Blood Moon raising.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) Here is the new chapter. I’ve gone a little dark in this one, with Stiles in particular. I really think that it fits with the situation that he is in.   
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter Fourteen: Blood Moon raising.**

 

Stiles’ heart was pounding. _FUCK!_ His face covered in tears as he fell on his knees in front of Derek. _Oh God. Derek!_ He wasn’t moving – or breathing. Stiles desperately checked to see if he could find a pulse. _Please be okay. PLEASE!_

There was no pulse, no sign of life. _No, No, NO!_ Stiles hammered his hands into Derek’s chest, screaming at the top of his lungs. “Don’t do this to me! DEREK! Don’t _leave me!_ ”

Stiles’ hands were shaking as he ripped open Derek’s shirt, he had to do something and stop the bleeding. Stiles took a deep breath and calmed himself as much he could. _Fix the wound!_ Stiles willed Derek’s body to heal itself; the wound closed perfectly and vanished without a trace.

Stiles wiped some of the tears from his face. _Breathe, Derek, breathe!_ He still couldn’t find a pulse. Stiles placed his hands on top of Derek’s chest, right above his heart. _Okay, okay! Calm yourself down – you can do this. I just have to jump-start his heart. Simple._

Stiles wished with all his heart for Derek to be fine. “Come back to me, please? I can’t live without you.” He summoned every ounce of power he had, giving his all to save the man he loved. _Live!_ Power surge through his body and into Derek’s. _LIVE._ Stiles could feel it working, a faint heartbeat each time he transferred his own life force into Derek. “LIVE!”

Stiles felt an overwhelming rush of power. He had formed a steady flow of energy that forced Derek’s heart to beat within his chest. _It’s working? It’s fucking working!_

Stiles smiled to himself. For a moment, he’d thought that he‘d lost Derek.

But Stiles had never channeled this much power before; it was overwhelming and incredibly stressful on his body. Stiles was stretching himself beyond his limit. _I’m going to need a nap after this one. I – I need…_

His body failed him, and suddenly Stiles’ power dissipated. _It’s too much – I’m losing control._

The connection with Derek broke. Stiles felt Derek slipping through his fingers once more. Stiles had to force himself to pull out more power. There was no way he was going to let Derek die. Stiles would be lost without him. He could feel Derek’s life force slipping away. As soon as Stiles’ energy faded, Derek’s heart stopped beating again.

“Fuck! Derek? Come on!” Every muscle in Stiles’ body was screaming out in agony as he willed himself to continue healing Derek. Derek’s heartbeat was weak, but it kept beating as long as Stiles kept his energy flowing into him. There was only one problem – Stiles couldn’t keep it up. He would run out of energy at some point.

“No, NO!” Stiles could feel his energy fading again. He couldn’t hold on to Derek no matter how hard he struggled. He couldn’t save him. Stiles’ body collapsed onto Derek’s chest. He cried and cried. “Please Derek! Don’t leave me. I’m begging you!”

The world stood still, Stiles’ eyes fixated on Derek’s face. It looked so cold that it was hurting Stiles to look at him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar comfort as Scott kneeled down beside him on the ground. “Is he? I can’t hear his heartbeat.”

Stiles’ voice was coarse and dry as he spoke. “We were too late – he’s dead.”

The sound of Scott’s howl soon followed by Isaac’s only intensified Stiles’ pain. The anguish in their voices as they grieved for their fallen alpha tore at Stiles’ heart; it was the realization that Derek was really dead that sent Stiles spiraling downwards into darkness.

A moment passed before Stiles was forced to deal with the world once more. “We can’t stay here.” Deaton appeared from behind and revealed himself to Stiles. “Although we are all grieving, we don’t know when the hunters will be back.”

Stiles was still crying, pressing his face against Derek. He didn’t care anymore; the hunters had taken his soul mate from him and without Derek, the world didn’t make sense. “Why couldn’t I save him?” Stiles lifted his gaze and stared at Deaton. “There’s nothing wrong with his body, I’ve healed it – but his heart won’t start beating! WHY CAN’T I SAVE HIM?!”

“You can’t heal the dead.” Deaton’s voice was unyielding. “The rules of nature isn’t meant to be broken. I’m sorry – but Derek is gone.”

Stiles’ breathing stabilized and his mind focused on Deaton’s words. _They aren’t meant to be broken._ Stiles kissed Derek softly on the forehead and got up from the ground; he stood looking downwards at Derek’s body. _That means that they canbe broken._

It only took Stiles a second to discard all worry regarding the consequences of what he was going to do. No matter what could possibly happen, it couldn’t be worse than not having Derek beside him. Stiles started walking slowly away from where Derek’s body was still lying on the ground.

Scott got up and called out to him in a low voice. “Where’re you going?”

Stiles turned and faced his friend as he stared back at him with worrying eyes. Stiles looked from Scott and down at Derek’s body. “Could you do me a favor?” Stiles sounded surprisingly calm, even to himself.

Scott nodded slightly in response. Stiles inhaled and centered himself before he spoke. “Could you take Derek back to his house for me? I don’t want to just leave him here.” _There’s something I need to take care of._

Scott seemed at a loss for words; he looked back at Isaac and Deaton before he faced Stiles once more. “Sure – but why are you leaving? I know that you want revenge; I can understand that, truly. But you can’t possibly be thinking of going after them?”

Stiles knew that Scott was only looking out for him. He turned his back at his friends and started walking away with deadly determination. “Please – just bring Derek home for me. Everything will be okay.” Stiles couldn’t stop until he had made everything right again.

Scott called out to him again with more force than previously. “Stiles! Where are you going?”

Stiles hesitated for a second before he moved on. “I’m going to fix everything.”

\----

Stiles quickly opened the door and rushed upstairs pass the small wooden chest that stood in the hallway and walked to his door. As soon as he entered the room, the grimoire leaped towards him as if it knew what Stiles intended to do. He grabbed the book with a firm hand and secured it safely in his hands.

Stiles felt more determent about it than anything else – he didn’t care if he had to burn down the whole of the world if it meant he would get Derek back.

_Possession – blood wounds – mind control – **resurrection!**_

There it was, the spell he had been looking for in order to fix everything.

_A crystal heart?_

Stiles studied every last word with great care. Everything had to be perfect if his plan was going to work. _A crystalized heart can be forged by merging two hearts or more together. Concentrating the life force of more than one being into a heart, causes it to harden and crystalize as its power grows._

Stiles took a calming breath; at least two people had to die in order for him to bring Derek back. _A crystal heart can be used as a catalyst for a Blood Mage. It is also a potent ingredient in many spells and the **key** ingredient for a perfect resurrection. _

A perfect resurrection, which was just what Stiles needed. Now that he knew how to bring Derek back from the dead, he just needed to figure out who to sacrifice and how to do it.

Stiles paused, was the choice to kill someone else in order to bring your boyfriend back to life really supposed to be this easy?Stiles already knew whom he was going to kill in order to create the crystalized heart he needed to revive Derek. The hunters were going to pay for what they had done to him and his friends, and it was only fair that their life force was going to bring Derek back after they brutally murdered him.

Suspiciously enough, Stiles didn’t shudder at the notion of killing the hunters. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to kill them after what they had done. And someone needed to die if his plan was going to work. Stiles needed his plan to work, because if it didn’t then Derek would be gone forever. He had to bring him back!

_Am I strong enough to take on the hunters by myself? They did defeat Derek – an alpha._ “How can I possibly hope to win?” Stiles felt discouraged as notions of failure entered his mind. He was never going to defeat all the hunters by himself – he simply wasn’t strong enough.

Stiles started crying again – he needed more power if his plan was ever going to work. Without knowing how or why, Stiles opened the grimoire on a random page – or rather, he thought that it was a random page. Stiles wiped the tears from his face as he studied the page. _Self-sacrifice?_

_In desperate times, a Blood Mage may draw on their own life force in order to fuel spells. They flirt with death as their power grows. This tactic should only be applied during a time of dire need, as it is a double edge sword that will kill the caster if over used._

Stiles felt as if he had been presented with the answer to his prayers on a silver plate. If he channeled his own life energy, Stiles could achieve the power boost he needed to win. He could bring Derek back!

After a quick read-through of a couple of spells, Stiles left his house and walked into the night. He was headed for the hardest fight of his life – a fight to safe Derek. All Stiles could hope was that he didn’t lose himself in the process.

\------

Stiles ran. Hard and fast and without thought. The waxing moon lit up the path through the woods, allowing him to see where he was going with great ease. He knew where he was going and he knew how to get there; something was helping Stiles find his desired target. Guiding him. And Stiles kept running. Even as his legs ached, his breath labored and his heart pounded away at his chest, he ran. And he wasn’t going to stop. Not until he reached his goal, not until Derek opened his eyes and took a breath. Stiles was already pushing himself past his limit – but he knew that it would be worth it in the end.

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks…

This was the place Stiles had been drawn to, the hunter’s camp. He could hear them talking to each other. Their conversation was hard to follow without getting too close to them, but he could easily hear the young women screaming. “I’m going to fucking kill that guy – he won’t get away with this!” The women’s screams intensified. For a second, he wondered what was going, but then he noticed the reason behind her screams. The women lying on the ground was having her wounds cleaned by another hunter; she was missing more than half of her right arm, and Stiles quickly remembered that he had been he had been the one to hurt her.

Stiles had only acted on instinct, trying to save Derek. Stiles took a deep breath and tried calming himself. He might have hurt her earlier that night – but now he needed to finish the job.

Being there, watching the people who had hurt his friends. Who had killed Derek. It filled Stiles with more rage than he had ever felt before. The more Stiles thought about what they had done to Derek, and the more he thought about what he was going to do to them in return – the more powerful he felt. His power was fueled by his anger, growing more ferocious and wild with each passing second.

_I can’t drag this out; I just need to get it over with._ Stiles concentrated the best he could, summoning as much power as he could muster. Suddenly! Stiles’ body froze as he felt a sharp tip being pressed into his back.

A low voice almost whispered into his ear. “What have we here? Thought you could sneak up on us, did you?” A hunter. _Fuck._ “Get up!” The man commanded.

Stiles did as he was told, his mind racing – what was he going to do? The man ordered him to start walking and kept the edge of his knife against Stiles at all times so he wouldn’t try anything. They walked into the camp and stood near the roaring fire, all eyes on Stiles.

“I found him lurking around.” The hunter’s voice was full of glee; Stiles hated the sound of his voice. He couldn’t wait to shut him up for good. “What should we do with him?”

The young women got up from the ground and looked at Stiles with fiery eyes; she was ready to kill him immediately. Stiles knew – he could feel it. “That’s the guy that took my arm off!” She grabbed Stiles with her remaining hand around his neck, pressing hard and without mercy. “I’m going to enjoy squeezing the life out of you.”

Stiles was chocking, but he didn’t show any fear. He wasn’t even sure that he actually felt any. All he could think about was killing those bastards.

The two hunters standing next to them laughed at the scene, clearly amused by the young women’s anger. The stopped however, when a deep voice commanded her to let go.

“Serena! Let him go.” Instant silence spread across the camp side. Stiles could see her struggling with her decision, but ultimately, she let go as she had been told.

Stiles ignored the three hunters standing around him; all his attention was fixated on the one guy still sitting down. He picked up a large sword lying next to him; he touched the blade gently, almost caressing it as he spoke. “Why are you here?”

Stiles eyes widened; suddenly he felt the urge to strike out. He held himself back, however. The man continued talking since Stiles hadn’t provided him with an answer. “Do you want revenge for what we did to your friend?”

Stiles’ mouth was dry, his breath shortened as he felt every muscle in his body tighten. Blood was pumping through his body, fast. Stiles could barely hear what the hunters were saying; all he could hear was a loud throbbing sound in his ears. His heart was pounding violently at his chest, almost trying to break out.

“You must have known that you couldn’t win against all of us? That it was hopeless from the very beginning?” The hunters laughed again, smiling at each other while their eyes nailed Stiles to the ground.

“I… I came.” Stiles tried forcing the words out. The sound in his ears had gotten louder; his head was going to explode if it didn’t stop soon.

The hunters laughed even more now, taunting him. “You came to what? Die?”

Stiles heart stopped; it was the strangest feeling he had ever felt before. Complete silence spread throughout his body. Time stood perfectly still and he felt an overwhelming rush of clarity and power that was more intoxicating than everything else.

Stiles lowered his gaze, his ears focused on the sounds around him. He quickly realized that the noise that had been driving him crazy a second ago had been the sound of their hearts. The sound of the hunters’ life forces calling out to him, telling him to take them.

With fierce determination, Stiles met the hunter leader’s gaze with his own. “I came to kill you!”

The three hunters were beside themselves with laughter, but Stiles didn’t move a muscle as they moved around him. The leader of the group still sitting down was silent as he looked at him.

The guy behind Stiles pressed his blade deeper into his back. “And how exactly are you going to do that when he have you surrounded? We have you right where we want you.”

Stiles smiled softly to himself. “Correction. I have you where I want you.”

A wave of energy emanated from Stiles, sending the three hunters near him flying away. He didn’t have a change to see where they landed as the guy sitting down was standing in front of him no more than a second later with his sword raised high. _Evade!_ Stiles dodged it, but only just.

The sword came flying at him again; this time he wasn’t going to be able to avoid getting hit. He held out his right hand and gestured as if he grabbed on to something. The man stopped, the sword mere inches from Stiles’ face.

Stiles could feel the hunter struggle, fighting against his power. _Fuck, this guy is strong!_ But Stiles wasn’t going to give up, and he wasn’t going to lose. “This is for Derek!” Stiles forced the man to drop the sword before he swooped towards him in seconds and planted his hand firmly on the hunter’s chest. The instant Stiles connected to him he felt it. He felt the power of the heart beating in his chest – power that was going to be Stiles’.

The guy was powerless to resist him now. Stiles felt his hand burn and burrow its way in through his chest, parting flesh and bone as his fingers neared the beating heart within. The guy screamed out in agony as Stiles dug deeper, but it didn’t help him. Stiles didn’t stop. His hand reached the guy’s heart – he felt it. All warm and wet and beating rapidly as he wrapped his fingers around it before pulling it out in one move.

Stiles’ eyes lingered on the heart firmly locked in his grip. It was beautiful. To think that something so tiny, held so much power. Stiles could feel the remaining hunters looking at him; they were full of rage and ready to attack any second. _You’ve already lost!_

The female hunter screamed as she charged at him with the intend to kill him.

A small smile spread across Stiles’ lips. _They are so weak!_ Stiles tightened his grip on the heart, digging his fingernails into it and savoring its power. With one thought, Stiles forced the three hunters to their knees. All of them were screaming out in pain as they rolled around in the dirt. _To think that you killed Derek. You are pathetic._

“I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you!” The young women screamed at the top of her lungs as she clawed her way along the ground, desperately trying to get near Stiles.

Stiles kneeled down next to her. She couldn’t hurt him anymore, none of them could. The power he got from the first hunters’ heart was more than enough to kill all three of them instantly if he wanted to.

He didn’t just want them dead; he wanted their hearts. And if they happened to suffer along the way…

Stiles placed his left hand on the women’s chest. He looked her deeply in the eyes as his fingers pierced her skin, never breaking eye contact until he had his hand firmly wrapped around her heart. Stiles could feel it still beating. She gasped for air as blood came rushing from her mouth. Stiles leaned in closely and whispered into her ear. “I’m going to enjoy squeezing the life out of you.” Stiles tightened his grip around her heart, draining it of life and transferring it through his body and into the heart in his right hand.

He got up from the ground and walked over to where the last two hunters were. They were screaming out in pain from having to endure Stiles’ curse, and they were helpless as they watched him drain the life right out of them.

One left. Stiles studied the last guy’s face as he started draining his life force. His eyes were red from crying, and terror was ridden all over his face as he looked up at Stiles. “Don’t worry. You’ll be with them soon.” The last drop of life left the hunter; it flowed though Stiles and entered the now beating heart in his right hand.

Discarding the hunter, Stiles watched the heart change before his eyes; its soft texture hardened and it began glowing faintly. He could hear a heartbeat coming from within, slow and steady. He got up. As Stiles stood there, looking at the bodies of the four hunters he had just killed – he felt nothing, no guilt, no remorse. He had won. And now there was just one last thing left for him to do.

He was going to resurrect Derek.

\------

A light in the distance guided Stiles as he walked towards his final destination. Each step he took was painful enough that it could make you cry out in pain – he didn’t cry.

His body wanted to stop and rest after having fought for survival – he didn’t stop.

Stiles couldn’t rest until he had finished what he had started. Until Derek was alive and resting peacefully at his side, Stiles had to keep going.

_Hold on, Derek, I’m coming... Just a little longer._

Stiles glanced at the two cars parked outside Derek’s house; Scott had done as he’d asked and brought Derek home. But Deaton’s car was there as well. Stiles shook his head and walked inside without thinking more about it – in the end, he didn’t care what Deaton had to say about the choices Stiles had made.

He could hear his friends talking as he walked into the hallway, and he moved quickly into the living room where his eyes immediately locked onto Derek’s lifeless body lying on top of the great dining table. Maybe a little strange to place a dead body on a table, but then again, where would you place it?

Scott, Isaac and Deaton all stared at Stiles as he walked closer to Derek. Stiles’ eyes met Scott’s and the two of them shared a moment of silence. Scott’s eyes were still red from crying which touched Stiles more than he thought it would. _He’s really sad._ Stiles forced a small crooked smile to his face. Stiles wasn’t as sad as he thought he would be – as he probably should be. But that was only because Stiles knew that Derek was going to be alright. Stiles had already moved passed the grief and secured the one object that would bring Derek back to him.

“Where have you been?” Scott looked at him closely. “You’re covered in blood – are you hurt?”

“No.” Stiles voice displayed no emotion. “It’s not mine.”

Deaton’s voice boomed out. “You’ve killed the hunters?”

“Yes.” Stiles watched Scott and Isaac pull backwards as they looked at him in disbelieve.

“Was it worth it?” Deaton crossed his arms. “What could you possibly have gained from your vengeance?”

Stiles held out the crystal heart for all to see. “This!” The heart started glowing and a steady rhythm of a strangely hollow heartbeat filled the room.

Deaton looked mortified by what he had just heard. “What have you done?” He took a couple of steps backwards as his eyes lingered on the crystal heart in Stiles’ hand. “You have no idea of what you’ve done.”

“I know exactly what I’ve done!” Stiles felt his blood boil as he kept his gaze firmly placed on Deaton. “I’m not going to lose him!”

“You’re talking about raising the dead! The consequences ar…”

“SCREW YOUR CONSEQUENCES!” Stiles felt his power grow; it kept rising as his emotions heightened. “I can’t live without him! It’s not an option!”

Scott’s eyes widened. “You’re going to resurrect Derek?”

Stiles nodded, his eyes shifting to Scott. “Yes.”

“It make totally sense now!” Scott gestured towards Stiles. “I couldn’t understand why you weren’t more upset – why you weren’t grieving.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. It was true, what Scott was saying. Stiles hadn’t played the part of the grieving boyfriend very well. It wouldn’t have helped him to sit and cry – that wouldn’t have gotten Derek back. That’s why he chose to fight. That’s why he decided to use whatever power he had to bring Derek back – no matter the cost.

“Are you really going to resurrect Derek? Can you even do that?” Scott sounded rather hopeful that Stiles’ plan was going to work.

Stiles’ expression hardened. “I have to!”

Scott nodded gently; apparently, he wasn’t going to stop him from saving Derek. Nevertheless, Deaton was still opposed. “Think about what you are doing. You are breaking the laws of nature. People are not meant to come back from the dead no matter how much you want them to.”

Stiles was about to scream at Deaton once more when Isaac decided to voice is opinion on the matter. “I know that you shouldn’t mess around with this kind of stuff, but this is Derek that we’re talking about. If Stiles can bring him back, why stop him?”

“Do you know how he intends to do it?” Deaton’s endless questioning of Stiles’ every move was beginning to bore him. Deaton pointed at the crystal heart still pulsating in Stiles’ hand. “That! A crystal heart is how he intends to revive Derek.”

Deaton sure knew a lot about Blood Magic. Scott and Isaac looked more confused than anything, and who could blame them? So many things they didn’t quite understand was happening around them.

“So?” Isaac continued. “If the heart will fix Derek, then I say go for it.”

Stiles had better friends than he had realized. Scott and Isaac were on his side, but Deaton were persistent and didn’t waver in his believe that what Stiles was doing was wrong.

“Putting aside the fact that we have no idea of what Derek will be like once he has been brought back from the dead. The crystal heart is still unforgivable.” Deaton looked at Stiles with a level of disgust that made his insides turn. “He didn’t just kill the hunters; he ripped out their life force while they were still alive to create that thing.”

Scott and Isaac exchanged looks before their gaze rested on the crystal heart. Stiles knew that what he had done to the hunters had been painful beyond what seemed possible. But he still didn’t feel sorry for them or regretted his decision. Stiles walked over to the side of the table and held out the crystal heart above Derek’s chest.

Scott and Isaac took a couple of steps backwards. Deaton banged his hands into the table and looked intensely at Stiles. “You are crossing a line here. Killing the hunters was one thing; I can understand grief and the feeling that they deserved what they got. But this – bringing back the dead is going too far. You are messing with forces you don’t understand. The consequences of what you are doing could be catastrophic.”

“I don’t care! I just don’t.” Stiles took a cleansing breath in order to control himself. “Nothing can be as bad as this.” Tears began running down his cheeks and his hands began shaking now that Stiles was confronted with the reality of it all; he had been so focused on what he needed to do in order to get Derek back that he hadn’t probably dealt with his emotions regarding the loss of his boyfriend. “I would move heaven and earth to get him back. There is absolutely nothing that can stop me from doing this.”

“You will have to pay for this. You can’t bring someone back without there being consequences.”

“Then bring it on!” Stiles slammed the crystal heart into Derek’s chest. A shockwave of energy burst forward from within, sparks of red lightning roaring around him as he forced the energy inside Derek’ body. Stiles was having a hard time controlling the energy and some of it leaked out as he kept fighting in order for Derek to return to him.

The energy was pushing back against Stiles, fighting to break free and fade out into nothingness. But Stiles wasn’t going to lose – he had come too far to let this one chance to save Derek slip through his fingers.

Stiles used the remaining power he had to force as much of the wild energy inside Derek’s heart before he willed it to beat again. _LIVE!_

A backlash of energy knocked Stiles on his back, he had a ringing in his ear and his body screamed out in pain from having strained itself far beyond its limit. Stiles could barely breathe as he lay there on the floor. His mind was racing as he wondered if he had been successful. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat and his body froze when he heard the faint sound of Derek’s voice.

“St… Stiles?”

Hearing Derek call out his name was the sweetest sound he could possibly think off. Stiles closed his eyes and rested for a bit. Even if he wanted to wrap his arms around Derek as soon as possible, his body was too weak and needed to recover. He drifted of crying soft, happy tears.


	15. Your love keeps me alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got this chapter done. Writers block and personal problems got in the way of posting this. But I won’t bore you with the details.   
> Hope that it was worth the wait and that the next chapter won’t take so long :)

**Chapter Fifteen: Your love keeps me alive.**

 

Roaring thunder could be heard in the distance. The car door slammed shut behind him, soon followed by the sound of the rubber soles of his shoes as they trailed through the mud.

_Why does the weather always seem so dark and depressing whenever you are in a bad mood?_ Stiles wondered as he walked through Derek’s front door. On the other hand, maybe it just seemed that way because you were feeling down in the first place.

“Derek? I’m back.” Stiles put down the bag he had just picked up from his house. He didn’t want to leave Derek’s side now that he had gotten him back, but he couldn’t stay by his side without a few essential things. Stiles had hurried back as fast he could. There was a nagging feeling in his gut ever since Derek had started coming around. The feeling that something had changed – that there was something wrong with Derek.

“Derek?” Stiles quickly noticed him sitting down in the corner of the living room, all tugged away with his arms wrapped around himself. _Dammit! I thought he would be okay by himself – at least for a little while._

It was hard seeing Derek like that, a shadow of himself. All shivering and hiding away in a corner in an effort to escape reality. Stiles kneeled down next to him and slowly placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder. _Okay – now, don’t freak out! It’s just me. See, it’s alright…_

Stiles’ arm recoiled. The flash of red in Derek’s eyes as he looked up at him startled Stiles enough to knock him of balance and fall backwards. _HOLY SHIT!_ “Relax! Derek, it’s me! Stiles?”

Derek’s facial expression softened; his eyes were wet and hazy as he stared back at Stiles. “Stiles?” Derek very slowly reached out his hand, his fingertips lingering as they made contact with Stiles’. “Thank God you’re back!” Derek quickly and forcibly pressed his face into Stiles’ chest. His voice was weak and timid as he nuzzled his nose into Stiles’ shirt. “I felt so alone. You were gone forever!”

Stiles rolled his eyes gently, even if he really couldn’t allow himself to do so. Derek was a mess, and no matter how hard it was for Stiles to see him like this, he still had to be there for him the best he could. “I was only gone for twenty minutes.”

“I-it felt longer!” Derek stuttered as he burrowed himself deeper into Stiles’ body.

“Don’t worry – I’m here now. And I’m not leaving anytime soon.” The feel of Derek’s hair as Stiles ** _’_** ran his fingers through it seemed to calm them both a little.

“They don’t come when you’re near me – I can’t close my eyes unless you’re here.”

“Who?” Stiles hadn’t been able to get any real information out of Derek since he brought him back from the dead. Stiles was eager to find out more about what had happened to Derek doing his “dead period”, as he referred to it. However, Derek had been nothing like himself and hadn’t made much sense when he did decide to actually speak in coherent sentences.

“The people in the darkness.” Derek’s body stilled.

_What is he talking about – is he seeing things?_ There was no point in trying to get any more information out of Derek at that point, and Stiles knew better than to try to force him. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Stiles helped Derek get up and guided him towards the bedroom. It wasn’t that Derek had forgotten where things where in the house, but his mind was flustered and his movements sluggish as he walked with Stiles. Once in bed, Stiles made himself comfortable before he settled Derek’s head on his chest. It seemed to be the only thing that would make Derek feel safe.

Derek’s breathing was soft and steady as he rested himself against Stiles with his arms firmly wrapped around Stiles’ frame. _Don’t worry, Derek. I’ll help you get better – I promise._

Stiles soothed his Alpha with a faint mixture of song and humming. “Come stop your crying; it’ll be alright. Just take my hand – hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here – don’t you cry.”

Derek was soon sleeping peacefully as Stiles sang. “My arms will hold you –keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken.”

Stiles closed his eyes and drifted off as he listened to Derek’s breathing and his own voice.

“Cause you’ll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.”

\----

Sluggishly, Stiles opened his eyes. The light from the window burned his eyes as he looked around. Derek was still lying comfortably in his embrace. _Wow, he slept like a baby last night._ Stiles moved as gently as he possibly could and slipped his arm out from underneath Derek. His shoulder was numb from having supported Derek’s head all night; tiny prickling formed as he started moving his muscles, and it soon spread out to the rest of his arm as the blood rushed through his dormant limbs now they had started to awake.

It took a lot of effort, but soon Stiles was free from the bed with Derek still sleeping. He looked so peaceful lying there in front of Stiles. If you didn’t know it, you wouldn’t believe that he had just gone through one of the most terrifying experiences you could imagine.

Stiles couldn’t begin to comprehend what it must have been like for Derek to suddenly wake up in his living room, not knowing how he had gotten there or how much time had passed. The last thing that Derek would have remembered was running in the woods while trying to get away from the hunters.

Stiles sighed. What would Derek say when found out that Stiles had killed them all? That someone else had to die in order for Derek to live again. Stiles didn’t know how he would react, which was why he hadn’t told Derek that crucial detail. But he still worried that keeping it from Derek would come back to bite him. _Keeping secrets are never good – and with my luck, it’s going to blow up in my face._

He tiptoed out the room and down the staircase as silently as he possibly could. Stiles did not intend to wake Derek anytime soon; hopefully he would benefit from a long rest and start returning to his old self.

Stiles made his way into the kitchen. He was probably going to have a lot of time on his hands for the next couple of days, so why not start by making a delicious breakfast for himself? Luckily, Derek’s fridge was filled with great things to eat; everything that Stiles could possibly want was right in front of him.

_I should probably make some more in case Derek wakes up._ Stiles started preparing breakfast in a slow pace. No hurry. _Bacon, eggs. Derek loves meat._ Stiles fried the eggs and bacon while he toasted bread and found the condiments to go with it.

_Coffee, coffee. Let’s make coffee._ Normally, Derek would be a real Sourwolf if he didn’t get his morning cup of Joe. Stiles continued cooking in silence when a sudden change in energy made him look up and stare towards the front door of the house. _Someone is coming!_

Surely enough, the doorbell rang not long after. _Who could that be?_ The bell rang again. _I hope that doesn’t wake Derek._

Stiles could hear people talking as he walked up to the door; there were more than one person standing outside. It was a familiar but strangely tense feeling he got as he opened the door.

“He’s my son, so I’m pretty sure that I get a say in this!” Stiles’ father was having a loud discussion with Scott while Isaac was standing in the background. “Son!” His father quickly wrapped his arms around Stiles as soon as the door opened.

“Hi Dad.” Stiles was a little surprised and confused by his father’s presence. And Scott and Isaac as well – what was going on? “Why are you here?”

Scott’s eyes averted his gaze. Something was definitely up. Stiles turned to his father instead, who looked worryingly stern. They all moved into the hallway as his father jumped right to the point.

“It seems something has been going on that nobody wants to tell me about. And my son hasn’t answered any of my calls.”

It was true. Since Stiles wasn’t sure of which things from a few days ago that he should tell his father, it had just been easier not to tell him anything at all.

His father crossed his arms and continued. “We found four bodies out in the woods this morning.”

Stiles froze up; his father was referring to the hunters. _Why didn’t I get rid of the bodies?_ Stiles had had so many things going through his mind that he had just left the hunters’ dead bodies where they fell. He hadn’t thought that it would be tied to him – did his father even know that he had killed them?

“Somehow,” John’s eyes widened. “they were all missing their hearts. And even if that is gruesome enough in itself, the weird bit is that there was only a little blood on the victim’s bodies. Their clothes were shredded but there were no significant wounds on them – not even a laceration over the ribcage. So how exactly is it that their hearts are missing?”

“Wow, that’s terrible.” Stiles had to really try and add a bit of concern to his voice so he didn’t sound as if he didn’t care that they had been killed. “But why are you telling me this?” _Fuck, he’s going to see right through me._

Stiles was right. John pointed at Scott and answered the question. “I thought that there was a supernatural cause behind it. But he won’t give me a straight answer, and I somehow get the feeling that you guys where involved with this.”

“Really?” Isaac chimed in. “Well, not every supernatural thing that happens have to be related to us.” It didn’t sound like he believed what he was saying himself, but at least he made an effort to conceal their connection with the incident. Which was more than could be said for Stiles.

Stiles didn’t listen to what they were saying; Scott, Isaac and his father were nothing more than static noise to him. _He’s going to find out – he probably knows already. I should just come clean._

Stiles raised his gaze and looked directly at his father. “I killed them.” His words forced both his father and friends to drop their jaws. They just stared at him without knowing what to say.

Eventually, his father shook his head as if to clear it and asked: “What do you mean you killed them?”

Stiles studied his face and general posture; he didn’t seem angry in any way. Just surprised. Maybe he just didn’t believe him. “I killed them. Simple.”

“No! Not simple.” John sounded almost angry now. A little desperate. “If you say you guys killed those people, then I’m going to need something more or else I’ll have to report it. You have a good explanation, I’m guessing.”

“They killed Derek.” Isaac just blurted it out whiteout thinking to explain the circumstances a little more.

Stiles’ father looked shocked. “What?” He quickly wrapped his arms around Stiles. “I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me? You must be feeling awful.”

“It’s alright, Dad.”

“What? How can you even say that? Derek is dead, the man you love. How is it alright?”

_Oh, I should probably tell him the rest._ “Because I brought him back.”

“Brought him back from where?”

“From – being dead.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his father. “What did you think I meant?”

“Okay! Let me get this straight!” Stiles’ father held up his hand to his mouth and took a long hard look at his son. “You are attacked by someone who tries to kill you. They kill Derek. Then you kill them in self-defense? Something’s still missing.”

Stiles lowered his head. _Right, no point in keeping it secret._ “It wasn’t self-defense.” Stiles could see his father struggling to understand what he was saying. And what he was about to saywould only make the whole thing much more complicated. “Also, we didn’t kill them. I did.”

“You killed them?” A huge question mark appeared on his father’s face. “Because they killed Derek?”

“Yes.”

“And then you brought him back?”

Stiles nodded. “That’s why I killed them, so I could bring Derek back. I needed to do it for the spell to work.” _Plus I really enjoyed making them suffer after what they had done – but I probably shouldn’t say that._

“You do realize that what you are saying is crazy.” His father didn’t believe him, obviously. “How!? Even if it was possible to bring people back from the dead – and I’m not saying that I believe that part. How could you take down four people on your own like that? People that were strong enough to beat Derek.” His father paused; his face was slightly pale and he swallowed slowly before he continued speaking. “And if what you’re saying is true – then you ripped out their hearts? I’m sorry, but I just don’t understand it.”

_Come clean._ “I’m a Blood Mage. Dad. That’s how I killed them – that’s how I brought Derek back. And I’ve been wondering for a long time if you actually knew about my powers all along. Especially since I got my powers from mom.” Stiles waited anxiously for his father to answer him.

“Blood? Your mother didn’t have powers – what are you talking about?”

“So you didn’t know? About mom.” Stiles didn’t really think that he did, but he needed to make sure since it was all being brought out into the open.

“No. And I’m not sure how I should deal with the information that my dead wife wasn’t human. Let alone my son.”

“Mom was human – I mean, I think that I’m human.” Wow. Now that he thought about it, Stiles wasn’t actually sure if he was human.

“But you have powers?”

Telling his father about his powers and explaining things were harder than Stiles thought. “Yes.”

“Son – I’m not sure what to say.” His father looked disturbed by all this new information. “I have no reason to doubt anything that you are saying. But I really wish that I could.”

Stiles didn’t understand. Did his father want him to be lying?

His father sighed. “You killed four people. Ripped their hearts out with your… your powers. How am I supposed to deal with that?”

_I had to do it! To save Derek._ “I did what I had to. And they deserved what they got.” Stiles watched his father and friends look at him with what looked disturbingly a lot like contempt. Like he had done something wrong. He hadn’t. “Who knows how many other supernatural creatures they have killed? How many innocents have died by their hands?”

“That doesn’t justify killing someone!”

Stiles was petrified by his father’s words. _Dose he hate me for what I’ve done?_ He tried speaking, but his father cut him off.

“Stiles – I can understand feeling angry when you’ve lost someone you love. When your mother died, I just wanted to take it out on the world.” A sudden flash of affection could be seen in his father’s eyes. “But I had to take care of you – we needed to move on. You can’t let your anger control you. You have to hold on to the things you have left.”

His father didn’t understand. Stiles had nothing left without Derek, no one to live for but his alpha. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his father, or Scott and the rest of his friends – he did. But nothing made sense without Derek, and to live without him would be unbearable. “I made the choice to bring Derek back, and I would make the same choice every time. I’m sorry if you don’t understand it or if you resent me for it. But I have the power to save someone I love – it wasn’t a difficult decision.”

“I do understand – I really do. But bringing people back, messing around with life and death. And why haven’t you told me about you powers before? Why would you keep something like that from me?”

_Why?_ “I was afraid that there was something wrong with me.” Stiles paused. _But without my powers, I wouldn’t have been able to get Derek back._ “But there’s nothing wrong with me!” Stiles watched the expressions of his friends and father change. “I’ve realized that this power is a part of me, a part of who I’m supposed to be.” Stiles took a deep breath and summoned all his courage before he admitted what he had come to realize over these last two days. “I can heal people, save them. And I can hurt them if the try and hurt me. I can finally protect the ones I love from danger. I’m happy that I have this power. And I’m not going to stop using it. I’m done hiding myself – this is who I am.”

It felt as if countless minutes passed before anyone said something in response. It would seem that Stiles had overwhelmed them with his sudden burst of self-confidence and poise.

“Son, you’re clearly not yourself. This power that you have is obviously seducing you; you’ve become addicted to it.”

“He’s right.” Scott pleaded for him to listen to his father. “Buddy, you’re making me scared. You have more power than you can control. You need help.”

_Help?_ Stiles didn’t require his or anyone else’s help. He was the one who defeated the hunters, and he brought Derek back. Stiles was the one in control.

Stiles’ father addressed Scott and Isaac. “Maybe Deaton can help – didn’t you guys say that he was kind of an expert in this sort of thing?”

“NO!” Stiles shouted. “I don’t need his help. I can handle things on my own.”

His father kept insisting. “No, you can’t, you need help. I don’t know what to do to help you, Son. If Deaton knows of a way to handle your powers, then all we need…”

“I SAID NO!” Stiles’ anger intensified and his power grew inside him. The atmosphere was tense, and the following events would only prove to confuse and broaden the gap between Stiles and his friends.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice could be heard from upstairs.

Stiles looked towards the stairs; his head was spinning and his attention divided. Stiles needed to check on Derek and make sure that he was alright.

“Stiles!?” Derek sounded almost desperate.

Stiles’ heart was pounding fast in his chest. Suddenly, Scott took a step toward Stiles, which caused him to break his concentration and lose focus. Instinctively, Stiles raised his hand and forced Scott to stop dead in his tracks. He felt his power strike out against his friend.

Scott gasped for air, bending forward in pain. It was an accident; Stiles hadn’t been able to stop himself before it was too late.

_SCOTT?_ As soon as Stiles realized what he was doing, he released the grip he had on his friend. He watched how they all looked at him with fear in their eyes. _I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you._ Stiles couldn’t get the words passed his lips – nothing would come out no matter how hard he tried.

His father was about to yell at him for hurting his friend when Scott stopped him. “He obviously doesn’t need our help.” Scott looked at Isaac and nodded. “Let’s go.”

Isaac left with Scott. Stiles watched them walk away without another word. His father’s stern gaze was heartbreaking as he and Stiles were left alone.

“I need to take care of Derek.” Stiles turned around and started walking up the stairs to the bedroom. As he ascended the staircase, he heard the sound of the front door closing. His father had left as well – without saying goodbye.

_I suppose I deserve that._ Stiles couldn’t think about the consequences of what he’d done at the moment; he needed to focus on taking care of Derek until he started feeling better.

But there was one thing that Stiles was sure of – there would be consequences for the things he’d done.

**\---**

Stiles entered Derek’s bedroom. What met him was the most heartbreaking and confusing scene he had ever laid his eyes on. Derek was crying his eyes out sitting on the bed with the sheets wrapped around him.

_Derek?_ Stiles sat himself down on the bed next to Derek. _Why are you acting like this?_

“Stiles – where are you?” Derek hadn’t even noticed him.

“I’m right here. Derek? Look at me, please?” _Tell me how to make it better, how to help you. I can’t do this alone – please help me fix you, Derek._

Derek looked at him while tears continued to fall from his eyes. “Please don’t leave me?”

Stiles sighed. “I’m not going to leave you. Trust me. I love you, Derek.”

Stiles felt horrible. Derek was acting strange – something was wrong with him. _Maybe I didn’t do the spell correctly?_ Stiles heart dropped. _Maybe it’s my fault that he’s suffering like this? Maybe I’m to blame?_

Stiles could fell Derek grabbing hold of him, getting a tight grip as if he never intended to let go of him. “Don’t leave – don’t leave – don’t leave.” Derek kept repeating those words over and over.

“Oh, Derek!” Stiles couldn’t help it; he started crying. He felt terrible. To be the one responsible for Derek’s condition. Back when Deaton warned him of the consequences and that he had no idea of how being brought back would affect Derek, Stiles had just ignored it and told himself that it couldn’t be worse than being dead. But it had all been to comfort himself, to justified bringing Derek back. All because he couldn’t live without him – and now Derek was suffering because of him. Stiles closed his eyes in an attempt to stop his tears from falling. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

Stiles was lost in his own misery when he felt Derek’s soft lips being pressed against his own. The image that met Stiles as he opened his eyes was as close to perfect bliss as anything he could have imagined. Derek was staring into his eyes. Stiles could see his own reflection in Derek’s perfectly round blue eyes. For a second, it felt like he had gotten the old Derek back, and Stiles felt a sense of confidence and reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

“Don’t cry, please?” Derek rested his head in Stiles’ lab where he once again rested.

Stiles gently ran his fingers through Derek’s dark locks and his sadness faded. Derek still loved him, even if he wasn’t quite himself at the moment. Derek loved Stiles – and he loved Derek. Stiles felt renewed in his belief that that was all he needed to be happy, for him and Derek to be together.

Stiles smiled as he looked at Derek’s peaceful expression. “Rest a little longer – but then you need to eat something, okay?” Stiles watched Derek sleep for a while. This moment of peace needed to last as long as it could. Stiles still had a feeling that Derek wasn’t going to be his old self for a long while to come.

But now he knew that that was okay. Now Stiles knew that Derek loved him no matter what.

**\---**

Stiles was pacing back and forth, he sighed heavily as he stared at his phone. A picture of Scott with his number covered the screen, and Derek was sleeping peacefully on the couch. It had taking a while for Derek to wake up, and he was already sleeping again. But Stiles couldn’t blame him; he needed to regain his energy. And if sleeping through day and night would help him do that, then who was Stiles to argue with that?

Stiles had been thinking about what happened earlier that day, with Scott and his father. He’d had a lot of time to think since Derek didn’t talk much – not even when Stiles asked him about how he felt or when he got too inquisitive about what happened to Derek when he died.

Stiles took a deep breath before his finger hit his telephone screen. _Calm down – just say it like it is._

_Bib… Bib…_ “Hello?”

“Scott…” Stiles paused. _What should I say? I hurt him. He’ll never forgive me, and why should he?_ Stiles was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Scott was talking to him.

“Stiles? …Dude!”

“What?” Stiles focused on Scott’s voice.

“I know it’s hard, but it’s alright. I’m not mad at you.”

Stiles started crying – he couldn’t help it. How could Scott forgive him after what he’d done? “I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“Please forgive me!?”

Scott’s laughter was confusing to Stiles. But he soon made it clear that their friendship wasn’t going to be broken that easily. “I forgive you. You’ve been under a lot of stress lately.”

Stiles let out a large breath of relief, and he felt as if he could breathe a little easier now that he knew Scott didn’t hate him. “Thank you.”

“You’re my brother. I’m always on your side – you have to know that.” Scott’s words rang true. Stiles would always have his best friend to count on. “Do you want me to come over? We need to talk things over – properly.”

“You’re right.” Stiles nodded to himself; he looked at Derek. “Can you meet me at my house? There’s more than one person I need to apologize to.”

“Sure.”

“See you soon.”

“Yeah.”

“And Scott – thank you!”

As soon as Stiles had hung up the phone, he leaned down and kissed Derek sweetly on his forehead. _I’m sorry that I have to leave you – stay safe._ Stiles counted on him getting back before Derek noticed that he had been gone. He left Derek’s house feeling nervous about facing his friends and father after the events earlier that day. But he needed to do this. He needed to at least make an attempt at fixing things between them. He owed them – and himself – that much.


	16. Death becomes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert:  
> Mentioning of season three events. Hints about Derek’s past are in this chapter, and although I don’t think it will actually spoil anything for anyone who hasn’t watched all the episodes available. I just thought I should give you a fair warning :)

**Chapter Sixteen: Death becomes him.**

 

“Derek.” A soft voice in the distance. “Derek?” Someone was calling out to him.

_Who’s there?_ Derek needed to open his eyes. Slowly but surely he started to come alive, his vision still blurry so he could barely see.

First, a bright light that burned his eyes erupted in front of him.

Soft, sensitive laughter filled the air and made Derek’s head spin. _That sounds so – familiar._ He was lying on the couch, face down with his one hand dangling down the side and resting on the floor.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Derek was staring at the cutest toes he had ever seen – tiny feet tapping impatiently at the floor. The sunlight danced up a pair of lean, feminine ankles that merged with muscular calves that seemed slightly misplaced on such a young girl. His gaze couldn’t move any further upwards from his position; Derek’s eyes were stuck on the wavy white skirt that hugged the legs of this young girl.

_Who are you?_ Everything was so bright; Derek could barely see anything in front of him.

“Mom wants you to come to the kitchen.”

_Mom?_ Derek tried to move and raise his head, but something was keeping him down. Somehow, Derek had no control of his body and couldn’t see the girls’ face no matter how hard he tried.

A voice in the distance called out to the young girl. “Cora?”

“Coming, Mommy.” The girl sprinted quickly across the wooden floor and disappeared out of Derek’s view.

_Cora?_ “Wait!” Derek raised his gaze, but he was suddenly staring into the darkened living room with no one else in sight. He quickly realized that there was nobody but himself around, that he had been alone all along. _Am I going crazy? It felt so real – Cora… was that my sister?_ Derek wondered. Everything seemed so strange and out of place, like someone had spun the world around and mixed everything together before putting it back just slightly different.

_My mind must be playing tricks on me._ Derek had somehow recalled an old memory of his little sister – his dead sister. He must have been dreaming and remembering at the same time, and that had overwhelmed his subconscious and convinced him that what he saw was real.

Derek started moving his body. He needed to get up but found it extremely difficult; his body was weak, stiff, and hardly responding as he moved. _Why does everything feel so painful?_

Derek placed his left foot on the floor. Immediately he felt a searing pain raise up from the sole of his foot, spreading across his entire body and then dissipating seconds later with a loud ringing sound in his ears. _What the hell?_ Derek hesitated as he placed both his feet on the floor. He was worried that he was going to feel pain again but he still needed to get up from where he had been lying.

As quickly as he could, Derek got up from the couch. The pain came back, trying to beat his body into the ground and knock him out cold. But Derek kept fighting. He took a step forward; everything was shaking wildly around him as even more agony ran though his body. Derek wasn’t sure if it was the house shaking or himself; the pain was so overwhelming that he could barely keep his eyes open.

_I’m not sure what is going on here? But I’m not about to give up!_ Derek pushed forward with another step, and suddenly the pain dampened and everything went quiet. Derek exhaled loudly; he wasn’t sure if he’d been able to keep standing if the pain had continued.

“You’re right, Cora. Mom is always so strict with the two of us; we have to follow the rules. But whenever it’s Derek that screws up, we have to forgive him and remember that life is just harder when you are a moody Sourwolf.”

Derek could hear people talking in the kitchen and recognized the voice easily. He walked slowly to the kitchen and looked inside from the hallway. _Is that – me?_

It felt so surreal, like he was staring into another time. Derek saw his younger self sitting in the kitchen with his two sisters Laura and Cora standing at the other side of the room. _Laura?_ Derek looked closely at his two sisters. Cora was older now; maybe it was another memory of some kind. But how was he seeing this – it looked so real. Was he still dreaming?

“It must be so easy being Derek. Everyone always taking care of him and understanding his needs.” Cora and Laura were laughing at each other. Even if Derek could clearly see that they were just messing around with him, having a bit of fun. He remembered that he hadn’t seen it back then, and he hadn’t taken it well either.

“You have no idea of how I feel. Of what I have to live with each day!” Seeing his younger self being so emotional reminded Derek of why he’d tried to shut off his emotions so many times in the past. What he had to live with for the rest of his life. “I loved her! It’s my fault that she’s…” The young Derek ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway, and he disappeared as soon as he’d left the kitchen and moved passed Derek. Laura and Cora had disappeared as well. It made sense, somehow. If what he were seeing were his memories, then Derek wouldn’t know what they had done when he left the kitchen.

Derek felt his old feelings raise to the surface as soon as he had said her name. His first love – after what had happened, he never thought that he would love anyone else again. He smiled softly at himself. But he did find love; he found Stiles. Even if he had to make a detour with Kate Argent.

“Kate, what a lovely name.” Derek’s head spun around. He looked at his mother standing in the hallway with Kate and his younger self.

_Another memory?_ Derek’s pulse quickened. Since he wasn’t sure of what exactly was going on, he didn’t want to think about Kate Argent. Because thinking about Kate always made him think about what happened with his family.

“It’s a really nice house you have Mrs. Hale.” Watching Kate pretend to be polite and sweet made Derek sick. She had just been using him to get close to his family. All she had wanted was an opportunity to kill them. She never loved him.

_I don’t want to think about it._ Suddenly, a loud hammering sound overpowered all other noise. Derek felt terrified at what came next. _I don’t want to think about it._ Derek kept repeating those words in his head, but the more you don’t want to think about something – the more you do.

The hammering sound got even louder; Derek could barely hear his own thoughts. He started sweating as his eyes fixated on the door leading down to the basement. The one place Derek still had trouble going even after all these years. The place his family had burned.

“Stop showing me this!”

For a second, everything went dark. When Derek regained his consciousness, he was standing in the middle of a dark room. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ The sound of water dripping echoed in his ears, and vague shapes started forming as his eyes adjusted to the lighting.

His body froze as he heard the sound of a lighter being lit; the smell it made as it ignited struck fear into Derek’s heart as he realized where he was. _NO! Let me out of here!_

However, it was too late; the room lit up brighter than anyone could stand to look at. Derek could feel his skin getting warmer, the crackling sound his clothes made as they heated. It was all happening way too fast for Derek to do anything. Soon he was engulfed in a sea of flames as the basement burned with fires so hot it would melt the earth. The pain was overwhelming as Derek’s skin started burning and his instincts took over in a desperate attempt to save himself. But there was no escape. Derek was on fire. His body was burning and his mind was racing as he bordered on the line of consciousness.

Derek tried screaming, but the air was so hot that his mouth started burning as soon as he’d opened it. The flames slid down his throat and burned his insides. He was crying, crying from the pain that he was in. Each one of Derek’s tears felt like acid on his burning skin before it evaporated and disappeared.

Derek had all but given up; he couldn’t fight the flames as they continued to devour his body.

This wasn’t one of his memories; this wasn’t a dream. This was hell. And Derek was trapped.

\---

Derek’s scream filled the air. He was so surprised to actually hear it after having screamed at the top of his lungs with no sound for what seemed like forever. Derek’s heart pounded at his chest. He was bathed in sweat as he awoke lying on the couch, his eyes frantically moving around the room as he tried making sense of what happened.

_I’m alive? What happened?_ Derek was overjoyed by the fact that he was still alive; he had fought the flames with every last breath. _Was it all a dream? – It felt so real._ Derek ran his hand up his right arm, his skin sensitive and sore. The smell of burning flesh still hung in his nose. _It wasn’t real._ Derek convinced himself that it had all been a dream, but somehow he still wasn’t sure. He had never dreamt anything that intense before, and every fiber of his body was still acing after having burned. Derek had felt it – even if it had just been a dream.

_Stiles? Where are you?_ Derek needed to see his mate; he needed to feel that he wasn’t alone anymore. He got up from the sofa – again. This time there was no pain, not like before. _Guess I’m awake now._

Just as Derek started thinking of where Stiles could be, he noticed a faint glow coming from the hallway. _Right? If I’m not dreaming anymore, then why I’m I still seeing things?_

“Derek.”

He could hear someone calling him; the voice was soft and loving as it kept calling him.

“Derek!”

_It can’t be. But it sounds so familiar… Mom?_ Derek moved slowly into the hallway where his eyes widened as he stared at his mother Talia who was standing before him in a simple white dress. Glowing. “Mom? How are you… you’re glowing?”

“Derek, my son.” Talia moved closer and caressed Derek softly on the cheek. It felt strange when her fingers touched his skin, sending slight shivers of electricity though his skin. But it felt warm, and having his mother in front of him no matter the circumstances made Derek feel warm inside.

Derek cried softly. “Mom, I’m so sorry. For everything.” Derek could finally apologize for what he had done. He didn’t expect his mother to forgive him, but he needed to say it if he were ever going to completely put it behind him.

“Don’t cry, my son. You couldn’t have known. The hunter tricked us all.”

His mother wasn’t angry with him; Derek couldn’t understand it. But maybe he didn’t need to. All he knew was that he was so happy to see his mother again. He didn’t want to think about the past more than he had to. But how was his mother even there, and why?

“Mom, why are you here?”

His mother smiled softly, so warm and loving. “I came to see you. To tell you how proud I am of you, of what you have achieved. And you are in love.”

His mother knew about Stiles. “You know – how?”

“A mother knows these things. Besides, I’ve been keeping an eye on you. He’s quite the catch; you were lucky to get someone like him.”

“Yes.” Derek needed to know why his mother had come. No matter how nice it was, it couldn’t just have been to see him. “Mom, why are you here?”

His mother smiled at him once more. “Why I came to get you. When I found out that you were coming home, I was so happy. We’ve all missed you so much.”

_What?_ “Coming home? Mom, I don’t understand.”

His mother gestured to something behind him. “Oh look, you sisters are here to welcome you as well.”

Derek had only just turned around when his little sister embraced him. “I missed you, big brother. I’m so happy that you are here with us.”

Derek couldn’t understand what they were saying. It didn’t make any sense. “What are you talking about? I don’t understand.”

His mother and sisters all looked at him and smiled. Laura gave him a crooked smile and hit him on the shoulder before she answered. “You’re dead. You can finally be with your family.”

Derek looked at them with confusion. “I’m… no. You got this all wrong; I’m not dead. Stiles brought me back.”

“You’re not dead? You’re not coming home?” Cora looked so disappointed that Derek felt his heart ache at the sight of his little sister.

“No, I’m sorry.” It felt silly to apologize for not being dead. And Derek had longed to be with his family for so long that it actually hurt him a little to tell them that he wasn’t going with them. But he wasn’t dead, at least not anymore. Before Derek could say anything else, he heard his mother’s voice from behind him.

“Don’t worry, my son. We’ll help you fix that.”

Derek’s sisters grabbed his arms and held him in place; he couldn’t say anything before he felt his mother’s hands around his neck. Strangling him from behind.

_Mom?_ He couldn’t speak, and his sisters had such overwhelming strength that he couldn’t break free of their grip. _Why?_

“Don’t fight it, my son. You already died once – just let go and it will all be over soon.”

Derek still struggled to break free. He didn’t understand it, but he fought to survive.

“Don’t fight it, big brother. You can be with us again. Stop fighting.” Cora was smiling as she looked at him, and so was Laura as Derek looked towards his older sister. “Just let go.”

His mother’s voice rang out once more. “Stop fighting. Accept it.”

Derek wheezed uselessly for air. _What’s the point? They are too strong; I can’t win. I’m sorry, Stiles._ The last strength left Derek’s body as he fell to the ground. His body felt numb as the world around him turned white. He was so tired of fighting and he just wanted to sleep.

\---

Slowly his eyes opened. Everything seemed so familiar as Derek once again found himself lying on the couch. _Haven’t I already done this?_ Derek wondered if he was going to keep waking up on this couch forever. If he was going to keep dreaming.

_I need to find Stiles._ Derek was already mentally going out the door when he noticed that his body hadn’t moved at all. He was still lying on the couch. _Why can’t I move?_ Derek tried to move his body, just a little bit would be enough to calm him down. Anything. But his body didn’t react; he was lying perfectly still.

_Fuck! Move, God dammit!_ Derek exhaled in heavy, stark relief as he managed to make his fingers twitch. Slowly, he regained movement in his limps, and finally, Derek got up from the sofa. Derek calmed down, for a minute; he had thought that he would never be able to move again. _Now to find Stiles._

Derek moved towards the hallway and the front door of the house. He was still shaken by what he had experienced. The two dreams, first being burned alive. Then his mother and his sisters had tried to kill him. What a night. Unfortunately, Derek soon realized that his trouble had only just begun.

_Something’s wrong._ Derek felt strange as the truth became apparent to him. His body wasn’t doing what he wanted; it was moving of its own accord. Someone else was controlling him. _What’s going on? Is this another dream?_

A cold laughter echoed though Derek’s mind. “No, it’s not a dream.” Derek must’ve been having an out of body experience of some kind. His mouth was moving and he could hear his own voice. However, it wasn’t him, it wasn’t Derek.

_Who are you? Show yourself!_ Derek was so confused and tired that when he finally noticed what was going, he lost all resilience.

“I’m right here.” Derek was looking into the mirror that hung in the hallway, right next to the front door.

_My eyes, what’s wrong with me eyes!?_ Derek was looking at himself in the mirror; his eyes were completely black and he was smiling slightly. He desperately tried moving his hands, but his body was still not his own. Something was keeping him contained. _What’s happening to me?_

“What’s the matter Derek? Don’t tell me that you’re going to cry. I thought you were stronger than that.” Again, his lips moved without Derek’s consent, and he was talking to himself. But his voice was being used by whoever controlled him. “Not that I blame you, it’s been one hell of a struggle. But it only makes it so much more worth it in the end.”

_Who are you? What have you done?_

“I’ve done nothing. Your little bitch of a boyfriend, however, that’s an entirely different matter.”

_Stiles?_

Derek was forced to listen to himself laughing. “He shouldn’t mess around with life and death. He may have been strong enough to bring you back, old boy – but he allowed me to tag along and take over your body. You don’t realize how much time has gone by do you? Do you even remember what happened to you?”

_I… I. WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?_

Derek watched how the smile on his face widened. His hand moved slowly towards himself and rested on his chest. “I’m the one who was wronged by your boyfriend. I was cheated from collecting the soul I was supposed to. When people die, it is my job to guide them to where they are going. I’m Death.”

_Death?_

“That’s right, little wolf. But I’m not going to do anything. You are!”

Derek tried fighting it, fighting the thing inside him that was controlling him. Somehow, he knew what was coming next, but he didn’t want it to be true. He couldn’t handle it if his fears were to be true.

“You are going to kill Stiles.”

_NO! NO! You can’t make me!_

“Actually, I can. You have no choice, little wolf. I’m going to use these claws to rip out his heart and show it to you.” Derek’s fingertips transformed and his claws were exposed to show him that he was no longer in control.

_He’ll stop you! He’s stronger than me. You’ll never defeat him._

The cold laughter that emanated from Derek’s mouth intensified. “Do you think he can hurt me? And even if he was strong enough to stop me, he wouldn’t.”

_What do you mean?_

“Don’t you get why your body was the one I chose? Sure, you are strong, but as you said, you are nowhere near as strong as Stiles.”

_Then why?_

“Silly wolf. Your boyfriend can’t win. Because if he hurts me, he’ll have to hurt you as well. I’m completely safe in my comfy Alpha armor.”

_No!_

“Yes. Now let’s go find the star of this show. As much fun as it is to run around in your body, I can’t wait to get what is mine and get out of this physical world of yours.”

Derek saw a chance to save his love; if the spirit called Death only wanted what had been taken from him. Then maybe he could make a deal with it. _Just kill me! Please. If all you want is the soul you were supposed to get, then kill me now. Leave Stiles alone._

“Strange. Love is such a mindboggling concept. Your boyfriend breaks the laws of nature and drains the life force from living sacrifices in order to bring you back from the dead. And now you want to sacrifice yourself to save him.”

_So you accept?_

“Of course not. You have nothing to bargain with, little wolf. Your soul is already mine, and as soon as you have killed the Blood Mage. You are going back where you are supposed to be.”

_You are going to kill us both. But you were only cheated of one soul, mine. Why kill Stiles?_

“Yes. I’m going to kill you and take your soul like I was supposed to in the first place. And I’m going to force you to kill your boyfriend because he broke the rules. When you die, you are supposed to stay dead.”

_You will not get away with this!_

“Oh, little wolf. I already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I’m having some trouble with different things in my life. And this story has taken a backseat… and I just want to say that I’m sorry that I update it so irregularly … but I can’t do anything about it right now.   
> I’m happy if you have been waiting for me to finally add another chapter… and sorry for making you guys wait so long.  
> Derles…


End file.
